Skyborne
by Meemie
Summary: The tribe of Skyborne has been the ultimate powerhouse of the skies for centuries. They are deemed undefeated, unstoppable, and and almighty stronghold for the world's flying(and future-flying) pokemon. However, a great force is rising against them, plotting for world domination. Three unlikely pokemon hold the key as to whether their plans will make it or break it.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Grayos

My powerful wings try to squeeze to my side upon the air pressure of darting through the portal. I force them to work like they're supposed to. The black and violet portal surrounds me in a ring as I pass through it. As my tail leaves the darkness of the world that I had barely escaped with my life, I take a quick second to check my surroundings. Spear Pillar. No surprise there. It's the way I came into the parallel world and the way I am leaving it. I soar higher into the sky, the fallen ruins of Mt. Coronet shrinking behind me. I don't dare look back. My arms wrap around the cargo that was their only hope at freedom. When I saw what they were doing, I couldn't help but retrieve their precious sacrifice. Besides my constant huffing, the air is quiet. Too quiet. For the first time since I entered Spear Pillar, I take a quick glance behind me. All that shows is the dense forest surrounding the spiking Mt. Coronet. My pursuers are nowhere in sight. I let myself breathe for the first time and continue to face forward. "RRROOOAAARRR" I whip my head around to find the pulsing yellow eyes towering over me. They sent their top dog, Rayquaza, to claim back the prize. And, to claim it back, it means the extermination of myself. Rayquaza knows this as well, for a small orb forms in his open mouth. My heart beats faster and my eyes widen. He lets loose the Hyper Beam. I have milliseconds to react, but it's enough. I pull to the left, out of the Hyper Beam's path, but barely dodging it. If I can just injure him somehow, I might be able to get away. I prepare for a Hyper Beam of my own. The glow of the orb reaches my eyes. I twist my body around to deliver the blow.

My Hyper Beam is fast, but not fast enough. At the las split-second, Rayquaza coils his snake-like body into a circle like a twister formation. My Hyper Beam passes right through the middle. Once my Hyper Beam dies down, he recovers quickly as if it were nothing. I stare in amazement. "Of course, he can do that too." I mutter sarcastically under my breath. There must be something that he can't do. His weak spot. I've got to find his weak spot.

My gaze wanders downward. Trees pass my line of vision in split-seconds, the forest below me blowing past. Then, it hits me. Rayquaza's quite nimble and flexible, but only in the air. It's size makes it impossible to maneuver through places with small spaces. Such as a dense forest.

I tuck my wings in to make myself streamlined. My body angles down toward the forest and I'm diving above the greenery, about to submerge. I don't know if this is smart or crazy. Yes, it's an easy way to escape Rayquaza, but it's also an easy way for me to crash into a tree. However, there is no time for a second thought. I either die being fried by Rayquaza or I risk getting killed upon impact of a tree. If I die, I'd like someone to find my body instead of ashes.

The treetops swallow me into their depths and I unfurl my wings. Leveling out just before going _smack_, a tree approaches fast at me. At the last second, I bank to the right. One by one, I weave in and out of the maze of trees. I haven't died yet. It's a good start.

From a distance that I'm not comfortable with yet, I hear a deafening roar from my little friend. I don't look to see if he's following me. I know that he's looking, but it'll be hard for him. The trees offer coverage and the rustling of leaves muffles my huffing and flapping. I start to question why I didn't take cover here in the first place.

I learn why when the Hyper Beam hits.

It misses me by a matter of feet. Instead of me, the Hyper Beam demolishes a few trees that are to my left. I close my eyes and shield my face and the cargo. Shards and splinters puncture my arm that protects what's in my arms and jabs at my cheek that takes the blow instead of my face. My arm and cheek start screaming from pain and I feel my skin growing wet and sticky from blood. I gaze backward with menace. There is no point, though. As long as I can get away, the wounds won't matter.

I hear two roars One roar comes from my pursuer. The other roar follows up on Rayquaza's cry. I recognize it. It belongs to Rayquaza's master back at Spear Pillar. After the last one fades away, I stop in my tracks for a brief second. I push upward, popping my head above the tree top. I only get a glimpse of Rayquaza as he disappears into Mt. Coronet. I edge closer to the sky, my tail leaving the trees. I catch my breath, making sure that Rayquaza has given up. I let myself relax for the first time. Giving one last glance at the shadowy Mt. Coronet, I turn for home.

The once-pale sky turned into a black night. However, it's not entirely black. On the contrary. Billions of stars, coloring the sky white, surround a crescent moon overhead. They illuminate my way to the mountain of my home and soon to be my place of power. Skyborne. As I glide closer to an opening to a cave in the growing network, I take my mind away from the events of today and focus on what'll happen at home. I've been chosen to be leader of the Dragon squadron. It really came out of the blue, offering no warning. One day, the three leaders just came up to me and told me I'd be the successor. They even chose my two best friends to be the other leaders.

My feet touch ground on the rock floor, making virtually no sound. Carefully, I creep through the passageway, finding my way to my room. I lift the curtain and the narrow cave opens up to a small cavern, lit by torches on both walls. I cross my bedroom, stepping over the woven rug made by a few Ledians in Skyborne.

Kneeling in front of my straw bed, I drop off the little cargo. Three baby pokemon lie there. A Dratini, a Starly, and a Togepi. Exhausted from the ride, they're asleep as soon as they lie on the bed. I sigh. "You three are a lot of trouble, you know that?" I speak to them softly, but firmly as if they can understand me. "You're lucky you even get my bed tonight." With them on my bed, I'll have to sleep on the rug.

Their little chests rise and fall in harmony. I smile a bit to myself. I have to admit, they are cute. I speak to them in a soft voice only this time. "Don't worry though. I'll keep you safe. Yes, Grayos will keep you safe." I stare a bit at them in a pause. Of course, I can't take care of them. If I raise them, people will get suspicious. Better to keep quiet. I tell them my thoughts. "But no one can know. So, this'll be our little secret, 'kay?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dawn

The damp little cave echoed back every breath that escapes my mouth. I'm coiled up in the corner of my "living quarters" as they call it. My military-issued cot, harder than the wall surrounding me, holds me in it's cold arms. The craggy walls offer me little relief. Especially when they crumble with every attack, every claw, every beam that hits our towering mountain. Our only safe haven for our tribe.

I'm not allowed to emerge from the ragged and torn curtain as a makeshift door to my cave\living quarters. At least, not until they give the okay. They don't want any rookies out and about during this time. Only the elite pokemon are out there, driving the enemy away. They never tell us what's going on. However, unlike the other noobs that make up the trainees, I've been at the same rank long enough to know what's going on without seeing it.

This is an ambush. There is another strike and the mountain trembles, threatening to collapse on our network of caves and caverns that make up our home. I coil my snake-like body tighter around myself, trying to become invisible. Maybe if they think I'm invisible, they'll leave. I shudder at the thought of all those winged monsters up there. I've never seen one in real life before, but I dream about them. What I see seems too horrifying to be a nightmare.

Their jagged teeth, caked with the blood of it's prey. Us. Their long claws, their sparkle against the blinding sun is the last thing you see before it strikes. Their eyes, a deep ocean of hate, threatening to drown it's victim. The beams and flames that they pound our mountain with. And our own sky warriors. Some trained me. Some I even grew up with. Dropping like flies, hurtling towards the earth, never to be seen again. I pray to Arceus that this isn't true. Please don't be true. I start weeping in my soft, blue skin. The walls shudder in unison with me, crying in the pain that the outside winged monsters inflict upon them.

One boom. Tremble. Sob.

Two boom. Tremble. Sob.

Three boom. Tremble. Sob.

...

Not a sound from either of us.

I open my eyes, still moist from the daymares. The leftover tears blur my vision, but I quickly blink them away. I loosen my coil and stretch upright. Still nothing. Cautiously, I inch away from my cot, my tail dragging behind me. The winged monsters have left. The mountain is still standing tall. Yet, I know that we couldn't have defeated them. They're always called back for some reason. I can't fathom why. I doubt even the most highest in command knows.

The flapping of wings, probably by our superior, send ripples through the curtains. I know what it means already. It's our squadron's code for "all clear".

We're out in the hallway that connects all our caves in seconds. The Trapinch, Swalblu, and some Bagon group in clusters according to their species throughout the crowd. I'm the only Dratini, standing all alone amongst the squadron.

Lucky me.

Everyone there heaves a sigh of relief. No one has any desire to spend another second more in the cave. We've been holed up in our quarters for five hours. We are stiff, we are hungry, and we are bored to the point where over half of the squadron is on the verge of bashing their heads against the wall.

Our superior, Herona the Altaria, gracefully floats, gently flapping her cloud-wings and watching over her noisy crowd of little soldiers. She dictates our entire lives. She says when to get up, when to sleep, when to train, and when to eat. I wouldn't say she's a mom to us. At least not the kind of mom that cooks great meals and hugs you when you cry. No, she's more of a drill sergeant. She's still family to us all. Just far from a mom.

"AttenTION!" Her bark ceases all conversation between the cliques in a fraction of a second. Her order bounces off the walls and crashes back into our ears, reminding us of the golden rule. You don't mess with the Herona.

"Orders from the division leader. Everyone is to report to the main announcement auditorium. No exceptions. Effective immediately. Dismissed." We all nod and follow her through the passages in the caves. There are no voices shared between us. This order left us uneasy. It's not the announcement itself. It's the way that it was delivered. With every single order, Herona puts some form of insult on whoever it's directed to. It adds humor to all our hard lives. She is typically not this formal. In fact, I've never heard her like this before. It can only mean one thing. Whatever this unsaid announcement is, it's bad.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blake

My tiny black wings outstretched, I glide in the current of the cave. It's good to be in the air again after five hours but, I'm starving. We haven't eaten in what seemed like forever. We've been cooped up in our living quarters for long enough. For now, I try to silence my growling stomach and enjoy the freedom of flying.

The air currents are stronger in this passage which is why we can fly with our little wings and not have to use much strength. My left wings brush the tips of a Spearow's feather. My right is barely in reach of a Pidgey. Tailows, Hootoots, and even some Murkrows are scattered around, too. Then there's me, a little, black Starly. We're all tiny birds with tiny wings who will, somehow, grow up to be these deadly raptors that take the skies by storm. No pressure or anything.

Our superior, Sheetsu the Swellow, herds us through the air towards the main announcement auditorium. Our leader called us to a meeting there. It rarely happens and it's typically not very interesting stuff. We wish that they would actually tell us why we have to stay in our rooms every time the booms start. No one will tell us what's going on. We don't ask questions. Rumors have been going around that the booms that reverberate in the caves are the attacks of some sort of pokemon. I don't believe them, though. I think it's just some sort of avalanche that's been triggered outside the mountain. Our tribe is the strongest in the world. No one would dare wage war on us.

Our wings flap in unison to each other, unyielding and a perfect rhythm. My eyes gaze straight ahead at the tail feathers of those familiar Tailow feathers. One of the two long tail feathers has a gauze bandage wrapped around the middle. It was from our little barrel duo stunt from last week. It would have worked, but Sheetsu got in the way. We all came out banged up and ticked off at each other. I surge forward to flank him. "Yo, Ty! How's that tail?"

"Hey, Blake. It's getting better."

"Do y'know what this whole meeting is about?" I take a side-glance at him and try to read his expression. Like always, it's blank. He's still staring straight ahead, always in such deep thought.

"Not a clue. It's been awhile since we were called to an announcement like this." His green eyes concentrate on an invisible object straight ahead. I don't reply to Ty's comment. No use in trying to make small talk with him. I resort to focusing on the same imaginary object located somewhere far away. The only conversation between us is the repetitive flapping of our blackish grey wings. They seem to speak for themselves.

The cave grows wider as our flock flies deeper into the network. The main announcement auditorium is the core, dead center in our mighty mountain. Here, the caves begin to divide and form different passages. We know the way, though. We've lived here all our lives. Finding our way around the complex network of caves has become as natural as breathing. Our squadron moves as a unit, winding it's way, turning in unfaltering unison at every fork.

Left left right left.

The cave opens up high in a massive, dome-like cavern. Trees have grown into the walls of the rock. They were planted there for a purpose. To serve as perches for the Raptor Squadron and other pokemon with wings. Which are a lot.

I take a nice branch that's close to the exit. After this, I suspect they'll release us for dinner and I want to be the first in line. The cavern is alive with conversation. Flyers are chattering with other flyers up here. The other pokemon that can't fly yet are clustered on the ground. They consist of a lot of the Dragon squadron and most of the Special squadron, too. The Special squadron holds all the flyers that they can't place in Dragon or Raptor squadrons. I anchor my short neck to get a closer look at the crowd below. It's practically species-coded. You couldn't organize it any better if you tried. The Trapinch with the Trapinch, the Hoppips with the Hoppips, own kind with own kind.

Except for one. A Dratini, standing all alone. The only Dratini in the entire tribe. I've heard about her. I think her name was Dawn. There are other Dragonairs and one Dragonite but, she's the last Dratini that has yet to evolve. I've heard some say that she is cursed somehow and that's why she can never evolve. Others think she's secretly harboring and everstone which is illegal in our tribe. In our tribe, you must evolve, fly, and become a soldier, or you are of no use to the tribe. If you are of no use, well, most of us don't dare think about the results.

The three leaders enter the cavern and all voices stop in their tracks. They assume their positions on the ledges carved into the wall, specially made for this purpose. The three leaders consist of the mightiest pokemon from each of the three squadrons. Grayos, the almighty Dragonite and leader of the Dragon squadron. Kitiro, the fearless Pidgeot and leader of the Raptor squadron. Leyorra, the powerful Aerodactyl and leader of the Special squadron. The three are the head honcho's of our tribe, Skyborne.

Grayos steps forward from their ledge and speaks in his booming voice. "Pokemon of Skyborne. I speak to you today bearing what I should have told all of you from the beginning. Today, I speak the truth of the war against the Wings of Legend." My eyes widen a bit. What is he talking about? War? Who'd wage war on us, the powerhouse of the skies?

Grayos continues. "The events that have been happening outside the mountain walls have been kept classified between our most powerful pokemon that have battled with our enemies upon us. We have kept it classified to minimize panic within our tribe. A powerful group called the Wings of Legend have ambushed our home many times. They are not ordinary pokemon. They are legendary pokemon." He pauses once again.

Murmurs erupt in the cavern. Legendary pokemon were said to be close to unstoppable. Grayos holds up his arm to silence us. "So far, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno have ambushed our home. It was revealed today that their higher-ups are Lugia and Ho-oh. The mountain, thank Arceus, held strong. However, we've lost many of our fiercest warriors today. I tell you this now because the three of us have come to a decision for what to do about this situation. In the past, pokemon were not made warriors until their final evolution. Today, we decree that all able-bodied first evolution and up will be enlisted as a warrior to defend our home. Only primary pokemon will continue in their training. That concludes this announcement. Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April

My feet, happy like always, skip down the passages of our home. They carry me over pebbles and cracks that I avoid to make a game out of walking. I'm especially happy, today. I can't explain it, but I just am. No one seems to notice my glee. I don't really care. My friend, Kila, follows closely behind. The little Natu hops frantically to catch up to me, occasionally tripping. I slow my pace to allow her to hop next to me.  
"Can you believe it, April?!" She looks worried. More worried than usual, at least.

"I know! It just came out of the blue, didn't it!" I leap over a small rock as I say this.

"Yes, it did. How could they keep such a deadly secret from everyone?"

"Deadly secret? I was talking about my sudden happy mood! It really came from nowhere!"

"April, how could you be more happy? You're the happiest Togepi... no. Happiest pokemon in the entire tribe! Are you even somewhat concerned about the dire situation at hand?!" Kila's voice rises. Such a loud voice for a little bird.

"Oh Kila. You really have to stop worrying all the time! It's not good for you."

"I don't care about whether or not it's good for me! This is the time to worry! Our home is being attacked by a bunch of legendary pokemon! We've got to do something!" Kila voice has risen to the top of her lungs.

"Grayos said that only the pokemon that have evolved are going to fight. So, for now, we don't worry about it." Kila opens her mouth in protest, but closes it again. I've won this argument because no one will argue with Grayos.

Our special squadron is going to the mess hall. It's a good thing, too. After such a long time of trying to come up with games to play in my living quarters, I eventually ran out of ideas. Games are only fun when you have a friend to play with you. Plus, there are plenty of games one can play with food as a medium.

All three squadrons are in the mess hall, now. Half of us can fly, half of us are grounded. So, me and Kila share the ground of the mess hall, fitted with placemats for eating, with the dragon squadron. The flyers rise up to the ceiling to eat while perched on branches, They share the airspace with the raptor squadron.

Kila and I settle down with our food, berries and herbs today, at two placemats next to the Dratini. I start shoveling juicy berries down my throat, but save the leaves. They're fun to watch float down when they're thrown up into the air. As I'm shoving a pecha berry into my mouth, I gaze over at Kila. She's staring at the Dratini across from us. The Dratini cautiously takes small bites of her berries, occasionally risking glances up at us. Her eyes seem a bit scared, possibly even terrified. Neither of us are scary, though.  
"Hi, there!" I greet the pokemon. She nods to us and continues eating.

"What's your name?" She looks up again, fear still in her eyes.

"Dawn." She straightens up her snake-like structure.

"I'm April and this is Kila!" Kila nervously smiles and Dawn put on the same grin as Kila. "So, you're in the dragon squadron. That's really cool! We're in the special squadron! It's actually a fun squadron to be in! Lots of different pokemon to meet! Like there's Kila who's a Natu and me who's a Togepi... Oh! And lots of bug-types and-"

"Um, I have to go..." Dawn mumbles. She scurries of the mess hall with most of the food on her plate untouched. Shoot. I was just about to get to the Hoppips.

"April, I wouldn't talk to her anymore." Kila has fear in her eyes, too.

"Why not? I bet she just needs a friend! That's all!" Kila rolls her eyes and leans in closer to me.

"No. No one affiliates with her because she's cursed." Her voice grows deep. Almost ominous.

"Kila, this is the exact thing I'm talking about! Being worried makes you believe in silly curses! Don't worry anymore, okay?" She slowly nods. I grab Kila's tiny wing and drag her towards the exit.

"Hey! Look out!" I look up and so does Kila. We instantly duck back down. A Starly and a Tailow swoop down where our heads used to be.  
"Sorry!" the Tailow calls behind us. He then follows his friend and their conversation echoes back to us from down the passageway. "Hey, Blake! Be more careful next time! We don't want another barrel-stunt collision with pedestrians!"

"Shut up! It was just that one time!" Their voices fade away in the cave until they are inaudible.

"Come on, Kila! Let's go find out where Dawn went! Maybe she needs a friend!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dawn

Following my squadron from a distance, I run what Grayos said in my head. My worst nightmares have crossed to reality. I hate myself for actually believing that it might not be true. Wouldn't it have just been easier to convince myself that the dark events that occurred outside our mountain walls were not just a bad dream? I should have been prepared. Among the most prepared of all the pokemon. But I let hope get the best of me, as usual.

The craggy earth is rough under my body. I lag behind the squadron due to the uneven terrain, but no one looks back. I work harder to catch up, but the group seems to go faster as I get closer. We're headed to the training grounds, now. I suspect that they'll want us to evolve as soon as possible. More troops for combat. That means my fellow "comrades" will evolve and move up soon. Leaving me to stay behind as a Dratini with a new set of troops.

I eventually make my way to among the few massive caverns in the network. This one is for the primary dragon training ground. There are no perches here. Three of the four of our squadron can't even jump any more that three feet, let alone fly. Swablu are very slow flyers and don't need perches when they can just use the ground and some of the equipment.

A dragon's main strength is projectile attacks. In other words, we can fire beams from our mouths that can do some nasty damage so red and white targets have been scattered around the cavern. However, there are some physical attacks at our disposal. So, there are plenty of woven sacks filled with some of the dead leaves that fall off our perching trees. They act as our victims.

The squadron is already spread out across the training ground, attacking dummies and firing at targets until they shatter, only to be left as shards on the floor until we clean up afterwards. Bagons are ramming into dummies in a Headbutt. Trapinch use powerful Mud-slaps on targets from great distances. I slither over to a spot marked with a red line. Thirty feet from where I stand is a dummy, it's leaves dropping out of the woven silk from our bug\flying types.

I take in a deep breath and charge. My body propels itself furiously to gain enough speed. I love this move. It's my favorite. The dummy approaches fast. I move faster. At my maximum speed, my tail springs my body into the air. Water starts to form around the lower half of my body. In mid-air, I twist around and slam my tail against the dummy, spraying water everywhere. Bouncing backwards to examine my work, the woven, white dummy, now completely disfigured, collapses in a wet heap on the ground. I hold my head high. Now that's an Aqua tail.

I hear moaning behind me and crane my long neck to trace it to it's source which would be everyone. The entire squadron is soaked from my Aqua tail. They all stare at me, their eyes bearing hate. My head is no longer held in pride. It is held low in embarrassment and shame. Herona is on the ground, her wings too drenched to fly. The look of disappointment and disgust on her delicate face is the icing on the cake of shame. "Dawn..." She begins, sighs, and does not continue. I know what she means. I don't need and invitation.

My body tenderly moving again, I saunter through the eyes leering at me, making my way to the exit. If one of them hasn't believed I'm a freak yet, they do now. My snake-like figure threatens to stop, paralysed in the wave of hate crashing into me. I want to coil up and cry my eyes out. Yet, somehow, I find the strength to continue sloshing through puddles on the ground.

I'm out and have rounded a corner when the real pain begins. Their voices are soft, but they echo loud and clear. I try to force myself to leave, but my curiosity sets my muscles in stone. I have no choice but to listen.

"What is wrong with her!?"

"I'm so wet! I hate this!"

"She's a freak!"

"She's definitely cursed."

"Maybe she's a demon sent by the Wings of Legend!"

"If she's a demon or cursed, then can't we just exile her?"

"It's been taken up with Grayos, but he won't make her leave."

"Great. So we're stuck with her."

"Why does the cursed one have to be a dragon? Why couldn't she just be a raptor and leave us all alone?"

Different voices. Different insults. Same feeling. Pain. Always pain. My eyes become as wet as the pokemon in the training ground. I've heard enough to move again and I dash down the cave to my room before anything else finds my ears. I only pass by two pokemon on my way. The same two that were across from me at lunch. Probably the results of a dare. Sit next to the demon-pokemon. They shout something after me, but I don't pay any attention. Instead, I make it to my living quarters and disappear behind the ragged curtain. Hopefully, I can stay in there forever, never to feel the pain, fear, and shame ever again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blake

Swooping my wing in an arch, it collides with a dummy, the sliced threads falling down to the ground far below me. The strings suspending the dummy hang limply from the adjacent posts that were built for this purpose. Dry leaves float much more slowly in downward spirals. I flap backwards a bit, tired from the wing attack. Yet, I recover quickly and fly to another dummy for another attack.

I was convinced that Skyborne was unstoppable, impenetrable, and an almighty stronghold for our pokemon. The words spoken today still hold heavy in my stomach. Legendary pokemon or not, why would anyone dare threaten the powerhouse of the skies. It's a suicide mission! On top of all that, no one told us of the war going on right on our doorstep! That's the main thing that sets a fire inside of me, how we were kept in the dark the entire time. So, I'm letting my fire grow wild on the dummies. Not a good day for them.

I take out one more without breaking a sweat, it's remains tumbling down to an earth we barely ever touch. I take a breath and I fly over to one of the wooden platforms that holds the strings in the air for targets, dummies, and rings. On this platform, a basin of water is set out for drinking. I peer inside and see a Starly. It's feathers are ruffled and anger is flooding it's eyes. Some parts of it looks like me. Some look like a whole new pokemon. The picture become disorted as I bend down to drink, getting the thoughts out of my head.

Ty swoops in and perches at the edge of the platform. He sees me and looks concerned. His mouth opens to ask of my well-being. I interrupt him before anything can come out. "It's nothing, Ty. I'm fine." His jaw closes and his eyes examine the floorboards. I sigh and fly off. I've already decimated the dummies and they'd get mad at me if I take out any more. I resort to the ring course. The flying course that no one likes. No one except me.

I glide to the first ring positioned at the far corner of the training cavern. The course is a chore that Sheetsu makes us do occasionally. I'm the only one who takes delight in doing it. One of my favorite parts of it is watching everyone else moan and groan at the mention of the phrase "rings course". When it's a ring course day, our flock transforms into princesses. I chuckle as I take my spot at the start. Breathe in. Breathe out. Flap your wings.

Go.

I shoot through the first ring, passing through it's middle with perfect accuracy. One down, nine to go. My beak points downward and my body follows. I'm angled in a gentle slope, ring number two coming up fast. I glide through and pull upwards, setting my sights on number three. My wings push down, catching wind and ascending myself skyward. I level out and dart through the ring.

Banking left and right, I clear four and five. Climbing and swooping, I clear six and seven. Eight is easy pickings. The last two are the challenge. One ring that is hanging from the ceiling, far above all the other rings. The last one is a couple feet off the ground. The idea is to climb up to clear the ninth ring, then dive-bomb with perfect accuracy to make it through the last one without going splat. No one from our squadron of primaries have cleared all ten rings. Ever. Only some of our final-evolution raptors can clear it. I probably won't make it, but I can try.

I angle my body to be perfectly vertical, the tip of my beak pointing to the ceiling. My wings flap furiously to ascend to such heights. The ring approaches fast, but not fast enough. I need more speed, but there isn't time.I angle my body more horizontally and barely hit the rim. My wings graze the edges, but I've cleared it. I allow myself a breath. Too close. Way too close.

I shake it off and tuck in my wings. Gravity pulls me down and my beak points to the upcoming floor. Time slows down, despite the speed. My eyes squint from the wind blowing at my face. My wings press against my body to hide themselves until they practically merge with my feathers. The adrenaline rockets to a boil inside of me. I grin as the floor is within feet of me. Then, I unfurl my wings.

I'm jerked to almost a stop and pain shoots through both my shoulders. I grimace at the shock. Toughing it out, I adjust my position and glide through the ring. Perfect entry. Perfect accuracy. Perfect feeling. I flap backwards to slow my speed and eventually come to a stop. My talons settle on the ground that no bird rarely ever goes and, for the first time since I was up at the ninth ring, I allow air into my screaming lungs.

As I try to catch my breath, Ty glides over to my side and touches ground next to me, his eyes in disbelief. I smile. "Hey, dude...haff...h-how'd I do?" He still doesn't say anything. Instead, he jerks his head for me to follow and takes to the air. With wings like jello, I force them to get me airborn. They complain but, obey. I follow Ty to the platform we were at before. I perch on the boards while Ty still stares at me. Without any words, his head gestures to the basin of water. Giving him a confused look, I peer inside as I once did before my feat.  
I don't see a Starly anymore. It has the same color feathers and some of the same features as I do, but it's also a lot different. It looks older, stronger.

It's a Staravia.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

April

Our squadron marches through the gray-colored passage as a unit. Kila and I walk side by side among our group. As always, I'm skipping over the cracks and rocks while Kila hops along on her two tiny feet. We are being herded to an observation day. We get to observe the Raptor squadron and learn from them! It rarely comes by and each observation is a special treat. So, the entire herd of primary troops in the special squadron has happy faces on as we try to contain our excitement and joy. It's fun to watch flyers at work. What's more? We're observing the primary troops of the Raptor squadron. Pokemon in the same stage and rank as us!

We round the corner and the cave opens to a high-ceiling cavern, almost as massive as the announcement auditorium. Wooden posts, remains of severed dummies, shards of shattered targets, and piles of feathers are scattered all over the floor as we stand among them Everything else is suspended high above our heads. Our necks crane to gape at the dummies, targets, and rings far up in the air. Yet, that's not the most exciting part. There are maybe thirty or forty bird pokemon up there, slashing dummies, maneuvering around posts. There are rings up there, but no one seems to be using them.

There is also a large crowd of birds flying around one of the platforms on a post. Their voices can be heard from down here. "Alright, Blake! Congratulations, bro!"

"Geez, that was incredible! I've never seen someone clear all ten rings before!"

"The Wings of Legend better watch out! Here comes a real Skyborne Raptor!" Our superior and "mom", Ontinous the Jumpluff, calls up to someone among the crowd. "Sheetsu! We're here!" A Swellow emerges from the blob of wings.

"Ontinous! I didn't expect you until a bit later!" He swoops down to greet us. Ontinous floats up to meet him.

"I thought so too, but you know my kiddos! They've been looking forward to this for months and it put a spring in their step in getting here!" They both chuckle and Sheetsu glances back towards the crowd. Ontinous follows his gaze. "So, what's going on up there?"

"One of our best flyers just cleared all ten of the rings in the rings course and then evolved right afterwards."

"That's great! I wish we got here sooner! We could have witnessed such a feat!" Her high-pitched voice rises and falls as Ontinous says this.

"Maybe we can get him to pull it off again!" Sheetsu turns toward the crowd above. "Hey! Blake! Get down here for a sec!" All the bird pokemon turn towards us and, emerging from the cluster of wings, flies forth a Staravia. His wings look strong and ready as he drops down to face his superior.

"Yes, sir?"

"The special squadron has come to observe. Can you give them a retake to the little show you put on just now?" Blake peers around Sheetsu and looks us over.

"I'll try." With that, He rises to a ring at the far wall of the cavern. Steadying himself, he stops in front of the rings, pauses, and shoots forward. His body twists and turns, goes up and down and all around through each ring. His wings move almost effortlessly. He's truly mastered every nook and cranny of this course. My wondrous eyes study his every move. I feel enchanted by his graceful paths and banks. The awesomeness of it all makes me feel lightheaded.

Blake climbs up towards the ceiling to meet another ring and drops to the floor in a dive. I gasp and my eyes widen. I can almost feel the wind in my own face just by watching him! Passing through the last ring, he levels out and stops. Everyone around me bursts into applause except me. I feel like I'm in a trance of some sort. I feel every inch of my body fill with longing. Longing to do what he can do. Longing to fly.

I feel my body getting lighter and I spread out my arms as if I really do have wings. My feet don't seem to touch the ground. I close my eyes, taking in the weightless feeling. I may not have wings, but I think this is what it's like to fly.

"April!" Kila's voice snaps me out of my trance. My eyes fly open and everyone around me is gone. I look down at my feet, but they are suspended in the air. Kila and everyone else is below me. I blink, then look at my own body. It's gone from it's cream color to a snow-white. My shell has disappeared. My neck arches to find what I'd just longed for. There, furiously vibrating to keep me airborn, are my brand new wings.

Ontinous floats next to me, her face pleased. "Congratulations, April. Welcome to your new evolution."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dawn

My eyes fly open and I jolt with a start and a cold sweat. I feel myself hyperventilating, in a state of complete panic. I blink a few times and study my surroundings. My living quarters meet my eyes, illuminated by a little candle in the corner made with the blue fire of my Dragon rage. As I slow my breath down to a normal rate, I convince myself that it really is my room. I thought the light from the candle would keep the nightmares at bay, but they stormed into my head anyway.

I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm afraid to drift off into another nightmare. Another horrible nightmare filled with the winged monsters that I thought were just a dream. I sigh and lie back down, reassuring myself that nothing can hurt me and I am safe in the security of the mountain. My eyes drift shut and my body coils tighter around myself. I even out my breathing, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. It seems to work and I feel my consciousness ebbing away with every breath. I feel my muscles relax and then-

A cloth comes over my mouth.

I'm startled to being fully awake. Hands, no, claws grab at my body, still in shock. I realize that I'm being assaulted and I squirm in whoever's claws are holding me. My body twists and turns to release myself from the iron grip, the pointed fingers digging into my skin. I yelp out in pain, but my sound is muffled by the gag wrapped around my mouth. I fight harder, but more hands wrap around my body, restricting all movement. I cry out for help, but no one can hear me.

I feel myself being lifted into the air, by back towards the ground. I try to twist around to see my captors, but their grips are firm and I stay completely still. I'm moved out of my room and into the connecting cave, illuminated by orange flames flickering on torches against the wall. My eyes stare at the ceiling, my mind frantic. What's going on? Why am I being taken away like this?

I see movement out of the corner of my eye. My neck cranes and the wing of a Swablu meets my eyes. I scream under the gag. The nails dig harder. I scream louder. "Can it, Dawn! We've figured it out! Grayos may not have, but we've seen you for what you really are!" The voice comes from underneath me. I recognize it from earlier today during training. I believe it belongs to a Bagon.

"You'll be sorry you soaked me to the bone! You'll be sorry you ever came here!" The voice of a Trapinch, also below me, barks up. The Swablu now turns around to face me.

"Hey! What's wrong? You don't look too comfortable!" She jeers at me. "You've got something on your face, by the way!" I look at her with pleading eyes. Eyes that beg my freedom. She just giggles and turns forward again.

"Quiet, you two. Let's do this quick." I panic even more. Do what "quick"!? I start hyperventilating again and crying at the same time. They pay me no heed. They continue to their location.

I don't recognize the twists and turns we take through the passages. With every step and flap of the wings that my three captors take, I feel my energy draining out from my body. Eventually, my body goes limp and I simply cry, the gag silencing my sobs.

Through tear-blurred vision, the ceiling changes, looking abnormal. It's dark, but not completely dark. There are billions of little white dots. They almost seem to glow. It's a beautiful scene that hangs above me. I recognize it immediately, but I can't remember when or where I've seen it from. Somehow, I identify it as the night sky.

Bagon and Trapinch drop me onto the ground. As my eyes adjust, I see that we are on a cliff. We came through a passageway that only warriors are permitted to leave through. We are not allowed to come anywhere near the exits of the mountain. The three don't seem to care.

The Swablu and the Trapinch hold me down as I struggle further. The Bagon comes around and unties the gag around my mouth. I jump at the chance. "HELP! HE-" Before I can cry out again, a deep welt comes across my face. The gash burns and the blood drips down my cheek. It feels sticky and wet against my skin.

"If you want another one, be my guest and squeal." The Bagon looms over me and smirks. I growl fiercely at his presence, sending anger through every detail of my eyes. He laughs at my petty threats. "Here is how it's gonna go down, Dawn. You tell us what we need to know, and you might be able to live." My eyes widen in fear. I glance behind me. The cliff drops sharply to the earth and the forest below. A freefall from here would surely be fatal. I turn back and growl again.

"Why are you doing this! What do you want from me?" I spit at him as I say this.

"Oh, come on! We told you already. The game is up. Your cover's been blown. We know that you're working for the Wings of Legend. You report directly to them, you demon. You're finding out all of Skyborne's secrets and bringing misfortune upon us all. That's why we haven't won the war right off the bat. I can't believe no one has figured it out yet."

"What the heck are you talking about!?" It's official. I'm either in another nightmare, or these pokemon have gone crazy. Maybe I've gone crazy. It's probably all of the above.

"I'll ask the questions, demon." He leers down at me. I do the same. "Who's the head of the Wings of Legend? Where is their hideout? Are there any other demons or spies enlisted?"

"I'm not a demon! I'm not associated with the Wings of Legend! I don't know the answers to any of your questions!" I'm leaning forward against the restraining Swablu and Trapinch. It's a mistake, leaving me in perfect position for another slash and another identical welt. It burns more than the last one and more blood trickles down my face and dripping onto the ground.

"We can do this all night if you want to. Answer the questions."

"I'm not with the Wings of Legend." Another blow. Blood pours in a steady stream. "I'm telling the truth!" Two more blows. My cheeks are screaming in pain. Blood cakes my face and neck. "Please stop! I won't answer your questions!" Bagon does not deliver another gash, but sighs.

"What a shame, Dawn. You've just set your fate in stone." Him and the other two lift me up and move me to the edge.

"No! I'm innocent! I swear! Please!" I thrash in their arms, but they won't let go. I feel myself shifting backwards.

And I'm free falling. I scream all the way down, about to meet death in the face. There is no use, now. I stop screaming and stop flailing, awaiting death's eternal welcome. My eyes close, and wind slashes at my back. I feel myself almost flying.

The wind stops. I don't feel any ground. My eyes are still closed. I feel light. Death seems more pleasant than I imagined. I smile. I could spend forever with this light-hearted feeling. But I open my eyes. I see the night sky. I'm not falling. I'm floating. A ghost, maybe? Yes, that must be it. I find that I have control over my movement in the air. I float back up to the cliff. I wonder if the three are still there. Might be fun to see them when I'm in ghost form.

I become level with the cliff and the three are still there. They are staring at me, their eyes wide. Maybe I'm not invisible yet. I look down at my body. It's a solid blue color. Little orbs line the edge of my once-stubby tail. I'm still floating as if gravity does not exist. I hear shouting from the cave. I gaze in that direction and the three captors whip around.

Standing there, his eyes filled with disappointment, is the almighty Grayos. His voice rolls like thunder. "What do you think you are doing!? You think that she has not gone unnoticed by me? She is innocent in every way, shape, and form. She is not cursed, is not a demon, and is a true Skyborne. You can see that now from her evolved form. And, besides almost killing an innocent soul, you're not permitted to be here, anyway. I will see to consequences at a later time. Go back to your living quarters. That's an order." The three run, flying past Grayos and flee to their caves as fast as their feet and wings can carry them. Grayos turns to me.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Dawn, what are you to be sorry about. Don't speak such nonsense. It is I who should be apologizing. Apologizing for not being able to tell you." He looks down.

"Tell me what, sir?"

"All in good time, Dawn." With that, he disappears behind the bend of the cave passage, leaving me to float under the night sky.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Grayos

My small, yet powerful wings carry me through the caves I've lived in my whole life. My feet hover above the ground and I move effortlessly into the winding network of caves. I've been dreading this meeting for a while. Yet, this matter must be discussed. We cannot afford to leave any aspect of the matter unattended.

I sigh as I round the corner that opens into a small cavern with three boulders, finely cut to make a chair-like structure, placed in a circle in the middle of the room. Two of them are occupied. The left one holds Kitiro, the powerful Pidgeot. The right one holds Leyorra, the cunning Aerodactyl. The middle chair remains empty. I cross the room and take my seat as the two other great leaders stare me down. I settle into the chair and wait. Kitiro speaks first.

"Grayos, thank you for coming at such a late hour of the night." He looks worried. I'm worried, too. Yet, I try not to let it show. "We must discuss the important matter at hand. Our Xatu resources have reported that the Wings of Legend will strike again tomorrow. Many of our troops are still recovering and the first evolution pokemon are still severely unmatched."

"I am aware of that, Kitiro. It seems that all we can do is to pray to Arceus that our mountain will survive another ambush. Yet, we must fight back." I look to the Pidgeot for a response.

"I agree, Grayos. No matter what happens, we must fight on." Leyorra speaks her words after Kitiro says this.  
"But, we cannot go on like this forever. Eventually, they will strike and succeed at destroying Skyborne. Our home will fall to rubble!" She is about to continue, but I speak before she can say anymore.

"You think I have not noticed? Leyorra, if they wanted our home destroyed, it would have collapsed long ago. These are legendary pokemon, you know. They want to damage it, yes. However, they won't destroy it." I know why, but only I know. I want to keep it that way. They want us to send out more troops, so they can find those pokemon from years ago. I've managed to hide them, but their safety and our own tribe's safety won't be for much longer. When a meeting, much like this one, was called to send out the first evolution pokemon, I was outnumbered two to one.

"But, Grayos. Why do they even want to destroy us in the first place? Surely your wisdom must have a theory." Leyorra and Kitiro stare at me anxiously for an answer. I sigh. I can't tell them what I know. For the sake of everyone's lives, I cannot utter the truth.  
"Perhaps they attack for conquest. We are known to be the overall rulers of the skies, that much is clear to all. We also have useful resources, strong warriors, and a potential military base for the Wings of Legend. Perhaps they are waiting for us to surrender our resources, our warriors, and our home." It's a stretch, but it might sound convincing enough. I've always been a horrid liar. I hope that the truth has not slip through me.

I seem to have been lucky. The two appear convinced. Kitiro speaks once again. "Yes. Well, if they wish to take our home, we'll just have to hit them first. At the next attack, when they leave, we'll send out a team of stealth raptors to follow the Wings of Legend back to their base. Then, they'll fly back to Skyborne, locate their position, and we send the entire army to take down the Wings of Legend. We'll let them keep their home, of course, but they will never dare attack us once they know just how powerful we are." I sigh again and shake my head.

"They already know our potential and they fight us knowing the full extent of it. There is more than what we've seen. More powerful legendary pokemon. I know it. We couldn't stand a chance." I lean back a bit, finishing. Leyorra speaks up.

"I have to agree with Grayos. There is a good chance that this is not all we've seen of them. We originally believed that Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno was all there is. Yet, we've recently found out that Lugia and Ho-oh are within their army as well. I think the best decision would be to wait until we are sure that those five are all there is of the Wings of Legend." Kitiro looks deflated, but nods. I speak to close the meeting.  
"Then we'll fight them at the noon of tomorrow and hope that our beliefs ring true. That there are only five members of the Wings of Legend." The two nod in agreement. I've won this time, Kitiro.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blake

I fly all by myself early in the morning. No Ty to glide alongside me. I had to spend last night in my old living quarters for primary pokemon. Today, I'm flying to the Raptor squadron of first evolutions to receive my room assignments. The living conditions are different there. They'll room you with two pokemon from the two different squadrons in order to form trust and unity between other squadrons. Sometimes it works and the three become best friends. Sometimes it doesn't and the three just bear through the other two for the night and they fly off with their own kind once the day begins.

I bank right at a fork and- BANG! I fly right into Sheetsu. We both drop to the floor, just like the barrel stunt collision. I scramble up with a sore wing and a headache. Sheetsu doesn't look much better. I'm in for it, now. I scuttle over and help him up off the ground. "Sheetsu! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, sir!" Before I can say anything else, he jumps right into his story.

"Blake! I'm so glad I found you! I don't know where to start! I tried to convince them to let you out of it, but Kitiro said that every pokemon has to be fighting. I told them how this is like a suicide mission, but they declined! Look, the point is, you've got to hide somewhere when you're either out there or before we take off!" He shouts this at me with so much speed and urgency, I don't comprehend any of it.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down! What is it?"

"The Wings of Legend were predicted to strike another ambush this afternoon! I knew you've just evolved and I know you're not ready! You've got to hide. Whether it's before or after take-off doesn't matter. I'll cover for you. You'll be safe."

"Wait, Sheetsu. What if I don't want to hide." His eyes widen in shock.

"Blake, you don't know what it's like on the battlefield with them! Our population of warriors has been decimated over the course of our past battles. You'll die!" A flame ignites inside of me. Anger boils up to my throat. I start shouting at my previous teacher. I don't have any respect for him anymore.

"Exactly! Not the part about me dying, but the population being decimated. That's hundreds of lives! It's unforgivable. And I want every part of bringing revenge on the Wings of Jerks. I really appreciate your offer, but I want to fight." I stare at Sheetsu with a cold and serious stare. He sighs, turns, gives me one last look of pity, and flies off. I sigh and do the same in the opposite direction. Flapping my wings, I play what had just happened through my head. I pay no heed to Sheetsu's warning. I'm strong enough, fast enough. I can do it. He just doesn't believe in me.

I fly forward and I come to a another giant cavern that serves as a training ground for the majority of the first evolutions. Our three separate squadrons come together here to train in flying and attacking. Other smaller training grounds exist to the first evolutions, but not unless they are given a specific task in the army like stealth teams or teams of field medics. This cavern is for the majority of first evolutions. The overall warriors, bent on fighting to their last breath.

The one I'm looking for is perched at a platform with a water basin. The Fearow takes deep gulps of water at the perch. His name is Jiroh. He is the superior to all first evolution raptors. Yet, according to what we've been told by Sheetsu a couple of weeks ago, he has less control over our training and lives. I'm told that he is more like a counselor than a drill sergeant.

I fly over to his side on the platform. As my talons land on the wood, I gain his notice. He stares at me from the corner of his eye as he is drinking. At my presence, he lifts his beak and faces me, his long beak still dripping. "Ah, so you must be Blake. I've heard about your ring course run. Quite an accomplishment, my boy." I nod in thanks. "So, if I'm correct, you're here for your room assignment. We have it ready for you, but there's a problem." My facial expression doesn't falter. He continues.

"You see, it's been predicted that the Wings of Legend are coming for another ambush later today. I assume you hold some skill that you can use. So, we'll just suit you up and you'll be back in time for dinner." He sounds so nonchalant. A completely different approach than from Sheetsu. I can't tell if his view on the matter is bravery, foolish, or crazy. I don't know whether to be mad at him or not for how lightly he thinks of it all or to admire him for brushing off such a powerful force as if it's nothing. All I can really do is nod. Jiroh speaks again.

"Alright. You can go to breakfast for a pre-battle meal and be back here afterwards. You'll be organized for battle and we'll send you and everyone else on their way. When they retreat, we can eat like real victors!" It's faint, but I can sense it. The smallest flick of the eye, the twitch of a feather. The false comfort. His eyes hold the same pity as Sheetsu. He knows that I'm no match against the Wings of Legend. He probably says this to everyone that goes out into battle so that they die with some sort of pride. He knows that some faces will not return.

And, just like Sheetsu, he knows mine will be among them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

April

I flutter out of breakfast, my little belly full. They gave us, like, twice as many food than before! I love it! Maybe it's one of the perks to evolving. What perks aren't there? It's awesome to be a Togetic! I don't have to walk anymore! I can just fly to wherever I want to. I get more food. I laugh in the face of gravity! On top of all that, I heard that I'm finally gonna get roommates! More pokemon equals more fun!

I was asked by my new superior, Fido, to go to the training grounds for some reason. In fact, he's called everyone to the training grounds. I have no idea what Fido called us for. Maybe for training. I have just gotten my wings, after all. I need lots of practice.

I come to the training grounds and I feel overwhelmed. Every pokemon is already there and they are organized into perfect rows of twelve. The Crobat, Fido, a Fearow, and a Flygon oversee the troops. That is, until everyone turns to me at my entrance. I'm late. And I'm paying the price.

Fido comes over to me, his four wings effortlessly keeping him above the ground where I stand with my delicate little feet. He glares down at me with his glowing yellow eyes. "You're late." I bow my head in apology. His expression doesn't change. "I'll let it slide since this is your first day and first battle, but I catch you late to anything one more time, you'll take it up with Leyorra." I bow my head again. "Go line up, third row." I swallow, jump up, and flutter over to the third row which has eleven pokemon instead of twelve. I settle at the very edge and try to make myself discrete.

Fido flies upward so he looks down on the hundreds of awaiting troops. "Now, there has been a threat to our home, Skyborne. The Wings of Legend are coming again soon. Well, they will regret ever setting wing on our territory! We will defend our home until our last breath. We will be victorious!" This is to get us riled up. Some shout battle cries. Most stay silent. Including me. I'm still shaken up from the scolding from Fido.

I'm also a bit shocked. Battle? Who said anything about a battle? I haven't even gotten the hang of flying yet! I can't fight. All I know are two attacks. I know Magical leaf which won't do much good on flying types and Metronome which inflicts damage only half the time! I can't do much else and I have no real way to defend myself. I run this all through my head, but I'm snapped out of my trance when I see the rest of my row filing out of the training ground. I scramble to catch up and nervously follow my comrades.

We march through the caves, footfalls or wing-flaps synchronized as methodically as clockwork. I fall into step with everyone else, my eyes frantically searching around for some sort of comfort. I find none. My heart beats a mile a minute. I take extra breaths and I can't slow them down. My hands get sweaty and I have to force my body to move me forward. Then I realize it.

I'm worried.

I'm more than worried. I'm terrified! The reality of it all hits me. I could die out there. This is a life-or-death deal. Instantly, I want out. No one told me that, by evolving, I would have to face death! Then, I remember. That's not true. Grayos told me. Kila told me. I wouldn't listen. I was too ignorant to pay attention to my future.

Our lines turn a corner and I'm blinded. Some sort of light streams in through an opening in the cave. One wall at the end stands agape like a mouth, showing off it's sparkling white teeth. I squint in the light. Something moves in the back of my mind, as if I've seen this kind of light before. Perhaps a field trip long ago? No, that's not it. It almost feels as if it's from some other world. As my eyes adjust, I dismiss the feeling and march forward.

The opening leads to a cliff, it's edge overlooking a huge cluster of trees. It's so many more trees than what we have in our network of caves. Their green leaves rustle in the cool breeze. My eyes wander upwards. I'm pretty sure those white things are called clouds. Ontinous always described them to us when I was a Togepi. My wandering mind is shot to attention by Fido's booming voice. "Ready, go!" Everyone else takes to the air and I do the same, working my tiny white wings.

The rest of the fleet turns around to face a huge rock called, as far as I'm told, a mountain, much larger than all of our massive caverns combined. The top is coated in snow, a cold and fluffy substance that our Delibirds sometimes made for us to play in on rare occasions. Many pokemon already are perched onto the top of the mountain, looking like tiny specks against the white.

We get closer, but our fleet stops short and settles onto a couple of craggy rocks on the side of the mountain. Winded, I stop for a breath and look around. Everyone else, not even sweating, stares at something above the forest, their eyes serious. I follow their robotic-like gaze and I see a line that separates the earth and the sky. I don't know what to look for. All I see are trees and clouds and sky.

Then, I see it. A few black specks in the distance hovering above the trees. Too big to be normal birds. Much too big. There is also something else. A bright light that comes from one of the larger specks. It widens and appears to come closer. I squint to get a better look and my eyes widen. Leaping off of my perch, I fly away as fast as my wings can carry me. I don't look back to see if anyone else has followed. But, if they stayed they're goners.

That's when the Hyper Beam struck where I used to stand.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dawn

Every pokemon that is perched on that mountain pushes off and charges towards the Wings of Legend, flying in the distance. I reluctantly follow. The wings on my head expand and I dart like a rocket, slicing the air. My eyes are trained on the black dots. Yet, unlike the other hard-core warrior dragons that I was put with, my eyes do not leer at them with loathing. They stare at them in fear. Pure, untainted fear.

Before we took off, I tried to hide. I used my old living quarters. Two pokemon spotted me. The first was a Swellow. He noticed a shadow in my hiding place. He knew I was there. I could tell that he knew. Yet, he kept flying on like I was never there. The other pokemon was Herona. Being the good mother that she is, she busted me and brought me to that Crobat that is apparently running the show in the organization of troops.

Our immense flock flies as one pack to meet the Wings of Legend in a mid-air battle. The legendary pokemon have gotten close enough to make out the details. I almost stop in my tracks. They look like the exact same pokemon I saw in my dreams. I even recall each one my name. The red bird that wields fire, Moltres. The yellow bird that controls thunder, Zapdos. The blue bird that masters ice, Articuno. There are more. The white one with blue scales, he controls water itself. I believe his name was Lugia. Then, the rainbow that dispenses massive amounts of fire, Ho-oh.

There is one more. One that Skyborne doesn't know about. He was in my dreams, too. His glowing yellow pupils are unmistakable. I can almost feel his white claws slashing at me. The green body against the blue sky make him stand out in his powerful serpent-like body. He is the leader of the pack. His name makes me shudder, but I can't help but repeat it in my head. My body trembles. Rayquaza.

Then I realize. If I can just keep my distance, I won't have to fight. I'll be able to come back alive. I slow my pace and allow everyone else to fly ahead of me. They shoot past and go to clash with the Wings of Legend. I still fly, but not fast enough to collide with them. Ahead of me, the attacks are shared between the two.

And they start falling.

Fear darts through every nerve of my body. I freeze in my tracks and watch in horror as every aspect of my nightmare rings true. Everyone, shot down by a Flamethrower and tumble down to the earth below in flames. Some are old. Most are young, possibly newcomers like me. Young lives. Ending much too soon. Tears start coming to my eyes. I look up. The closest one from the Wings of Legend is Moltres. Without thinking, I dart straight towards the flaming bird.

Moltres ejects fire from its mouth like a steady stream, coming out almost endlessly. I don't let that faze me. I fall upon him like a comet, my body twisting, water forms rings around my tail. I whip it at Moltres, colliding with his face. Water sprouts everywhere. The fire of his wings feels hot against my skin, but they die down a bit, the water dousing them. As Moltres grimaces, I take the chance to bounce off of him and to get within a good distance of the flaming monster.

I fly away, part two of my hit-and-run attempt. Out of curiosity, I risk a glance backwards. Recovering faster from my Aqua tail than I anticipated, he counters by releasing a fierce Flamethrower. The flames hurdle towards me at a blinding speed. Flying as fast as I can, I dart out of its deadly path. The Flamethrower barely blows by me. I seem to have missed it, but I yelp out in pain. The flames stop. I stop likewise to examine myself. The tip of my tail, barely touching the blue orbs, is charred, black, smoking, and screaming. Yet, the pain is bearable. I shake it off and, as Moltres is recovering after the Flamethrower, I charge in for another watery blow.

I feel the heat that emanates from his fiery wings, but it does not last very long. Something too fast to see snatches me from my set path. I cry out in surprise and my flexible spine jolts backwards. It hurts, the sudden jerk. Yet, it doesn't scare me as much. Not as much as the claws that are wrapped around my midsection. I'm taken back to last night. Bagon's claws. The fall. I scream.

Whoever is holding me slows down. The claws life me up to eye-level of the monster. I scream again as the yellow eyes glare back at me. Rayquaza gives off a deafening roar. My ears rings and I cringe. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Moltres react to the roar. The other Wings of Legend stop fighting to commit their attention to their leader. Rayquaza continues to stare at me. My voice is silenced from fear.

That's when I was knocked out of his claws. His grip releasing me, I fly away as fast as I can. I turn to the one that attacked the claws of Rayquaza. He flies a distance away from me. The Staravia glances to the side and winks at me. I smile back.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blake

Wind lashes at my face and wings as I climb higher into the open blue sky. A Dragonair flies alongside me. She looks young, about my age. She flashes a thankful smile, her eyes say that she is grateful for the save. I just nod and flap my wings to get to a higher position, safe from the raging green pokemon below.

I start to slow down at a ridiculously high altitude. I feel myself getting heavier from the pressure. My wings catch the air and I am suspended, flapping my wings while staying stationary. The Dragonair is right next to me. Her gaze is directed below to the green pokemon that fights off other warriors. I stare hard at her. She knows what that thing is. I can feel it. So, I resolve to getting as much information from her as possible. "You recognize that green dragon-pokemon, don't you?" She side-glances at me, studies my hard expression, and her gaze wanders back to the thrashing pokemon below among the wispy white clouds.

"It's name is Rayquaza. Don't think for a second that we're safe up here. It can fly up far above the atmosphere. I've seen it in my dreams. My nightmares..." She trails off. I stare hard at her and wait for something else. "I think that it is the leader of this army that came to ambush Skyborne. It uses it's claws and it's Hyper Beam to attack. It's accuracy is spot-on. It's speed is unmatched. We have no chance of defeating it." She finishes, her voice shuddering. I sigh and look down at the massacre that has erupted below. Our warriors fall through the sky, the fluffy clouds below fail to catch any of them. They may never see the light of day again. It's my time to shudder, now. After a long silence, I speak up and the Dragonair turns to my attention.

"Maybe not, but what about one of the three birds?" She understands immediately. We can't take them all down, but we can take one out. The Dragonair starts talking tactics.

"Articuno wields ice, so that won't work. Same with Zapdos with it's thunder. Our best bet is Moltres." I nod in response. We both take a deep breath and drop.

Moltres is blasting away the few warriors that were not attacking Rayquaza. I squint in the bright light of the flames and of the wind that whistles on all sides of me. I break out into a Quick attack as Moltres gets closer. I look behind me and I see water surrounding the tail of the Dragonair. I grin. Good to know we have a water-wielder on our side.

My body darts like a falling star, descending upon the fiery bird. I brace for impact. It comes too soon. Every ounce of my body is slammed into Moltres, right at his center. I hear all the wind being knocked from the lungs of my target. I'm pretty winded myself as I stagger away. Dragonair comes up right behind me. I push air into my shrieking lungs and scatter away, leaving the upcoming Dragonair between her and Moltres.

I spin around quick enough to see her lean body twist, glistening water whirring around her tail like a torrent. The tail slams into Moltres before he has enough time to recover from my attack. Water spouts like a fountain, almost drenching me. Moltres, on the other hand, is soaked. His flames die to only small flickers on his golden-colored wings. They still burn, but only slightly. The Dragonair escapes to my side, far away from Moltres. It seems to be down for the count. I turn to my ally. "That was easy." She doesn't say anything, she simply focuses on Moltres, anticipating something.

Then, the flames start coming. They explode from his wings, tail, head, and mouth. They reach out for a great distance, like fingers trying to touch the sky. The streams of flames were fashioned in a five-pointed star. I almost didn't notice the Dragonair that is now bolting upward. In panic, I follow. Moltres, now in a fiery rage, bellows a deafening roar. My wings fly faster. Dragonair slows down to let me catch up. "I thought flying higher wouldn't do any good."

"For Rayquaza, it doesn't. But, the oxygen levels are less up here. Our goal is to kill the flames. The lesser the oxygen..."

"The weaker the flames." I finish. She smiles. The roar gets closer. He's following us. Good. We stop when we feel the weight increasing and turn to meet our victim. She was right. As Moltres flies higher to meet us at the top, the flames that were stretching in mile-long infernos shrink to little dancing embers.

Dragonair dive-bombs the short distance to slam him with her Aqua tail. The attack comes in contact with Moltres. She hits it again and again, hammering him, leaving no opportunity to take in an ounce of oxygen. Once I get the idea, I bolt to do the same.

Together, we hammer at the Moltres, showing no mercy. I find it exhilarating. Getting vengeance for the lives he has ruined with his own flames. I take time to enjoy the feeling.

Yet, it's cut short. No one notices Rayquaza come up from behind us. At least, no one notices until I'm shot down by the Hyper Beam.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

April

My hands wrap around my feet and my head is tucked in. I hear whispers around me. Whispers that promise death. They dare me to come out, taunting me. With their voices, I hear deafening explosions. Cries of battle, cries of pain. My own cries of fear.

I'm huddled on a fork in the branch of a tree below the battlefield. Tears stream down my cheeks. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I can't do this! I can't be the warrior that the want me to be. I scrunch tighter in my little crevice. Maybe if I make myself small enough, the Wings of Legend will go away.

I hear thuds around me. They've been resounding in my head for the entire time. I've wondered what they are for the entire time. I look up and unveil my face, wet with tears. Then, I let out a shrill scream. Scattered around my little tree are black heaps. They look like piles of sticks. Some are big. Some are small like a twig. The blackness is because they are charred, but that is not the thing that haunts me. If I get a closer look...

They are bare skeletons.

I scream again. They've been burned alive. Most bones have snapped upon impact. Some have their skulls intact. The hollowed-out eye sockets stare back at me. I break into a meltdown right then and there. It's too much. The war. The ambush. The lives. The fire. The bones. It's too much. Voices screech louder in my head. They torment me, hurt me, their cries filled with lust. I shudder uncontrollably, completely terrified and alone in a graveyard.

Then, I hear the scream from above.

I look up into an opening through the trees that reveals a blue sky. A black feathery pokemon, a Staravia, is hurdling and flailing to meet his death. He cries out in panic, the scream echoing in my ears. The voices in my head stop in their tracks and the only sound I hear is of the Staravia.

I feel my heart pulling me upward. My body still trembles. The voices still don't speak, but I know what they want. They want me to catch him. To save his life. But, going out in the open, right in the view of the Wings of Legend, would most likely end both of our lives. His life or potentially my life. A war rages on inside as well as around me. The voices come back. They chant something that I cannot make out. I my head pounds in rhythm with my heart. I start breathing heavily. "Stop!" I yell at no one. I look up again, and before I have a second thought, I'm in the air, darting to catch Staravia.

My eyes are trained on that black figure in panic. I'm deadly calm, despite the episode that just happened. My wings beat at lightning speed. The Staravia gets closer to the point where I see the fear in his eyes. I fly faster. I feel the wind blowing past me, whispering encouragement into my ears. I don't need it. I've got all the determination I need. I get a couple of feet apart from the pokemon.

And I feel a thud on my back.

I look behind me and the Staravia is sprawled across my backside, unconscious. My wings are still free and beating fast. I make a sharp bank and the mountain of Skyborne comes in sight. I hear roars far behind me. Five roars in unison. They're all from the Wings of Legend, I can tell. Yet, only five. That's when I see movement a distance away from me. Flying far to the right of us are many pokemon, all holding onto a fiery bird. The lead of the pack is a Dragonair that seems almost familiar. But, that's not what makes me almost stop flying. The fiery bird that is their captive is Moltres.

That's when I hear a loud, painful moan from my passenger. The Staravia is badly injured. He needs help and fast. I fly ahead as fast as my wings can carry me, the home of Skyborne getting larger. I start breathing harder again from exhaustion. Heavy cargo, little wings, not a good result. The Dragonair flies next to me. "Thank Arceus! He's alright!"

"Well, ...haff... he's hurt bad." I wheeze out.

"Lemme take him back. You've done enough just by saving him." She looks earnest and, again, very familiar. But, this is my chance to prove something to myself. I don't know what, but I've got to do this on my own.

"No, I've got him." I manage to get out. She looks at me with a bit of concern, nods, and flies back to her legendary prize. I fly faster. Maybe it was a mistake. She is faster than I am. Besides, hearing from the shallow breaths of Staravia, I can tell that he's fading fast.

My two feet touch ground at last in one of the take off\landing caves in Skyborne. I carry the Staravia piggy-back style. Yet, I don't have to do it for long. A bunch of other pokemon that look just like me come to my side. Most of them are Togetics. I stare in a bit surprise. It's not like I've never seen them before. It's just that now I have evolved and now we look exactly the same. Except, they wear special scarves, red with a plus-sign on the front, that serve as uniforms. I recognize the uniforms from when I skinned my knee when I was a Togepi and got bandaged up by another Togetic. They're the medics of Skyborne.

They remove Staravia from my back before I can even blink. Two Togetic move him onto a white stretcher. I get a good look at the pokemon for the first time. He's still out cold, his eyes two thin lines. He looks strong with his muscular build, yet broken from whatever hit him. His feathers are matted down against his body, painted crimson red with blood. He lays there unmoving except for his rising and falling chest. It's the last thing I see before the swarm of Togetics, led by the two carrying the Staravia, trots off. I follow them I want to know how it will turn out.

The white flock doesn't notice me running behind them. It's been awhile since I used my feet. I kinda forgot I had them. But, my eyes are trained on the two Togetic blocking the view of the stretcher. We turn a corner into an entrance that is blocked by the spiny heads of the Togetics. One nurse notices that I don't have a red scarf. She steps in front of me. "Excuse me, you're not allowed in the infirmary." I stare her down.

"Please, I need to know if he'll be alright." My eyes plead for something. I don't want reassurance. I want the truth. She puts her hands on my shoulders.

"He was banged up really badly, but I think he'll survive. What was it that hit him? It'll help with the treatment." I give her a blank stare. I really don't know. I just shake my head. She sighs. "Well, it will take a few days, maybe a week for him to recover, but the injuries weren't fatal or permanent." I nod, study my feet for one last second, and take off. Leaving the Staravia in their healing hands.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Dawn

I line up with other dragons in a few rows of ten. My eyes point to the craggy wall of our training center. The other three squadrons are at opposite ends of the cavern. A Flygon occasionally flies in my view, pacing back and forth. Her name is Lilia. She's the superior of the dragon first-evolution squadron. She looks a bit worried. Undoubtedly for the loss of warriors. We're all distraught, dazed, and like zombies to the world.

Lilia takes roll call of our squadron. She holds a long parchment in her hand, filled with the names from the dragon first-evolution squadron that left our mountain earlier today for battle. Those who are found present made it through alright. The names that go without a response is marked to go to the infirmary. If they have the pokemon, then they're not out yet. If the medics don't know where they are, then it's assumed that they've perished in battle.

The names echo in the cavern. A name is called. Its owner someone answers. I let out a breath. Another name is called. There is a long pause filled with silence. I hold my breath as Lilia marks the parchment with an inked feather. We go through each name, one by one. Some names get answers. Some remain unclaimed. Lilia gets to my name. "Dawn?" I take a second to tell myself that it's my name.

"Here." I let out another breath. For the first time since the first strike, I reflect on what happened out there. I really only saw it in third-person. The Dawn that fought Moltres and won wasn't me. It was an unknown being that infested me. Today, it was released in a fury. The whole event lasted maybe an hour, but it felt like days had been used up in the fight. Time didn't exist. It didn't start again until I was back in the safety of our mountain.

Yes, we captured Moltres. Skyborne committed a feat that many thought was impossible. The Staravia and I beat him down until he was damaged well. Then the Hyper Beam's damage hit both the Staravia and Moltres. The damage was shared between the two and Moltres went down. So did Staravia, but a Togetic caught him. I was relieved that my fighting companion is still alright to the best of my knowledge. After we landed with our captive, I only saw a glimpse of Staravia being rushed to the infirmary. I never got the chance to say "thank you".

Roll call finishes and Lilia dismisses us to our living quarters. Everyone else rushes out of the room while I stay in my spot, not issued a new living quarters yet. I stand until there is only me and Lilia. At first she doesn't notice my presence. I swallow hard. "Ma'am?" My voice is small, but it bounces right back to me, louder than when I created the sound. She turns. "Please, darling. Call me Lilia! You're Dawn, right?" I nod. "We found a spot for you with two other newcomers. Follow me!" She beckons with her silver claw for me to come. I obey.

We fly down the passages in complete silence. The flicker of the torches are the only sounds that fill it. No words are exchanged between us. Yes, there was a victory today. Yet, there were also many deaths. Skyborne had it hard enough by having to fight off Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno at once. Then, it became even more tragic when Lugia and Ho-oh came. Rayquaza must have killed thousands more.

We turn a corner and several silk curtains line the walls to block off living quarters. They are all pure white, tightly woven, tear-free, and new. I'm in love with them instantly. Our bug-types have really outdone themselves in these. Lilia points to the second one on the left. I follow her claw and nod in thanks. She nods back and disappears behind the corner once again.

I push through the new curtain and a room, three times the size of my old one, reveals itself to me. Three large, straw beds are lined up along the wall. Even a chest is there to hold things. I know I'll have to share it, but this is better than I could hope for! I float to the center of the room and spin slowly around, observing every corner of my new home. I close my eyes. I could live here.

"Whoa! This place is so cool!" I whip around to face the door. A white figure stands there. Her eyes flying all over the room. They turn to focus on me. "I guess we're roomies! I'm April!" She smiles and memory hits me. She was the one that saved the Staravia!  
"I guess we are. Um, I want to thank you for saving Staravia." I utter out and smile back.

"It's nothing. He's in the care of the infirmary, now. What hit him, anyway?" April flies into the room to look around as she speaks.  
"Rayquaza's Hyper Beam hit him, but the damage was shared between him and Moltres. So, the damage was cut in half. Is he alright?" I want to know. If he died, I'd never forgive myself.

"The medic said he's going to be fine." I let out a sigh of relief. "What's your name, by the way?" I look up to her. She stares at me expectantly.

"Dawn." April looks at me oddly, then her face lights up like a light.

"Oh my gosh! You're Dawn!? That's so weird! What a coincidence!" She starts giggling, then laughing. I'm taken aback. April bursts out into a laughing fit, falling to the floor. I have no words. I just stare at her like she's crazy. Maybe she is. April starts calming down. She picks herself off the floor and meets my large eyes. "We've met before when we were primary pokemon! It was in the mess hall! I was a Togepi and you were a Dratini. I was with Kila and she wouldn't talk with you because of something about some silly curse and... geez, I can't believe it!"

I stare at her, searching my memories. Then, it comes to me. The Togepi and the Natu that I thought were dared to sit with the "cursed" pokemon. "Wait, so when you sat by me. That wasn't a dare?" The words are out before I can stop them. She looks at me quizzically.

"Of course not! You were just sitting there all by yourself and I figured you needed a friend!" Her words are sincere. I immediately regret my accusation. I study the floor. "Hey, what's wrong? You look sad." I only glance upwards.

"It's nothing. Sorry." We stare at one another for a long time.

"Well, I think that we're allowed to go eat now. I'm starving!" April flutters over to the exit with her two white wings beating rapidly. "Well, come on! They might run out!" I grin and follow her out of our new home.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Blake

The pain creeps through every inch of my body, burning it from the inside. I'm in a daze. Only a few colors dance before my eyes. Most of my world is black. I hear muffled voices, but that's all my ears are capable of. All I can feel is the rising and falling of my chest. None of my muscles will obey. My mind is foggy, but somehow, I know I'm not dead. One single thought reverberates through my mind. The Hyper Beam. Memories flood me, recalling the feeling of immense power slamming into my back, scorching parts of my feathers and severing my skin all over. I survived it. I don't know how I did it, but I survived.

Time comes to a standstill. The burning pain still courses through my veins, tormenting my body. And there is nothing I can do about it.

Yet, with every passing minute, I start to gain something from my senses back. A twitch of a wing. A picture that fades in and out of my vision. Words that I can actually make out. My body still won't move, but eventually, I can hear full messages. I hold onto each one like a precious gift. "He's holding steady...get that revival herb tonic! Stat!" The words float into my head like a cloud, lingering as long as I let it. I feel something bitter trickle down my throat. It burns in my mouth and stomach, but I drink it like honey. Anything, any sensation is enough for me.

Words start coming my direction. "Blake...move your wing...if you can hear me." A female voice tells me this. I make my wing twitch. "Hearing is...normal." More voices. More words. More tonics and herbal remedies burning in my throat. Pictures become clearer and I can find and identify shapes. Soon, I find out that multiple Togetics are at my aid, their red and blue shapes a dead giveaway. They keep talking to me. "Blake? Can you say anything?" Same female voice.

"Mmf" is all I can let out. It's not my fault, though. It's the bitter medicines.

"Keep trying. Please." She urges me on. I try again. This time, I can see her delicate face in a blurred state. I feel a cool substance being spread around my injured wing. I sigh in relief as it soothes my screaming wing. "Blake?" I'm snapped back to reality. The nurse waits patiently for my words.

"H-how's t-this?" It stings my throat, but I'm glad that I can still talk.

"That's great, Blake. Now, we're going to be wrapping a bandage around your wing." I nod and she stays with me as other medics wrap a cloth on my wing. It stings. The screaming returns. I grimace. "Stay strong, Blake." Her voice is light like the wind. I bear through the pain. "That's it. You're doing great, Blake." I stare at her, feeling the cloth pulled taut.

All senses return and I find out that I'm on my back, staring up at the rock ceiling which is blocked by the nurse. I turn my head to the side and see a white, woven-silk sheet covering the rock that I'm lying down on. More silk acts as a divider. Is all fabric silk here? I turn back to my nurse. She smiles. I smile back, but my eyes warp into a Ty-stare. How long have I been here? What happened after I blacked out? What about the pokemon that helped me out on the battlefield. I'm not gonna get answers lying here on my back.

I sigh and start to pick myself up off the examination rock. The nurse looks a bit panicked. "Blake, let's take this slow and steady. You're still badly hurt." I don't want to listen to her. I want to get up. Her hands press me back down. "You have to allow you injuries to heal." I fight against her hands. She pins me down with more force. I want out. More doctors come to the nurse's aid. I want to get out. I want to find them. I want to find the real Togetic that saved me and the Dragonair that fought with me. I want to know that they're okay.

A male Togetic who holds my wings down onto the white rock-table speaks to me. "You're wounds need to heal. You have to stay in bed." I glare at him, then look around. A few more have come into my little closed-off room of the infirmary. More are probably ready. I give up. I let my muscles go limp and the medics sigh in relief. There's no use trying to get out. I wouldn't make it through the curtain, even if I had two working wings. These are professionals. They probably had cases like me before. Eventually, the doctors go off to where they are needed, leaving me and my nurse until she leaves too. I don't blame her. After that battle, the place is probably packed with beaten-down pokemon. They need her more than I do. My wings lie flat at my sides, my eyes make shapes in the rock ceiling. I still feel stiff. Stiff and useless.

Time becomes non-existent once again. It must have been days. Days that will never come back to me. The only way to tell time is when my nurse comes in to spoon-feed me mashed Oran berries. It's a long process that takes forever. My stomach isn't strong enough to hold a whole lot down at once, so she has to give me little bits until the bowl she holds it in is gone. Judging by how many times she has fed me, it's been about four days.

Typically, a patient would sleep a lot. Not me. I can't sleep at all. Thoughts of the battle still race through my head. The Rayquaza holding the Dragonair. The plan. The hammering on Moltres. The Hyper Beam. Mostly the pokemon I saw when I was high up in the sky. They were all dropping to the earth, just like I almost did. Tears flood my eyes. Then, I trace back to the morning before that. Jiroh's false encouragement. Sheetsu's warning. Sheetsu... I miss him already. I think all pokemon are supposed to be fighting, so that includes Sheetsu. It hits me that he might of died, too. More tears come. I shake my head. I can't afford to think like that. He's a strong Swellow. The Wings of Legend couldn't take him down that easily, could they?

The next morning, the nurse comes in early. She doesn't have any Oran berries. I stare at her as she comes next to my wing. My eyes in wonderment, she carefully unwraps the bandage from my wing. I start to get excited and it shows in my expression. "Hold your Ponytas, Blake! I'm doing it as fast as I can." She jokes at me and talks to me as she unravels "We think the medicine we rubbed on has done it's job already." The last section of bandage falls to the floor. Underneath is a scar, but I can still move the wing without difficulty. My eyes are filled with gratitude as I stare at the nurse. She smiles and crosses her arms. "There. Now, was that so hard to wait?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

April

"So, Bagon and the others ran for cover and I just floated there. Grayos didn't say much. He said he was sorry for something that no one told me and he just left." Dawn and I glide through the passages on the way to our living quarters after training. After sharing how I evolved, I begged Dawn to tell me how she turned into a Dragonair. After constant pursuit, she spilled.

"Seriously? What was Grayos doing there?" I stare at her in wonder. The leaders are like celebrities to Skyborn. The only time I see them is when we're called to an assembly. A leader talking to me up close and personal seems like a dream.

"I don't know. Maybe he was flying through or something and noticed us outside. It's forbidden, you know." Dawn speaks in a casual tone.

"Yeah, I guess." We fly in silence. Some pokemon pass us, minding their own business. I break the quiet scene. "But, there's one thing that I don't get." Dawn turns to me expectantly. "You told me that you were outside on the cliff with a Bagon and his posse, you fell off, evolved, then Grayos magically appeared." I give her a "really?" expression. "Dawn, can you be any more vague? Tell me the details! What was Bagon, Swablu, and Trapinch doing there? Why were you outside? How did you fall off?" I swap my expression with a "pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top" face. Dawn sighs. Another pokemon passes by and she follows him with her eyes. Dawn bends down to whisper to me.

"Wait until we're back at the room." She straightens up and I understand. She trusts me, but no one else.

We duck underneath the curtain without difficulty. The large room engulfs us in it's rock walls. Dawn settles on her bed, the lower half of her body coiling around to keep balance. I sit down on my own straw bed across from hers. I wait. Dawn takes a deep breath.

"As long as I can remember, I've been in training. I've trained harder than everyone else, day in and day out. I worked hard towards my goal. To evolve. Yet, once I was of level to evolve, nothing happened. I was crushed. I continued to train my hardest. I learned new moves, but I still looked the same. Eventually, I gave up. I still trained like everyone else, but while they evolved, I remained in the primary pokemon state. Everyone I grew up with became Vibravia, Shelgons, even Altaria. I would just stay in the same rank and wait for another round of newbies to watch go by." She pauses then continues.

"It eventually got around that I stayed a Dratini for longer than normal. They believed that I was cursed. No one would talk to me, afraid of catching it. I was the bottom of the cliques and a disgrace to my superiors. I no longer felt anything but pain." Another pause. Tears began to stream down her delicate cheeks in miniature waterfalls. That's when I notice the marks beneath the tears and on her cheeks. It's not too noticeable, but I identify them immediately.

"Dawn. Why do you have scars on your face?" She sighs and more tears come to join the growing stream. Dawn explains further, getting a bit choked up.

"Our squadron was training in our grounds. I got there a bit late, but I got right to work. I let loose an Aqua tail on a dummy. It fell apart and I was proud of my power. But I got everyone else wet in the process. They hated me. Every last one of them wanted me dead. So, apparently, that's just what Bagon, Swablu, and Trapinch intended to do. They secured me and gagged me while I was half-asleep in my living quarters. They brought me to a cliff and claimed that I was a demon sent by the Wings of Legend to bring bad luck and to find out all their secrets. I told them that it wasn't true. But, as a torture device, Bagon kept slashing at me, demanding answers I didn't have. Eventually, they gave up and threw me off the cliff. Before I hit the ground, I evolved. You already know the rest..." Dawns voice fades off. Her neck cranes forward to hang her head low. Sobs echo in the cavern, each one bouncing back and forth in the large room. I fly over to comfort her. She notices me and bends her neck down lower to cry on my shoulder. I just wrap my little arms around her neck and give her a reassuring hug. I don't know what to say. I've had a much easier life than hers. Pity-comfort seems false. So, I just stand there, holding Dawn in my arms.

"Dawn?" She removes herself and looks at me. I grab hold of her head, one hand on each side and stare her straight in the eye. "It's in the past. You can't change it. You can either cry about it or grow from it. Which will it be?" Dawn is taken back in surprise. I'm surprised at myself. It's the first really smart thing that I've ever really said. I stare at her. She stares at me. Dawn nods.

"Thanks, April."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kitiro

"Remove the locks!" I shout at a Skarmory. Only he knows how to unlock the heavy iron door. He and other Skarmory made it, after all. The Skarmory jumps and rushes to set the lock loose. The chains clang together as they fall to the floor. Then, the Skarmory works the mechanism that lifts the iron door. The red glow already reaches my eyes before the door is lifted a few inches. I grin. I had to see him for myself. The door opens all the way and I fly in.

I nod to the Skarmory to close the door behind me. He obeys and it is just Moltres and I. His wings are held to the ground with heavy chains that the Skarmory crafted themselves, as usual. His beak has been wrapped shut by rope. He does not thrash, which puzzles me. We've captured him, so why isn't he panicking? The Moltres just stares at me with eyes that look like they are lost to the world. I chuckle. What an actor. Pretending his innocence. I don't know if the previous interrogators fell for his act, but I won't for a second. I speak. "So, Moltres. I see you're finding our hospitality unsatisfactory. No?" He gazes at me with pleading eyes.

"Please understand! I don't know where I am! I don't know who the Wings of Legend are! I just want to go home!" He seems innocent, but I'm no fool.

"Oh? And where is this "home" of yours?" I ask him nonchalantly.

"It's Victory Road in the Kanto region. I was there one minute, perched in my usual spot. With a blink, I'm here in chains!" He spins a tale of lies. I smirk.

"I'm sure. I'm sure." I glance over to the Skarmory that remains in the stockade with me. The rope that triggers our "little friend" dangles beside him. I turn back to our prisoner. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question. I just need an answer and then you can go home. But, if you decide that you don't want your freedom, then you can say "hi" to our friend." Moltres stares back at me. "Where are the Wings of Legend's hideout?"

"I told you and everyone else the honest truth! I don't know what you're talking about!" I sigh and nod to the awaiting Skarmory. He bites down on the rope and pulls.

A large basket that hangs above Moltres tips over. In seconds, a tsunami cloaks Moltres and splashes on the ground. With a simple flap of my wings, I rise above the puddle that forms below me. The water runs out and settles in a miniature lake on the ground. Moltres coughs and hacks from being drenched. His fire dwindles to tiny embers. "If you'd like, we can set up another pool for you to play in." Moltres shudders and trembles like a leaf below me.

"Kitiro, that's enough." I whip around. Standing in the entrance is Grayos, his eyes leering at me. "He doesn't know anything. He was under mind control." His shadow stretches long behind him.

"Mind control? Absurd! He's guilty! He's just playing everyone." I ignore Moltres, glaring at Grayos square in the eye.

"Kitiro, I came down here far before you did with a Xatu. He was, indeed, under mind control. Somehow, the effects have worn off. I'd suspect from out-of-range." Grayos makes no motion except with those blasted words of his. Yet, there is something about him that sets me off. An uneasy vibe that I pick up from him.

"A Xatu? Did you find any information from him by reading his mind?" I want to know. Perhaps he might be beneficial to Skyborne for once. Grayos sighs.

"Yes. We know the general location. The Sinnoh region. Mt. Coronet." I almost shout of joy. Yes! We have the location! We can send an army and finally end this war!

"Thank you, Grayos. I'll send out the army to ambush them immediately." I fly out of the dungeon, past Grayos and down the passageway. "No, Kitiro." I stop in mid-wing. Grayos still stands behind me.

"'No'? What do you mean, 'no'?" I land firmly on the ground with my sharp talons.

"We can't attack them. They're far too powerful." He still does not turn, simply facing the direction of Moltres who is now curiously watching our conversation. I growl at him. He's always like this. Trying to convince us not to attack. But, the longer he waits, the stronger the Wings of Legend grow.

"Grayos, I'm assembling the army. Even if it is without the Special or Dragon squadron. I'll form a Raptor squadron army to attack the Wings of Legend."

"Every single one of them will die." Besides his lips to utter the words, Grayos does not move at all. That idiotic excuse for a leader! I start to shout at him.

"Grayos, It's either they finish us, or we finish them!" My voice reaches the far corners of the dungeon, making the Skarmory jump. Hearing my own shout echo back at me, I wait for a response from him. He shakes his head and turns halfway to face me, his bare shoulder pointing in my direction.

"Kitiro, according to our laws and traditions, I cannot stop you from taking the Raptor squadron to battle. Yet, I can highly advise against it. So I beg of you now. Do not send them out to battle. I am telling you as a co-leader, experienced warrior, and life-long friend. Do not attack." I chuckle. It's my turn to shake my head.

"'Life-long friend'..." My stare turns cold. "I don't even know the meaning of that anymore." With that, I storm off. Leaving Grayos to stand there and watch me leave to assemble the troops.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dawn

The flicker of the blue flames fill the silence of the room. April is sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling in blissful rhythm. I wish I could sleep like that, but I can't. I can't fall asleep. My body is exhausted, but my mind refuses to give it a break. I'm too scared to fall asleep. I'll just be plunged into another nightmare. Another cold, dark cage to try to fight my way through. So, I just watch my delicate little friend sleep.

There is occasional flapping outside the hallways. My head doesn't turn to the door, but I pay close attention to the flapping of wings. I feel like I'm watching a tree grow. Long, boring, and empty. It's going to be a long night.

I hear two pairs of wings fly through the hallway. One has long and powerful strokes with little effort. The other pair seems to be struggling yet, strong. They get closer to our dorm. Pokemon in twos are a bit rare at this time of night. It's typically just one. I hear their talons hit the ground in front of our living quarters. I turn to the silk curtain to see a Fearow walk through. He gazes at me with kind eyes. The silk falls onto the other pokemon. I peer behind Fearow's large wing. Emerging from it is a Staravia. Not just any Staravia. OUR Staravia.

I turn back to my slumbering partner. "April! Wake up!" She moans. I bend down and push at her with my snout. She turns away. Irritated, I free my tail from below me. I've been working on this move for days. The orbs on my tail start glowing. I move them in elaborate patterns just like Lilia told me. April still sleeps when I flick my tail for a final move. A cloud forms above April's sleeping body. Just as I hoped for, the small gray cloud released little drops of water. They shower April, soaking every part of her body. She starts sitting up and moaning louder.

"Mffff. Stop the raaaaiiiiin!" She whines as the rain pours harder.

"You wouldn't get up! We've got guests, April!" I jerk my head to Fearow and Staravia. She glares at me and then sleepily turns to face our guests. Her eyes get wider at the sight of Staravia. With one more flick of my tail, I erase the rain cloud from the room. The Fearow explains their presence.

"Sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night. My name is Jiroh. I'm the leader of the first-evolution Raptor squadron." He gestures to the Staravia. "This is Blake. He is your roommate. He's been held in the infirmary for several days due to an injury. He needs to take it easy for a few more days, but he should be alright if he doesn't strain himself." Blake stares at us and recognizes us instantly. He grins a bit. Jiroh continues. "He will be living with you in your living quarters. Make sure that he's healing alright and tell me if there's a problem. Goodnight." With that, he leaves the room to go to bed himself, leaving the three of us to wonder how the heck we got paired up when we met on sheer coincidence a few days ago. Blake is the first to speak.

"Um, I want to thank you. Both of you for helping me out there a few days ago." He waddles on his talons closer to us. I guess he's not used to being grounded yet. He studies his claws sheepishly, avoiding our eyes. April is the first to break the silence.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem at all. But, geez, first I get paired with the Dratini that I met a while ago and now I get paired with the guy that I met falling out of the sky! What are the chances of that?" She starts giggling again and Blake chuckles along with her. "I'm April, by the way." Blake nods and turns to me expectantly. I take a deep breath.

"My name is Dawn." I gaze at him, reading his eyes. He seems to be thinking, searching his memory or something. Then, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Y-you're D-dawn?" He stutters, backing away from me. His eyes turn from surprised to fearful. I sigh heavily. I instantly know why. I should've expected this eventually. Just because I've evolved doesn't mean the "cursed pokemon" bit goes away.

"Yes." I study the floor before me while Blake studies his exit routes.

"Um, I'm s-sorry. Th-there must have been a mistake and-" Before Blake can finish and get through the curtain door, April drops right in his path, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean, Blake?" April gets right up in his face and he's taken back by shock and surprise.

"W-well, she's cursed and-"

"SHE'S NOT CURSED! SHE WAS JUST A DRATINI THAT EVOLVED A BIT LATE!" April's on a roll. Blake frantically gazes from me to April, unsure who to be scared of the most. But, April doesn't stop there. "You gossip-spreading, big-mouthed, curse-believing, back-talking, bully! You and the rest of the lot! Assuming that innocent pokemon are inflicted with a stupid curse! How dare you!" It's official. Both me and Blake are terrified of her, now. The soft bubbly Togetic that I once knew has transformed into a blossoming inferno of rage. You can almost see the steam coming out of her ears and the fire that grows in her pupils. We're both speechless. April's breathing becomes a bit slower and she has calmed a bit. Still, as a last bit of anger, she grabs Blake by the feathers and lifts him up off the ground, her face inches away from his. In a calm-deadly voice, she leaves one last scar on Blake. "Dawn is not cursed and you will treat her as such. Understand?" Blake gulps in response. "Good." She drops him on the ground and flies back to her straw bed, still seething. Both of us stare at her and then stare at each other. I offer him a bit of relief

"She'll be her typical bubbly self by tomorrow." He grins a bit. April squints at him one last time before lying down. She's the kind of person that falls asleep instantly. I, on the other hand, stay up for hours. I stare from the slumbering April to Blake, still standing in the center of the room. He speaks up.

"Um, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I-I didn't know that you weren't cursed." He studies his talons again. I glare at him.

"Yeah, like I told you I was cursed. Don't rely on jerks for the truth next time." I send a cold stare into him. He sighs.

"I know. It was stupid to believe them." His shoulders hunch over. Part of me wants to yell at him like April just did. Another part of me can't blame him. He's not the one who started the rumors. He was taught that the rumors were fact. Kind of like being taught that the sky is pink for your entire life up until you go outside and find out that it's blue. I want to say something nicer than my last comment to him. But, I can't bring myself to do it.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep." That's all I can get out. Blake looks up from the floor, nods, and takes the straw bed next to mine. He settles in and falls asleep quickly like April. So, it's just me. Staring into the dancing, blue flames of the torches that line the wall, counting the seconds until dawn arises.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Blake

"What?" I don't want believe what my ears have heard.

"Blake, the nurse said that your wing is still pretty banged up. I asked her personally and she said that there is no way that you'll be able to make the journey to Mt. Coronet. I'm sorry, but you're just not physically able at the moment." A fire is ignited inside of me. I got up early this morning to catch Jiroh in the halls on the way to the training grounds just to be slapped in the face with the news. The first time that anyone of Skyborne is landing an attack on the Wings of Legend and I can't be part of it. My talons tense as they waddle alongside Jiroh in the halls. Each talon clutches the earth so hard, I have to rip them out of the ground. I feel myself feeling a mix of emotions. Anger, regret, shame. They bubble up inside of me like boiling water that's ready to overflow.

"You've got to let me go with them! I was one of the ones that took down Moltres!" I should deserve at least some credit for that.

"First of all, just because you were out there fighting on the same battlefield as Moltres, doesn't mean that you are responsible for his capture. You know as well as I do that a higher up must have taken Moltres down." I roll my eyes. I told my nurse of my accomplishment back at the infirmary, too. She just laughed and stuffed more Oran berries down my throat. There is no use in trying to convince them. I wouldn't believe it if I heard it myself. I resort to just begging to go fight in general.

"Please let me go fight. My wing is nothing. I can fight just fine with it." I press harder.

"Blake, it's out of my control. I'm sorry but you're staying in Skyborne." Jiroh drops the conversation at that, outstretching his wings and taking to the air to make up the lost time. I follow him, my wing complaining fiercely. I don't say anything else. Jiroh's mind is set in stone. However, maybe a higher-up will admit me into the army. There is one pokemon that can overwrite Jiroh's demands in the Raptor squadron. Kitiro.

The passage dispenses us high up in the final evolution training ground. I've never set wing in such a place, but it's bigger than the primary and first evolution training grounds combined. Obstacles are everywhere in the massive cavern. There are even some tools and equipment that I don't recognize. I look downward and the largest army I've ever seen assembled rests on the ground. At the front of the mass assemble is the Raptor squadron leader, standing proud and tall. Jiroh dives down to meet them. I want to dive down with him, but something stops me. Instead, I perch on a nearby platform to watch.

Jiroh says something to Kitiro and takes his place in the back row. Kitiro seems satisfied, for he starts his battle speech. "Today, we take off to take on the Wings of Legend. Today, we move to bring honor to our squadron. Today, we will end this war. Even if it is without our brothers and sisters from the other squadrons. Today, we bring everlasting peace to our tribe. For now, and for successors of Skyborne!" Battle cries erupt from the entire army. From everyone save one pokemon. The one from the top row, right next to Jiroh, that is not screeching in preparation for battle. He is easy to pick out and I recognize him immediately. The glazed look in his eyes, worried. Just like they were before I flew off for battle. It seems like ages ago since I last saw him, yet it was only a few days past.

The army takes flight and flaps in unison out of the cavern through a wide cave that is their exit route through Skyborne. I whisper his name to myself as I see the last of his tail disappear into the cavern.

"Sheetsu..."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

April

I hover in mid-air, wandering the posts that tower over everything. My eyes wander from ring to target to dummy and back to ring again. This is what it was like for me for the past few days. Wandering, unsure of what to do. When I was still a Togepi, training was chattering away with Kila. I didn't know any attacks, didn't know how to fight. But, Kila helped waste away the time. Now, with two friends that are dead serious about their training, I'm left to wander the training grounds without purpose. Sure, I know Magical Leaf, but what good is that against the Wings of Legend?

My eyes wander aimlessly around the cavern, scanning over every pokemon that soars above and below me. I spot Fido talking to a pokemon far below, close to the ground. I flutter down a bit to get a closer look. I identify the guest pokemon as a Jumpluff. Fido nods to the Jumpluff, then looks up until his eyes rest on me. "April! Front and center!" His voice booms in the cavern. Startled, I waste no time getting down to eye level of Fido. I recognize the Jumpluff, now. My old mother, Ontinous, floats beside Fido who keeps talking as if I have no memory of the pokemon in front of me. "April, this pokemon says that she wants to speak with you." I nod and he flies up to go yell at someone else, leaving me and Ontinous alone. She has something in her fluff\hand. A red bundle of something.

"April, I'm so glad to see you again!" She forgets formal greetings and hugs me with her soft fluff. I hug her back. I've missed her so much. Ontinous breaks away and holds me at arms length. "I'm so proud of how strong you're becoming! When I heard that you went off to the last battle, I thought you were killed!" I smile a bit.

"I'm glad to see you, too." is all I can get out.

"April, I'd love to chat with you all day. But that's not why I'm here..." I blink. She lets go of me and holds the red bundle in front of her. "I came with a choice for you." I cock my head slightly. Ontinous explains further. "As a Togetic and a member of Skyborne, you've got two different choices to serve your tribe. Most Togetics have natural healing hands. They make outstanding medics which make up our infirmary. Another medic would surely be useful in these hard times. However, your evolved forme, Togekiss, is extremely powerful. Among the most powerful fliers in the skies. Strong pokemon are needed to end this war. So, you have a choice." Ontinous reveals what the red bundle is. The red is cloth. The scarf and certification of a medic. The wrinkled white seal makes it clear. However, something is still left in the cloth, wrapped within the scarf.

The sides drop down and hang off of Ontinous's hands. Inside the scarf is a stone that I've only seen a few times and have heard of it's mysterious effects. Cradled in the cloth is a Shiny Stone. At the sight of it, it stirs my heart. Making it race. The little bundle of the two items display my choices. To remain a Togetic and become a medic or to evolve and become a Togekiss. Ontinous smiles at me and places the items in my delicate hands. Once I cradle it, she ties the edges together to secure the precious evolutionary stone. "April, you're allowed time to think about it. But, I wouldn't dwell on it for too long. After all, we are in the middle of a war.

With that, Ontinous gives me a final hug. Her warmth embraces my body, letting every bone in my body relax. She breaks apart after a while, turns, and floats up to an exit. I watch her lightweight body disappear behind a cave wall, leaving me alone with my future cradled in my arms. I hover there for a long time, trying to process it all. I'm not a fighter. Never was, never will be. I'd be the most useful as a medic and I'd be safe from the outside perils. However, the scenes from that fateful war come back to me like agonizing pains. The roaring, the voices, the bones, the bones, the bones. My blood runs cold like ice. Seeing bodies like that everyday, watching soldiers in pain, in sorrow, and on the threshold of death. I'm not sure if I could handle that, just as much as I couldn't handle seeing it again on the battlefield.

My wings propel myself towards the exit. I don't even have the heart to fly around without cause. I want to curl up in my bed and wait for something. I don't know what, but something. So, I follow the passages to my living quarters, my feet dragging along the ground, yet still staying loft.

As a medic, I really could do a lot of good, though. Lives would be saved, injuries healed by my hands. The death toll could be reduced with more help, even if it is small. I could be the cause for a life. Besides, I'm not at all powerful, so it seems that I'd offer the most use as a medic. However, the main cause of all this pain, the war, doesn't need medics. They need warriors. To end the war, we need to win it all. But, for that, Skyborne needs all the power it can get.

I finally duck under the silk curtain\doorway to our room. Just as I so desired, I collapsed and curled up on my straw bed, awaiting night to arrive or for sweet sleep to overcome me. Whichever one comes first.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dawn

I hear my breath move in and out of my body, my entire concentration focusing on my tail. My eyes are closed, but I know what I'm doing. I've practiced it so much, it's become muscle memory. I hear Lilia speaking softly to me, walking me through it. "Yes, that's it. And... one more horizontal slice." I do as she says, really not needing the instruction. My tail swishes horizontally, and I open my eyes, not even bothering to check my surroundings, but looking upwards. Up in the empty training grounds, a gray cloud forms and blossoms. I look to Lilia, staring up at the cloud that I've created. She looks at me and nods. I know what she means. I drop out of the air, getting closer to the ground. Wind blows by me, carrying me downwards.

I slow down and stop just soon enough to watch my creation come to life. Lightning crashes on the higher posts, frying the tips of them to a crisp. The white hot light explodes in my eyes, illuminating the darkest corners of the training ground. Thunder makes the cavern tremble. It roars in my ears, rumbling in every nerve of my body. I grin. Lilia flies up higher towards the cloud and flaps her wings to dispel the raging thunderstorm. Her being a ground type, she's not afraid of lighting. I, being a flying type, had to get to lower airspace.

I fly up to meet Lilia, beaming in my accomplishment. "How'd I do, Lilia?"

"That was great! You took it on like a natural!" She beams at me, proud of her student. Being the superior to the primary evolution Dragon squadron, Lilia encountered many Dragonairs in her lifetime. Making her the ultimate teacher for weather-changing Dragonairs, despite being a Flygon herself.

The last wisps of cloud vanish and I take a breath. "Dawn, I'd say you're good on practice for today. You can take the rest of the day off, if you'd like." I stare at her in wonder. A day off? Am I hearing things? Days off are non-existent now. This is wartime. But, I don't question it. I'll take the day off and run. So, I nod and fly off, exploring the options of what I could do.

I decide to stop by my room first. My head pushes through the curtain, the silk draped across my back. I glance around the room and I notice April is sleeping with some sort of red cloth under her arms. Her chest rises and falls peacefully as I slowly inch out of the room, careful not to make any noise. Once my head is retrieved, the white curtain hangs limply above the ground. As silently as I came, I leave the passageway.

I study the ground, unsure of where to go. I'm unconscious of turning at forks in the caves, seeming to wander Skyborne aimlessly. But, somehow, I know where I'm going. I don't know how I know, but I do. I recognize every crack in the rock earth, every spare pebble scattered beneath my floating body. I know it all. I hunt for the origin of the memory in my mind. Maybe on the way to training...no. The way to the mess hall...nope, not that either.

Then it hits me.

And just as I find a time to go with the place, I look up to see the ragged, torn curtain of a tiny living quarters. The one I've watched every night for years while trying to go to sleep. The curtain that rippled meaning the "safe" signal. Without thinking, I slip under it, scrunching up in the tiny space, too small for me now. But, it was once the perfect size for me. My old living quarters.

The torches that I had lit on that last night have been long extinguished, but I still remember them so vividly. I'd hope that they'd keep the nightmares away. No such luck for the little Dratini. My eyes focus on the old cot that I'd lie on. Woke from every nightmare on that bed. The nightmares. The shadows. The deaths. I thought that the nightmares were all they were. Bad dreams that would be gone by morning. Now, I know that they're real. More than real. They are a living nightmare.

My thoughts race in my head, recalling the dreams I've had in this room. Never pleasant. One thing that always comes back into my head are all those deaths. Hundreds of our pokemon falling, falling. Like a rainshower. A never-ending rainshower death. My first instinct is to remind myself that it was a dream. But it's not. That's what's happening out there. Real lives gone. All because of this war.

I float in silence for a long time, staring at the raggedy, old cot. Then, shockingly, I grin a bit.

There is one good part to my dreams happening in real life.

Unlike my dreams, this nightmare can be awoken from and to make the nightmare never come back.

That's to end this war.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Blake

I've been waiting for days. Days of imprisonment, at least in my mind. Everyday, I'm only allowed one hour of training. One hour to really prove to myself that I'm not weak. One hour to lose myself in the air. One hour to be free. The other three hours that are in place of my usual training have been wasted.

Some of that time is spent back in the infirmary. A doctor was assigned to make sure that my wing is healing. They still don't believe that I took a hit from a Hyper Beam and survived without permanent damage. They assume it was some sort of attack from either Moltres, Zapdos, or Articuno. The question is, which one? That's what my doctor asked me. I told him the answer, but he wouldn't believe that I could possibly survive the damage taken from a Hyper Beam. So, he asked his associate and his associate asked someone else. Pretty soon, it's one of the many talks that float around in the infirmary. The mystery case of the Staravia. Not a mystery to me, though.

The other hours of the day, I've been sentenced to bedrest. I hate it the most. There is nothing to do. Sometimes April comes in with that red cloth in her hand, but she's not chattering like her usual self. I'm worried about her.

But it's not the thing that I dwell on the most. What seeps in my mind is far more concerning than April. The Raptor squadron battle is raging on somewhere miles away and I'm here wasting away every precious second in bed! If that's not guilt, I don't know what is. So, most nights, I don't think about it for long. Instead, I force myself to sleep. This is my life until a few days later, after my usual prescribed nap.

When I wake up a few hours later, I'm greeted with some panicked shouts from outside my living quarters. My body is on full alert in seconds. As I take a quick glance sideways, April is still on her bed, but she's out like a light. I ignore her and spring into full action. It's been awhile since anything happened and I want every part of it.

I waddle on my talons out from under the curtain to see a huge mob of pokemon rushing in one direction down the passageway. I've never seen our tribe of Skyborne in such a disorganized state ever before. I know instantly that something is seriously wrong. My mind, not as fast as my body to wake up from sleep, can't process it all. But, I still want to know what this is all about. So, I fall into the current of pushing pokemon, being swept away to an unthinkable destination.

I can't see at all where everyone is going. All I can see is the Skarmory in front of me, the Ledian to the right of me, and a Tailow to the left of me. Wait. Tailow? I look again and, sure enough, the empty eyes, focusing on a spot in the distance, belonged to the Tailow. I looked to his two tail feathers. The mark that I know would be there was there. "Ty!" It's hard for him to hear me over the noise of the crowd, but he hears me and looks to his right.

"Blake!" He recognizes me instantly. We manage to fight the crowd and get closer together. "I'm so glad to see you again!" He has to shout, but it's enough for me. I look briefly around, but no one else from the primary raptor squadron is to be seen. I look back to Ty.

"Good to see you, too, bro!" I grin at him and he grins back. "So what's this about?" If I'm to know eventually, better to be told than to find out myself.

But, Ty's eyes go from happy-to-see-you to his usual blank stare with a touch of sadness. His smile disappears. "Well..." After that, he looks forward. I follow his gaze to see the crowd in front spreading out and taking off from the ground. I realize that the path led me to the final evolution training grounds. Ty and I are at the front and we take to the air like everyone else. I look around and all the equipment has a pokemon perched on top. I've never seen anything like it before. Me and Ty dive down a bit and take a perch on a ring, suspended from two threads. I look to Ty for an answer once we're settled. He nods down towards the ground. I follow his gaze. And my heart drops like a rock.

The Raptor squadron is gathered on the ground along with the medics that once swarmed me. However, there are more patients laying on white sheets on the ground than medics to care for them. Each sheet is stained all over with crimson red. I shudder. The pokemon, our Raptors, lie on all of them. They have gashes, burns, broken bones. I see one pokemon whose wings are bent in ways that makes my stomach twist. I can't speak in the presence of the carnage, the casualties, the pain that erupts far below. Their moans of pain reach far up into the cavern along with the professional-sounding words of the medics.

I search over the bodies that are either hurt badly, on the threshold of death, or already dead. Each one burns into my eyes, the bloody truth of the war summed up in this picture. As I scan, one catches my eye. It takes awhile for him to come into my mind, but as soon as it hits me, I'm off the perch and diving downwards. I scream his name. I hear Ty follow and I see other medics or one of the few standing warriors take notice of me. Ty yells at me to come back. I pay him no attention. Coming closer to the ground, I flap my wings for cushioning. My talons hit the ground and I rush over to his side. The medics don't even try to stop me. In no time, I'm at his side. Standing on the edge of the white cloth, painted completely in his blood. His body is motionless. I don't see his chest rise and fall. His eyes are wide open and vacant. I hear Ty come up beside me. A medic walks over as well and puts his arm around my shoulder. I stare at the motionless body in disbelief. Then, I break down into tears right there, for all of Skyborne to see. I don't care. I don't care what they think of me. He was my teacher.

And now, Sheetsu's gone.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

April

The light of the torches cast their light onto my white body. My feet make small shuffling sounds as they carry me through the passageway. I don't have the energy to fly anymore. My arms are carrying the red scarf with the Shiny Stone inside. My decision is everything that I've thought about and it's taken away all my other energy. So, I wander the halls. Without a place to be.

I didn't want to stay in the room anymore. Shortly after I woke up, Blake came in after going out for a while. A Tailow followed him in and they were both crying. I wanted to comfort Blake, but the Tailow asked me to leave. He was in tears, too. Reluctantly, I left to leave them alone. I understood. It was how I wanted to be alone to make my decision.

I vaguely feel my feet taking me somewhere that I'm unconscious of. I really don't care where I'm going. As long as it's quiet, I'm satisfied. I've already taken many days mulling over the choice that was put in front of me. I just can't decide! I want to do good for Skyborne, but what would be the best way to do good is the thing that eludes me.

Slowly, I come back to consciousness of my surroundings. I find myself in a cave I've never been in before. The flames from the torches are dimmed to small, dancing flames. I don't stop, though. It's quiet here. And I love it.

The cave opens up to a small room. There are no torches here. Instead, little beeswax candles, made from Skyborne's few Combee and Vespequin, are scattered around the ground. The little flames cast shadows that engulf the walls of the room. The holders of those shadows are pokemon from Skyborne. Pokemon I've rarely seen. I wasn't even sure if they existed. The owner of the shadows are Xatu's

The room is dead silent. Each Xatu stares into the flames of their own candle, their eyes unblinking. I start to back away. It's clear that I'm not allowed here. There are unspoken rules of where I can't be and the penalties that go with them. I'm about to round the corner of the cave when one of them turns from the candle to me. "April?"

I stop in my tracks at the sound of my name. A lone Xatu in the small pack of Xatu's breaks apart from her candle and trots over to me. Her voice is familiar. I know it from somewhere. I search my memory. Then, it floats in and I catch a name along with tons of other memories to go with the voice. The Xatu comes up and stares down at me, much taller than she was when we last saw each other. "Kila? Is that you?"

Kila nods and smiles at me. I start to giggle. "Geez, Kila, grow much?"

Now, Kila starts to laugh. We're both giggling like we did weeks ago and we embrace each other. Her large wings surround me as my little arms can barely grab on to her. We break apart and face each other. "Come on, April! I want to show you something!" She leaves me and walks back towards the room with the Xatu, still focusing on their candles. I want to follow her, but my feet won't move. I'm still concerned about the consequences about being somewhere I'm not allowed to be. Kila notices and calls over to me. "April, don't worry! They're in meditation mode. They won't notice us unless we blow out their candles. She smiles at me and I smile back. My feet allow me to move forward.

"So, Kila?" I walk up to her side.

"Hmm?" She looks at me expectantly.

"What is this place? I've never been here before" I want to know. Kila giggles a bit.

"This is our meditation room." Kila explains. I gaze around in wonder. Kila keeps talking. "All of the Xatu's are required to stay here since we can see into the future." My jaw drops a bit.

"You can see into the future?!" I'm shocked yet, not surprised at the same time. I know that Xatu's can see into the future and all, but I can't grasp the fact that my little friend now has such a power. It even makes me a bit jealous. But, something comes to my mind. As soon as it's in my head, it's out of my mouth faster than I can process it. "Can you read my future?"

Kila stares back at me in surprise. "Um...I'm not sure if I can. Not even sure if I'm allowed to. I usually just see the general future, not the future of one specific pokemon. Besides, I've never tried it before. I don't even know how." She studies her feet when she says this. But, I press harder.

"Please, Kila! Pretty please with a pecha berry on top!" I hold both my hands together and make a pleading gesture, putting on my best pretty-pretty-PRETTY-please face. Kila stares into my eyes with longing. Then she sighs.

"Oooohhhh...fine. I'll try." I light up with excitement. Maybe this is exactly what I need. A break from trying to decide on my future. Then, it comes to me. If Kila sees the future-me, she can tell me which choice I'll make. It's a foolproof plan. I'm practically jumping for joy as Kila positions me into very dim light. "Okay, April. I need you to stay completely open-minded, or I might not be able to get a vision." I obey her commands and calm down as much as I can.

Kila stares into my eyes, her pupils showing no expression. She doesn't move at all. Doesn't even blink. I don't dare move or blink either. If there is any hope at solving this choice of mine, then I'll do what it takes. However, I stand there for so long. After a while, it seems like I've been there for an hour. But, Kila makes no movement, no sign of some sort of vision coming to her. I shift a bit in my feet, but Kila doesn't move at all.

I start to believe that she might have fallen asleep or something when Kila blinks once. I notice immediately and I hold my breath. Kila blinks again and starts to move. "I've got it." I can't help it. I run up and hug her, at least hug as much as I can of her with my stubby arms. I look up at her and break apart.

"What did you see?" It's all I can do to stay in one place.

"Um... well... I saw some sort of ruins. I don't know what it was, but it was inside some sort of mountain, I think. And, the ruins transformed into something. Some sort of weird version of its former self. Like, the rocks were purple, some of the ruins were floating. It was just so bizarre... I can't really explain it well, but the scene opened up to the sky and... it was a bright purple sky with pitch black clouds..." Her voice trails off, as if her mind was occupied with something else. Her gaze drifts off to the side and away from me. I regain her attention.

"So...um. Is that all you saw?" She turns back to me at the sound of my voice and nods. I sigh and look down. Nothing about whether I'm to be a Togetic or a Togekiss. I really got my hopes up that this would be my answer, but I'm not any closer than when I started.

"Um, April?" My eyes shoot back up to meet her gaze. She's got more to say. "Um...I saw this vision once before... at least the normal version of it." My eyes widen a bit, but I wait. "This would typically be classified, so don't tell anyone." I nod and lean in towards her as she bends down to speak in a whisper. Among the other Xatu, I'm still not convinced that they can't hear us. But, I don't say anything to Kila. Instead, I let her talk.

"April, about two weeks ago, I evolved. Really, it was the day after your evolution. But, all the other Xatu's were out to battle. So, I had the meditation room to myself. When the other Xatu came back, they were naturally exhausted. So, when Grayos came in need of a Xatu's psychic powers, I was the only one that had enough energy to do it." My eyes widen again at the mention of Grayos. She met him...lucky. Kila doesn't stop.

"I was given a special assignment. Apparently, Skyborne captured Moltres. You probably know of it by now. You were out on the battlefield, after all." She pauses briefly. I don't tell her of who took down Moltres. It's irrelevant, anyway. I urge Kila to go on.

"Well, Grayos had some sort of suspicion that Moltres was under mind control. Turns out, Grayos was right. That's why he needed me. He wanted me to track where it came from. So, I went down to the dungeon where Moltres was locked up. I saw visions of some sort of weird world. Someplace where everything was in the wrong places. Colors were where they weren't supposed to be. A lot like the vision I got from you, actually. But. I got another vision of the same ruins, only in-order. I almost feel like you're... connected somehow to that place..." Her voice fades off again. I just nod. I don't really see how I could have that connection. I really don't know what to think about it all. It just seems so far fetched. But, all I can say is let out a "thank-you" to Kila.

After that, we say our goodbyes and I leave the meditation room, the description of the place stirring deep into my mind. I feel my heart being pulled as the picture forms in my head. It jumps with excitement all over the place and I feel an overwhelming desire. I know what my heart wants. It wants to know what that place means.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dawn

We all sit around in a circle, dazed. April just got back to our room, her eyes in a blank stare into space. I found Blake misty-eyed with a Tailow by his side. They cried together, something I never thought I'd see Blake do. The Tailow left shortly after that. So, we all are silent, facing each other. I can tell that everyone wants to say something, but stays quiet. I don't like it. They're in pain or distraught and I want to know why. So, I break the silence. "Alright, what's going on with you two."

They look up, surprised to hear me talk being as I'm typically the silent one while April is the real motor-mouth. As I expected, April talks first. "I just saw my old childhood friend, Kila. She's a Xatu and she predicted my future."

This takes me in surprise. A Xatu as a childhood friend? That would have been great. To be able to have a friend that could know the future. I'm determined to keep the conversation alive. "Really? What did the Xatu say?"

"Kila said that there were some sort of ruins in a warped state in my future. I have no idea where it is or what it might mean but, she thinks it's connected to the captured Moltres somehow..." April's voice trails off. I nod periodically. It sounds exciting and frightening at the same time. I wish I could have gotten my future read by her friend, but it was probably a risky move. Xatu's are rarely even allowed to leave their post, wherever it is. I don't know of any ruins, so I don't really have anything to say, but I can't let the conversation die either. I turn to Blake.

"So, what's up with you?" He turns to me, clearly not listening to the chat between me and April. His face is a bit rosy and splotchy. He's been weeping, hard. For a lot longer than I thought he was. He doesn't say anything, but I look at him expectantly. I know it's selfish to demand an answer from him, but the sooner that he gets this thing, whatever it is, off his chest, the better it will be for him. He finally gives in and confesses to his sorrow.

"The Raptor squadron came back from Mt. Coronet, defeated." I'm not surprised. I've heard about the Raptor squadron leaving to fight the Wings of Legend. I knew that they'd be crushed, but I guess they had higher hopes. Blake continues. "They came back with about one third of the army, dead. Most came back with severe wounds." Blake swallows hard. "My superior and family, from when I was a Starly, was brought back...dead..." His voice trails off as well. My eyes drop from him to the floor. I feel my sympathy grow for him. I can't find the right words, so none find their way out of my mouth. I'd never know the pain he's feeling. I'd never really cared about anyone like he did until April and Blake showed up. We're all family now, but we're all in pain and distraught.

"But..." My eyes find him again at the sound of his voice. "I can't be staying here. I don't want his death to go unpaid for." I stare at him as his gaze finds mine. "I want revenge." I wouldn't expect anything less from Blake. The inferno that is set ablaze in his eyes are a welcoming sight. Blake's fire isn't extinguished from his tears. It only fuels the fire. And he wants to descend that fire into the Wings of Legend.

"Um...Dawn?" I turn at the sound of April's voice. She looks at me with concern. "What's wrong?" I blink. She's good. I've tried to mask the mixed feelings that are stirring inside of me, but nothing is ever hidden from April. She can sense sadness from miles away. I take a deep breath, and launch right in.

"Um...I visited my old bedroom earlier today and I...well...um" I stammer a bit. April looks at me expectantly, urging me to finish. "I don't want to be a victim anymore." April blinks and so does Blake. "I don't want to just sit here in Skyborne and do nothing..." I my voice trails off, hoping they understand. April speaks up.

"But, Dawn. You and Blake took down Moltres. That was a huge contribution to the-"

"No." I cut her off in mid-sentence. My voice starts rising in volume and intensity. "It's not enough. Capturing Moltres might help. But, it's not enough to end the war. We need more than a soldier of their ranks. We need information that will destroy them. We need to know what they have in mind! Sky borne isn't going to be finding out any time soon!" I'm on a roll. And no one in the right mind would dare stop me. "We need to go in, find out, and attack from the inside." I finish, allowing my comrades to speak once again. They stare at me in shock. But, of course, April is the first to reply.

"You mean, by ourselves?" She's in shock.

"Yes. If Skyborne was smart enough, it would have happened a long time ago. The war would have been over and no one would be dead!" I am yelling now. April's eyes are filled with pure fear. If an official was to hear me ranting about the quality of the Skyborne government, then we'd all be in deep trouble. I don't care, though. Let them come. This must be said in words. "We can't rely on Skyborne to end this war, anymore. We've got to go do it ourselves."

"But, an entire army couldn't do it! What makes you think we can?" April protests.

"If we attack with stealth, then we might be able to knock out at least their leader, Rayquaza. If we were able to take out Moltres then, we can take down Rayquaza now." Sure, there was a loose Hyper Beam to help us, but we might get lucky again. April doesn't say anything else. She just stares at me like I'm crazy, then thinks the whole plan through. It might work. Even if all we could get was information, any information from the very core of the inside is as valuable as gold.

"I'm in." April and I turn to the most quiet one in this conversation. Blake looks up from the floor, the fire stronger than I'd ever seen it. I nod at him and turn back to April. April's eyes alternate from me to Blake. She's outnumbered and she knows it. Then, she shrugs.

"Why not? Might even find out what those ruins mean. I'll definitely never find out cooped up in this mountain." I grin at April.

"Alright then, we'll start by making preparations." Our circle scootches closer together in a huddle to map out the plan.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Blake

The three of us glide through the tunnels of Skyborne as a pack. We're all exhausted, but excited at the same time. We spent all night discussing our plan. How to get supplies, how to pack, how to sneak out, how to get to Mt. Coronet, everything. The more we talked about it, the harder it was to stop! After everything has been discussed, we couldn't fall asleep in anticipation for our journey. I grin to myself imagining a journey all to ourselves.

We're approaching step one of our game plan, stock up on food. We'll have to get crafty, but we think we'll be able to make off with some leftovers from the mess hall. The journey should require about a day's worth of food. We'll leave after breakfast and be back home by dinner-time tomorrow. So, we'll need dinner for tonight and breakfast for tomorrow. Two meals for three pokemon. That's how much we'll have to steal. Won't be easy, but won't be impossible either.

The three of us enter the mess hall to the crowd of pokemon chowing down on the grub. We float\hover\perch at the entrance. Dawn, who's in the middle of me and April, nods. The signal to split up. We fly up to the scattered perches above. First, we'll get our own food and have breakfast, but staying together could cause suspicion. So, we get our military-issued food and find a place to sit, far apart from each other, of course. I start scarfing down my food, making a pretty big mess on my stone plate and woven silk placemat, but clean up afterwards when I lick the juices of the pecha berry off the plate. I've got to finish early. After all, I'm the one who'll make off with the food first.

Rushing my plate to the pile of dirty plates and flying back to my perch, I linger casually on an empty branch. Pokemon from the surviving Raptor squadron perch in silence around me. They all give off a depressed vibe to them. I feel bad for myself, but I also feel bad for them. They watched their comrades die in front of them. It must have been hard. I'm not surprised when many of them fly away and back to their rooms without touching their food. They don't even touch the stone plate. They simply leave it there. I jump at the chance. When I don't see anyone looking, I snatch up the pecha and oran berries and hide them under my wing. No one seems to notice. I do it again with another empty spot and filled plate.

As soon as I hold two servings under my wings and one in my belly, I hop from branch to branch, keeping my wings tucked in tight as to not let my stolen food spill along with my secret. Usually, everyone would look at me weird for not just flying down. However, I'm part of the Raptor squadron, back from a bloody battle. My wing could be severely injured. Which it was, but that's not the problem, now.

My talons hit the ground and I've made it to the exit of the mess hall. I grin, knowing I'm home free. But that grin turns into a frown and fear shoots through me when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I don't turn around yet. I tell myself to stay calm. One sign that I've got something to hide, and I've trashed the entire operation. I take a deep breath and turn, a look of innocence in my eyes that I picked up from April. Before me stands a Honchkrow, proud and tall. His chest puffs out and he looks down on me with a touch of menace in his eyes. I tell myself to take deep breaths. This isn't over, yet. But, it's all I can do not to scramble out of there as fast as I can.

The Honchkrow bends down to my level. Then, he holds something out to me with his wing. My eyes study it in fear. A pecha berry rests on his feathers. "You dropped this." I blink. He grins and winks to me. I give him an uneasy smile as he places the pecha berry under my wing, careful as not to disturb the other berries. I nod to him in thanks and scurry away before anyone else notices me.

I reach my room unnoticed. As soon as I'm next to my straw bed, I drop the berries and let them bounce around on the straw. Holding berries like that is exhausting, not to mention the extra work it takes to walk on talons instead of fly around. All I can do now is wait for the others. I settle on the ground, but it's seconds after that when April bounds into the room. She's hidden the berries under her wings as well. She dumps them on the ground and flutters over to me. "So, how'd it go? I saw that Honchkrow talking to you and I was worried, but I was so relieved when you got out of there just fine. I don't think anyone else saw you and no one saw me." She beams at me with so much energy. It must have been easier for her to walk. She's had no wings for most of her life. I've been flying forever. All I can do is smile back. That's when Dawn enters the room.

Dawn was the creative one among us in this mission. She enters the room with her tail in a coil. April and I get a closer look to see that she fashioned her tail into the shape of a bowl, the tail wrapped in a tight circle and curved inwards. I have no idea how she managed to hide it and get out without notice, but she did it.

We all pile up our food in the center of the room. Sitting in a circle around the large pile of berries, we brainstorm how we're gonna carry this thing. I suggest that we use Dawn's tail-bowl to carry it. "No, that won't work. Too inefficient." She replies. Dawn looks around the room for something, then finds it. April and I watch her cross the room to the exit. The silk curtain ripples softly as Dawn moves in front of it. We stare expectantly as Dawn bites down on the side of the curtain. In one swift motion, she rips the curtain from the wooden stick that acts as a pole. The ripping sound echoes slightly in our room. The stick tumbles down along with the curtain, landing soundlessly in a heap of white silk on the floor. The corner of the curtain still clenched in her mouth, Dawn drags her supplies back over to us. Through her clenched teeth, she calls us over. "We can make a bag out of this." The practicalness and cleverness of Dawn's idea seals it. We go along with her orders as she says them and start piling the berries onto the silk, laid out in a square.

Once the cargo is loaded onto the silk, April ties the corners together at the top. She ties several more knots around the stick to secure the two together. It secures all of our food stock safely inside and can be easily carried. April stands back to examine her work. "That should do it."

"Alright." Dawn turns to both of us. "Let's move out."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

April

Blake and I silently glide through caves and passages with Dawn at the lead. It's clear that she's the leader of this little mission of ours. I find it hard to believe that the little Dratini that seemed so scared and timid in the mess hall would become what she is now in just over a week. Dawn has drastically grown as a leader. I can't help but feel a bit of pride in being her roommate.

Dawn guides us through narrow passages that are cluttered with stray rocks and have no torches to light the way. They've been so unused and battered from neglect, no one treads here anymore. It's the perfect passage for three pokemon escaping Skyborne. However, Dawn has to use some sort of move to light the way. The orbs on her tail glow dimly. We don't want to attract attention with a bright light. I carry the pack of food, the stick slung over my shoulder. It's a lot lighter than I thought, which is good. It's a long journey to Mt. Coronet.

The passage winds in different directions which creeps me out. For all I know, we could be headed for a pit or some sort of trap. Which I know is ridiculous. Why would they put traps in Skyborne? I push the thought out of my head and keep fluttering along.

Eventually, the light from the orbs in Dawns tail fade to their regular blue. I'm alarmed immediately. I've always hated the dark. It's just so creepy to me. I was so thankful when I found out that Dawn leaves a torch on when she goes to sleep. But, I start shivering now. Waiting to be engulfed in darkness. But, it never comes. I feel perplexed until I gaze around Dawn and see light. Sunlight. The shaking goes away as we progress towards the opening. Sunlight pours in and warms my soft, white skin. I accept the warmth wholeheartedly.

We glide out from the small cave and into the sky. That exit must have not been used for years. It must have been long forgotten by most. But, apparently, Dawn hasn't forgotten. The three of us climb higher into the sky, breaking through the clouds and popping up again above them. We travel along the surface as a pack. I reach my free hand down, the other holding tight to the stick. Clouds break away from the mass as I run my hand through it. It feels wet, but warm. I giggle at the feeling and take in the air. It feels so light and indescribable. I never want to leave the sky.

I fly fast to catch up with Dawn who is only slightly ahead. "So, Dawn?"

"Hm?" She turns at the sound of my voice.

"How'd ya know about that passage? I mean, it's not like I've ever heard of it. And, I don't think anyone else has. Did you find it a while ago?" She looks at me, taking in my questions. Then, she turns toward the horizon.

"Nope. This is the first time I remember being there." I blink, but I wait for more. "I dunno, I just knew that it was there. I don't remember where I've heard it from or when I might of discovered it. I just...know it somehow..." Her voice trails off and I leave it at that.

I look over at Blake. He's quiet for some reason. I don't know why he's so silent. Usually, the quiet one is Dawn. Then, I remember why he agreed to go on this mission. For revenge. He might be either in mourning, or in very deep thought with very deep anger. I may be a chatterbox, but I know when to keep my mouth shut. So, we fly in silence.

The sun moves across the sky and hangs low in the west too soon. The pale blue sky turns to pink. It's a pretty sunset, but it's also a warning. If we keep going, it'll be sundown before we reach Mt. Coronet. We all agree to knock off for the day. Reluctantly, our pack dives in a steady slope towards the ground. In the fading light, we find a small rocky area with small cliffs among an endless forest. There must be a cave down there to serve as our shelter. Getting at a lower altitude and closer to the rocks, Blake spots a cave instantly. Pointing it out, he dives down ahead of me and Dawn. We follow as fast as we can, but we're no match for a raptor that cleared the rings course with perfect accuracy.

By the time we reach the mouth of the cave, Blake has already settled in. We catch our breaths as Blake takes the food pack from my shoulder. I gain the energy to untie the knots, revealing our stash. They were barely affected from the flight, only two berries are crushed. Their juices form a puddle at the bottom. Most has already leaked through.

Blake offers to go get some leaves from the neighboring trees to act as our bedding. We allow him to go as we scarf down our supper. I've hardly ever been so hungry in my life. The berries are a huge relief. I have no idea how Blake is able to endure hunger to go get the bedding, but I don't mention it. Dawn goes outside to find a source of water, leaving me alone. There is nothing I can do but sit on the floor, patiently waiting their return. It's a while before either of them come back, but Blake is the first to come back with a beak clamping down onto the stems of many large leaves. I can't see Blake's face among the bundle until he opens his mouth and lets the foliage drop to the floor. I make three beds while Blake eats his supper. He only consumes one berry, but I've seen him eat seven berries in one sitting a couple of times back in Skyborne. He even ate that much today at breakfast. It's obvious that something's wrong. "Hey, Blake?"

He turns to me as he wraps up the blanket again. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You've barely eaten anything." I put on my best please-tell-me-I'm-worried-for-you face.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He dismisses the idea.

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" I press a bit harder.

"I'm fine, April." He gives me a fake smile and flies outside to join Dawn in the search for water, leaving me to place the last leaf on my own bed. With nothing to do left, I sit on the rock floor. Trying to come up with what Blake was trying to hide.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Dawn

I float there, wordlessly, not even daring to utter a sound. The only sound I hear is my own breathing and the small stream before me. The water is so clear, I can see every detail of the rocks that line the bottom vividly. The water chatters away, babbling on and on to the stones that it moves through. I hear wings flapping from a distance away. It gets closer, but I don't turn around. It's not April. We agreed when I found this place that we wouldn't say anything to April. She's may be a Togetic, but she's still a child. However, I think we're all of similar age. But, Apri is too immature for this. She couldn't handle it. We agreed that, for her sake, she wouldn't know about this. Finally, Blake touches ground next to me and the flapping stops.

Neither of us say anything to each other. We are aware of each other's company, but we don't acknowledge it. Our voices are locked inside our throats. It's not the time to speak. The water carries leaves down the stream. They are a soft orange color. The first signs of autumn approaching. But, it's not the leaves that catch our attention. Being carried along with the autumn leaves are feathers. Some are a soft light tan color. Some are a vibrant yellow. Most are crimson red, along with the trail it leaves in the water. Further up the stream and all over the forest are bodies. Fallen warriors of our Raptor squadron. We are in the presence of the battlefield from a matter of days ago. Which has now become a graveyard.

We stay at our place, nothing but our eyes and occasional turn of the head moving at all. Our gaze wanders from body to body, identifying the cause of death just by looking at the pokemon that once flew in the skies above. Some raptors have shed no blood at all. They just lay on the ground, appearing to be in mid-flight. But, they don't move. They are literally frozen in place. The Sheer Cold from Articuno can freeze the anatomy of a pokemon, stopping the heart. The beaks are blue. So are the talons that are tucked beneath their bodies. The eyes that are filled with surprise and fear are still fresh, along with the emptiness that comes with death's eternal embrace.

There are others. Bloody bodies of pokemon whose feathers stick up like needles. I shudder at the thought of being attacked with something like that. The work of or in piles are bare, black bones, charred and turned to ashes. The murderer there is Ho-Oh. Some bodies are in their own large red pool, a mixture of their own blood and the water that Lugia had dispensed. Then, there is the bloodiest of them all. The species of pokemon isn't even identifiable. The entire body is coated in thick layers of their own blood. My stomach flips over and over at the gruesome sight. I know that this must be hard for Blake. He narrowly escaped this fate. The gory death toll from Rayquaza greatly outnumbers any other.

So, we stand\float with tears in our eyes and our heads bowed in mourning and respect. These raptors gave their life to the war. They knew this might happen, but they were forced to risk their chances. And they paid the brutal price. The price of their own life. And no one even came back for the bodies out of fear. That's when the big realization hits me. We are in the presence of what once was one of the most ruthless and powerful armies in the skies. Even the raptor squadron alone could take on any enemy. Except the Wings of Legend. They had thousands on their side. And here we are, the three of us barreling head-first into enemy territory and we expect to survive. After, seeing this, my chances of getting back to Skyborne for dinner tomorrow night are slim to none. The same is for Blake and April. If we go through with this, then we will die.

"But, I still have to go..." I whisper to myself, my head still hung low. "I still have to go." Blake hears me and lifts his head towards my voice. "They gave their lives to end this war. They knew that the chances were slim, but they gave it their all, anyway." My voice is still at a whisper, but Blake clings onto every word. "Even if there is only a slim chance that our efforts will be worth something, we've got to try. For Skyborne, for peace, and for the future." Blake stares at me and nods. My voice has nothing else to say. So, we let the silence hang in the area for a bit longer before leaving.

Almost simultaneously, Blake and I turn around, backsides facing the blood-red river, and prepare to take off. But, we freeze at the sight of April standing next to a victim of Rayquaza in a pool of pure blood of a fallen warrior. The blood comes up to her ankles, encasing her feet in the liquid flesh of the dead. Her gaze is hammered right into us. It's impossible to read. There is a mixture of sadness and depression. I'd expect nothing less. But, there is also anger and hatred forming a fire in the deepest part of her eyes. I can't tell if it is towards the Wings of Legend for doing this or towards us for not telling her about this. I immediately feel shame. We should have told her. This isn't something to be kept a secret. Her eyes lack the very thing that both of us thought would be there and we knew were in our own eyes the entire time. I never thought that, in a situation like this, April's eyes would hold anything but fear. Yet, determination floods her eyes and sends rays of her feelings into us. It's clear to her. Clearer than to all of us. Now is not the time to be afraid. Now is the time to make a difference. Now is the time to go end this war.

We all look at each other and a promise is made. At the first crack of dawn tomorrow, we invade the Wings of Legend no matter what price we pay. No matter what might happen to us, we will put our entire spirit into ending this war. 


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Blake

My talons wrap around the highest branch of an oak tree that towers above the canopy of the forest. I kept waking in the middle of the night and eventually gave up to watch the day come once again. The pale pink sky signaling the dawn drape across the sky and cast shadows along the edges of the cloud. I would've thought this sunrise was beautiful if I was here on my own leisure. But, the thought of the graveyard surrounding me and, dare I think about it, what today's mission will bring. I won't lie to myself, I'm terrified of what lies ahead. All of us are. We have to do this, though. It's not an option. If we don't do this, who will? We're the only ones crazy enough to try this. There's no denying it, the task lies to us.

I effortlessly leap off the branch and glide in the cool morning air back to the cave. Maybe Dawn and April had more luck sleeping than I did. Probably not. They probably have all the same emotions I have. So, we'll be walking into enemy territory scared stiff. I wander through my mind, daydreaming about what could be lying in wait. I pay no attention at all to where I'm going, but my wings just know what to do and where to take me.

In moments, my talons scratch the rock floor of our little cave. They land hard and startle Dawn and April who are already packing up our supplies. It's not my usually smooth landing, but I'm not taking any criticism now. I waddle over to Dawn who's sweeping out the leaves and twigs with her tail. Our unused makeshift beds are shoved off the edge of the cave. We're close to enemy territory. If we leave any tracks, it could lead to our downfall. I help Dawn by using Gust to blow the little pieces that she missed out of the cave. In seconds, any evidence that we took shelter here have vanished.

April ties up the bag, but not before setting aside a huge breakfast of our remaining food. We'll need a big meal for extra energy today and tonight we eat back in Skyborne. The oran berries and pecha berries that sit in front of me pile up in a huge mountain. It takes every ounce of my appetite to get halfway through the meal. I look over at Dawn and April, but they're not making much progress either. Dawn stares down at her food and sighs. 

"Look. I know that last night was hard and we're all down and unmotivated, but this is the wrong time to be like this." April and I look up to see Dawn stare each of us in the eye. "It has to be now. If we go back, they'll know that we escaped and they'll keep us in Skyborne for sure. They'll crack down on security so that we can never pull a stunt like this again. We have enough food to last us one more day in case of emergency. ONLY emergencies. So, we're either gonna take down the Wings of Legend today or we let hundreds more warriors die." Her voice rolls like thunder and her stare is ablaze with determination.

We both nod, not knowing what else to do. Dawn turns her attention to April. "If we bring that food, it might slow us down. We should hide it in a tree or under a bush somewhere." April nods, takes the bag in her hands, and flutters away without a word. Dawn and I watch her turn the corner. I wait until I'm sure that April is out of earshot.

**"I lied to April last night because I thought that she was too timid to handle the trauma of something like that. I didn't want her to feel scared but... she was braver than either of us." My voice is level and only reaches the walls of the caves and Dawn's ears. "I don't understand why or how..." I drop my voice and wait for something from Dawn. An explanation, a reason, some sort of that motivational wisdom she seems to pull out of thin air. Sure enough, she answers me after enough time. **

"I don't think it's bravery... there's something else. I just can't come up with it, though." All I do is nod. To question it now is useless. All further conversation is forgotten when April returns. She gives us a warm smile, reassuring us that everything will be fine. I grin back and return my gaze to Dawn.

**"So, what's the plan?" I ask nonchalantly. Dawn beckons April over and brainstorms.**

"Okay, we know that the Wings of Legend are in Mt. Coronet. We're guessing that the terrain resembles some sort of ruins. And we know that there is a Zapdos, an Articuno, a Lugia, a Ho-Oh, and their leader is Rayquaza. Our main goal is to knock out Rayquaza quietly. If we can somehow attack all at once while he's off-guard, maybe we can take him down. We get in undetected, attack Rayquaza all at once, and get out. Any questions?" Dawn waits for one of us to say something, but nothing comes to mind. Besides that fact that we're flying into practically unknown terrain, it's a pretty straight-forward plan. After a few seconds of silence, Dawn nods towards the mouth of the cave. We get her signal. The three of us open our wings and take to the skies. 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

April

The peaks of the mountain stab their way through the clouds, tearing them to shreds. White snow engulfs the peaks and under it is a stone-gray Mt. Coronet. Dawn, Blake, and I fly high above the mountain to get a good view and a better idea on an attack plan. Apparently, Mt. Coronet opens in the middle. We managed to figure that much out after a few minutes of careful speculation. But, the clouds shield the view of what the mountain contains in its center.

My wings flutter vigorously, my chest heaving. There is little to no oxygen up here and it's suffocating me. While I struggle to stay up, Dawn and Blake are cruising effortlessly in the air. I have no idea how they can stand it, but I try my best to hide my struggle. My sight moves from Dawn and Blake to the mountain below. There is still no sign of what could be underneath. We're too far up. We need to get down further. I turn to tell Dawn of my suggestion, but she's not there. Blake is missing, too. I look around frantically for my friends. My chest tightens making it nearly impossible to get air into my lungs. My mind begins to race with "what-ifs" when I hear a shout from down below. I follow the voice to find my two friends diving down. I sigh from relief and dive down to meet them.

They're patiently waiting when I become level with them. "Sorry, April. I thought you heard me when I gave the signal." I shake my head. Must have been the roar of the wind. Once we've all confirmed that we're alright, the tree of us dive down as a trio. Mt. Coronet comes up fast, but we won't stop. We break through the clouds and slow down a bit. Our trio glides over to the rim of the mouth, concealing ourselves from view of whatever might be in the center. My heart pounds in exertion and excitement. I swear that the whole world can hear its every pump. Dawn and Blake are silent, obviously erasing their breath. I'd never be able to do the same, but I try to slow down my breath as much as I can.

Blake peers above the rim while we stay down. "Okay. Blake, what do you see?" Dawn whispers from below Blake.

"There are ruins, alright. But, I don't see any sign of life. I think we need to get a closer look." With that, Blake mounds the rim and disappears into the center.

"Blake!" Dawn whispers as loud as she'll dare, attempting to call him back. It's no use, though. He's already gone. Dawn rolls her eyes and follows him along with me following up from behind.

When I see the ruins, it takes my breath away. The entire ruins looks like a large shrine or chamber of worship. It lies deep into the mouth that opens at the top of the mountain. It almost looks as if the mountain itself was formed around the ruins, creating a perfect barrier from the world. As we get further down, details become visible. Pillars that have been crushed on one end lie on the ground. There are boulders that I think were part of stone structures everywhere. The paved floor is cracked and looks to be eroding. In the middle, there is a pedestal with a triangle on it, probably meant to worship upon. But that's not the thing that catches my eye. It's what Blake has touched ground next to. Dawn and I bring ourselves to the ground and I land my big feet on the craggy floor of the ruins. I stare at the only other thing that seems to be alive in this place besides the three of us. Before us is a large, swirling purple thing. It looks like a whirlpool, but the purple and black is nowhere near identical to water. I'm not sure what it could be. It just seems as if it's swirling space itself. I look to Dawn for an answer but her eyes are trained on the pedestal in the middle which is next to the whirlpool thing. "Dawn? What is it?"

"These are footprint scripts. They say that this place is a place people and pokemon once came to worship the gods. It says the ruins are called Spear Pillar." She turns to me, her expression serious. "It doesn't look like the Wings of Legend have lived here, but they're probably close." I nod, further understanding, but she still hasn't answered my question.

"Dawn, what is this thing?" I point to the whirlpool. Dawn turns to read the pedestal over one more time and turns back to me.

"Nothing is mentioned about it. Sorry." My eyes look down in disappointment. Blake becomes focused on the center while Dawn floats over to us. "We should do a thorough search of this place, see if we can find any hidden paths to their hideout." I nod and start to fly off to investigate the walls. There are all sorts of little nooks and crannies that a path large enough to hold a large bird pokemon can squeeze through. I'm peeking behind a heap of shattered pillars when I look back to the whirlpool. Blake is still standing at the edge, his talons shifting a bit. Then, he calls over to Dawn.

"Hey, I think this is a portal! Probably to the Wings of Legend!" He drives Dawn's attention from a rock wall with more inscriptions on it back to the whirlpool.

"Blake, I know what you're thinking. It's a bad idea." She says calm but firmly.

"Dawn..." Blake's voice has a whining tone to it.

"Blake! No!" She warns with more force. "You could be killed in there!" Blake stares her down for a long time. Then, he speaks.

"Wasn't it you who said that we would take them out, no matter what the cost, no matter what the risk?" Dawn is silent at his challenge. I hover in place as the stare down between my two roommates rages on. After what seemed like hours, Blake gives a little flap to send him to the air, and dives directly into the middles of the purple and black portal, the weird substance engulfing him in its depths.

"Blake!" We both cry simultaneously, rushing to the portal as fast as we can fly. My eyes are trained directly to the spot where Blake entered and vanished, going full speed after him. Dawn looks from the portal to me while we are flying and puts two and two together.

"April, stop!" Dawn darts ahead of me and forms a blockade with her body in my path. My wings screech to a halt and I almost knock her over. "April, we can't make any hasty decisions! What if we can't get out. Not only Blake will be stuck, but you will be stuck there, too!" I look her straight in the eye, every ounce of determination I can hold transmits to my stare.

"If he is stuck there and can't get out, at least he won't be alone." Dawn blinks and straightens up in surprise. While she calculates my behavior through her head, I make a beeline for the portal, not even hesitating as I'm launched into whatever it holds within.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Dawn

"April!" I cry out, shooting straight after her. The vortex engulfs me, but I don't let her white body out of my sight. Wisps of the black and purple vortex swirl in a helix around our path. I can feel pressure squeezing me, but I fly on. "April!" I call for her attention, but she doesn't seem to hear me. The wisps of the whirlpool close in, making the path so narrow, I can barely squeeze through. Then, as fast as I went into the vortex, I come out.

The last of my tail comes out of the vortex after my body. April has stopped not far from where I am, so I fly next to her. That's when I take in my surroundings. There are rocks floating everywhere, seemingly suspended in mid-air. Greenery grows on them. Some are plants I recognize, some a completely foreign. There is no ground in this new world. There are floating rock formations, sure. But the sky takes the place of the ground, making a dark violet color as far as the eye can see in every direction. I've never seen a place so odd and distorted, yet it triggers something in my mind. I search my memories for anything where I might have seen something like this before, but nothing comes to mind.

I gesture for April to follow me as I slowly float forward. Every sense I have is screaming "Danger! Danger!" But, Blake is in here. My attention wanders to a massive rock formation with many vines crawling over it in strange patterns. If I know Blake, that's the first place he'd check for the Wings of Legend. "April!" I get her attention away from a cluster of floating boulders with bright blue flowers blooming on it. "I think Blake is in there." I nod to the rock formation. She nods back and we dive forward.

My eye catches a hole big enough to fit a large pokemon with the vines that probably once covered it cut away. I fly straight into it with April right on my tail. The hole leads to a tunnel with walls worn down by wind. Probably from the Wings of Legend. It is perfectly straight with no turns at all, completely uniform and unnatural. Oddly enough, it's just as bright in the hole as it was outside, despite there being absolutely no source for the light. "April, take precautions in here. Something's not right." I call behind me to April.

"Okay, Dawn!" She calls back and flies in closer to my side. The tunnel opens up to what I think to be a hollow center of the floating rock. A thick curtain of more vines and many more floating boulders are clustered around the room. The vines create the wall of the cavern, but they look like they'd be easy to push aside. April and I lay flat on the floor of the tunnel to survey the area. There is not much at all from this view. I can tell the curtain is shielding the contents of the rest of the cavern. There is no way that is all there is of the hollow center. "Hey, Dawn! Is that Blake down there?" April points to something down below and a bit to the right. I follow her arm and, sure enough, a black figure is perched on the edge of a floating rock where the vines are separated. His eyes are intent on something in the remainder of the center.

"Follow me." I glide as silently as I can down towards Blake, careful to evade the floating pebbles as if the might explode upon the smallest contact. "Blake!" I whisper a loud as I dare. His keen raptor ears picks up the sound and his head turns to me. I float down next to him while April touches ground on the other side of the boulder.

"Nice of you to join me." He whispers back to me. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't leave both of you behind once April dove in." I jerk my head to April and she grins back at me. "What am I going to do with you two?" I joke. Both of them chuckle under their breath.

"Well, for now, we better keep our voices at a whisper. We've got company." Blake informs us and turns to what he was looking at before, slightly downward. I follow his gaze and my breath stops. I was right about the center being bigger, but I could never imagine a place like this. Inside, vines no longer hang from the ceiling. They hang from the floor, as if we are seeing a series of vines while turned upside down. Rocks that were suspended in the air are now floating in circles around the room. A small pond in the corner catches my eye. It looks to be fed by a steady stream falling from a spring higher up. But, when I get a closer look, the water flows upstream which makes me question where the spring at the bottom gets its water.

"This place is insane." I whisper to myself. Blake chuckles a bit.

"Okay, while you're observing the scenery, I'll keep MY eye on the four birds and dragon in the middle." I glare at him for catching my fault, but get a look at the pokemon in the middle. And he's right. The Wings of Legend are perched on the cavern floor arranged in a uniform triangle with Rayquaza at the tip. The spot between the end pokemon, Zapdos and Articuno, remains bare. Clearly the place where Moltres once was. Lugia and Ho-Oh stand closer together in the middle. Rayquaza stands by himself. The triangle faces a hollowed area wrapped in shadows. I squint to make out shapes in the darkness, but my eyes fail me.

Rayquaza releases a low growl towards the shadow, his razor sharp teeth showing but not out of intimidation. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" The three of us jump at the low rumbling voice, our eyes widening at the shadow. There's a pokemon in there. I look back to the Rayquaza to see him nod. "They're out there! I sensed them! We will not stop until their capture. Do you understand?" Another nod from Rayquaza and another low growl.

It almost looks as if a shadow itself lurched forward. I flinch at the sudden movement, but Rayquaza doesn't even blink. The shadow's colors show and I see it's not a shadow at all. The creatures glowing red eyes burn into Rayquaza's yellow eyes, his golden mask-like face right up against Rayquaza. "Yes, and we will search ten more years until we find them once again!" The Rayquaza nods with no sound.

I run his words through my head, my mind making a guessing game of who they are searching for? They said they've been searching for ten years. I try to look back ten years ago, but I must have been too young to remember. But, we do have one more crucial piece of information. Rayquaza is not the leader of the Wings of Legend. The shadow-like pokemon is. I turn to Blake. "Abort the mission, you guys." Blake whips his head at me in shock.

"What? Why? We're so close!"

"We came here believing that our target was Rayquaza. We know too little about this new target. We already have crucial information. The mission is a success. Let's get out of here, quietly." April nods obediently and we wait for Blake. He eventually sighs and nods. "Alright. Follow me." I slip around and jump right back into the wall. Blake and April find them right after my short scream. The three of us have our backs against the rock, staring into the four eyes of Lugia and Ho-Oh.


	32. Chapter 31

Hi! I'm sorry I've been dead for a while. School and swimming has kept me on my toes and I've had a writer's block for quite a while. But, I think I have something for you.

Chapter 31

Blake

"Blake!" Dawn shouts in my ear. I nod, understanding what she wants me to do. From my spot, I unleash a Whirlwind that sends the two legendary birds a couple feet back. We use the gained distance to remove ourselves from the rock where we were cornered. The three of us head up to where we came without a second thought but, Lugia and Ho-Oh quickly follow. They speed past our flight path and block the exit. My eyes grow wide as we back-pedal to get away. It's already too late.

The two birds grab at us with their talons, their claws seizing both my wings, April's arm, and Dawn's snakelike body. I thrash and twist to get away as their claws close tighter around me. The grunts from both sides of me suggest that April and Dawn are doing the same.

Our struggle to break free is wasted as Lugia and Ho-Oh carry us off to a corner that was out of our view before. The corner holds a small altar with three domes made up of bars, the three cages that will hold us. The door to them opens with psychic power and I'm hurled inside. My face slams against the opposite wall and I try to hold my yelp of pain inside my throat. I fall to the ground on my back, wincing from the pain. Despite that, I scramble to my talons and charge towards the open cage door.

Just before I'm about to fly through, it closes again with psychic power. I put my talons first and hit the wall of the cage. My claws cling against the metal as they close around the bars. I pull at the door by jumping backwards, but it doesn't budge.

"Blake. They're sealed by psychic power. It's no use." I hear Dawn's voice in the cage next to me. With a sigh, I jump back to the ground and turn to face Dawn. Her large body looks cramped in the small cage, but she gives a reassuring smile to me.

"Hey, Blake! Are you okay?" April's voice comes from behind Dawn, suggesting her cage is the third one in the row.

"Yeah! I'm alright!" I call back. I slump against the bars of the cage, still a bit in pain. "So, how are we gonna bust out of a cage that's sealed with psychic power?" I turn to Dawn.

"We wait."

"What d'ya mean "wait"? We can't wait for them to come and kill us! We've got to get out now!" I start to get back on my talons.

"This might be a good opportunity to get some information about this unknown leader and the Wings of Legend's weak spot." I relax my shoulders and nod. I hear the flapping of wings around the corner, then silence. "Just stay calm, listen for information, and don't say anything about Skyborne." I nod again and look straight ahead with a blank expression.

I expect to see the five members of the Wings of Legend. However, only that shadowy pokemon, the leader, comes in with his claw-like wings. No other pokemon is with him. No guards, no back-up, nothing. He floats above the ground in front of the altar holding our cages. His glowing red eyes bore down into mine.

"Quite kind of you three to deliver yourselves to my front doorstep. Although it would have been better if you came years ago. Where have you been hiding away for the past ten years, anyway?" He says this with such a nonchalant voice, as if we're just mere children. I throw myself at the wall of the cage.

"We're not the one's hiding! You are, you coward!" I bark at him. The pokemon just chuckles.

"I've always assumed it was Skyborne. You are three of their soldiers if I'm not mistaken. I sincerely apologize for the trouble my henchmen have inflicted on Skyborne." I flinch a bit, disbelieving his words. "You see, all I wanted out of Skyborne were three pokemon that were stolen from me ten years ago. A Dragonite came and stole you away from me, just as we were about to change the world." My mind races to comprehend this. According to him, I was here before. I have no memory of this place, though. I've spent my entire life in Skyborne. I know I did. The pokemon let's out a sigh

"That reminds me. We were interrupted last time, but it won't happen again. Shall we continue where we left off'?" His claw-wings extend and the red tips turn to a pitch black along with his eyes. Suddenly, a wave of pressure hits me and I'm forced to the ground. My beak bangs on the floor and I struggle to get air back into my lungs after it has been knocked out of me. Pain sears through my body and I scream. I hear similar sounds from Dawn and April. This must be some kind of special move of his. There is a whirring sound and a harsh wind that blows in different directions all around us. I feel every ounce of energy I have in my body being drained, along with my consciousness. If this keeps up, I could be dead in moments. There's only one thing that could work.

"Dawn! Now!" I scream at her through bared beak. She can't see me, but she can hear me. And she knows what I mean. With all her strength, Dawn rises up to a straighter position.

"Reflect!" Dawn cries. I squint my eyes in a bright light that bounces off the walls around us. "Brace yourselves!" Dawn manages to get out before an exploding noise becomes too loud to hear. I cover my head and face with my wings and brace for an impact.

Everything happens too quickly. There is deafening noise like thunder rolling until all I can hear is a high-pitched ringing. Shrapnel slice at my unguarded back and wings, cutting into my skin with every blow. Each stone or piece of wood hitting me sends screaming pain until my body begins to tremble. I don't dare uncurl myself from my protective shield.

Peeking out, I see that the light has faded and a ruin of the wacky cavern is left instead. The three of us are still on the altar, although the cages are reduced to hunks of deformed metal. Huge chunks of earth has cracked away, showing the strange world outside of the dome with the purple sky. Everything else is completely shattered and ruined. The shadowy leader is no where to be seen.

Dawn and April are caked in their own blood, wincing as they pick themselves up off the ground. The wounds are messy, but not deep. Our main goal now is to get out of here, but it could be tricky with our wounds. "Can you guys fly?" I call over to them. They turn towards the sound of my voice and nod.

Reluctantly, I spread my wings out to my sides, cringing in the pain. April and Dawn follow suit with similar reactions. We prepare to take off just when the ground starts trembling. All three of us are thrown off balance by the sudden shift. My back hits the floor and a yelp comes out of me. I need only look right in front of me to find the source of the quake. The pokemon that was about to kill us pushes out from under the rubble and debris. His eyes send pure hate into its beholder. "Y-you will not get away from me, AGAIN!" His roar is deafening. I almost can't hear Dawn when she tries to scream above the sound.

"Get out! Now!" I feel pressure pulling me into the earth, but I somehow get on my talons and into the air. I flap my wings at a breakneck pace to overcome the intensified gravity. I look over and see that Dawn and April are in the air. Exit routes are not a problem. So many craters were formed that we have a choice of many. Our trio escapes the ruined dome and we immediately spot the portal that we came through, leading to Spear Pillar.

I hear rumbling behind us, but I don't turn back. Pressure gets heavier and my wounds begin to burn like fire dancing all over my wings and back. We show no hesitation when flying through the portal. The Pokemon's voice erupts just as we're crossing into Spear Pillar. "I'm coming for you! You and the rest of Skyborne will pay! I-" His voice is indistinguishable and drones out from the portal.

The pressure grows even more as we fly out way into Spear Pillar.

Then, it feels as if I'm floating. I shoot straight up into the air. The edges and spires of the hollowed mountain pass by me too quick to acknowledge. When I finally convince myself I'm out of the bizarre realm, Spear Pillar and Mt. Coronet are far below me. The three of us level out and fly straight ahead. I let myself glide for a while until I realize how much pain my wings are in. I wince, but I don't stop flying. Not until Spear Pillar is far behind us. Trying to take my mind off of the pain, I reflect on what just happened. That pokemon wanted us for some reason, he is the leader of the Wings of Legend, and, adding to his last words, he intends defeating us and Skyborne. I don't even stop and consider whether this information is important or not. The answer is already clear that this information must be brought to the three leaders of Skyborne immediately. But, if it is true what he said before we escaped, Skyborne is in grave danger.


	33. Chapter 32

I'm on a roll, now! Chapter 32! But first, a word from our sponsor(aka me):

Just the point of view from one wasn't gonna be enough for chapter 32. So, the point of view changes halfway through the chapter when it changes from the sentry to the doctor. So, yeah. Just clarifying that. And enjoy!

Chapter 32

Sentry

My bug wings vibrate behind me to keep me hovering above the ground. The buzz that they create drones on and become part of the environment. I hover in place just before one of our exits to the outside world. They always leave the night shift sentry jobs to the Ledians probably because we never fall asleep during the night. Anyone else doing this boring job would be out like a light in the first hour. I begin to question why they post sentries. I know it's to ensure no one gets in or out, but no one is Skyborne would even dare venture outside with a war going on.

I hover above the ground, looking out into the sky which has turned a cool shade of cerulean, the sun's light still barely lingering until it gives way to night. The trees become a darker shade of green as shadows add a thin layer of darkness over the dense forest. The first stars have emerged into the sky, like small Volbeats against a blue lake. One by one, more twinkling spots of white light appear in the sky. I closely watch them emerge from what seems like nothing.

Then, next to a particularly bright star, three dark spots meet my eyes. I squint in an effort to make out the shapes, but the night has fallen a bit more making the background darker. Yet, I can still see the shapes and, is it just me, or are they getting bigger. That's when I realize that they're not getting bigger, but coming closer. I stay in the caves of Skyborne, but fly closer to the exit a bit. They don't look big enough to be the Wings of Legend. But, they are flying. So, they must be Skyborne personnel. Nevertheless, there are rules about Skyborne pokemon leaving the mountain. "Hey! You three! You are forbidden to leave Skyborne without permission from the leaders!" They don't answer back, but they keep flying.

I decide to let them fly into the cave. "Come on! In here now!" I order them. The three pokemon stagger into the light of the torches that line the cave, caked in blood. My eyes widen in horror. A Dragonair, a Staravia, and a Togetic stare at me, wordlessly and with heavy eyes. It's clear that their bodies are exhausted and weak from the erected flight patterns of theirs. Some wounds are clogged by dried blood. Most are open. I fly backwards further down the cave as they painfully advance on me, their eyes pleading for help. Finally, the three of them collapse next to my feet, unconscious and losing blood fast. I only let one word escape my mouth in response to the horrific sight before me. I whip around towards the caves and take in a deep breath. "HELP!"

Doctor

"Room 54! Move it!" I bark orders as I lead the team of Togetics carrying three fallen pokemon. We wind our ways around curtain-divided rooms until we reach a divided area with three cots. "Here!" I point to the room and the Togetics follow my orders. They place the Staravia, Dragonair, and Togetic gently onto the tables and spring into work. "Clean those wounds! Stop the bleeding!" The medics obey and clean and dress the wounds at great speeds. In less than a minute, most wounds have been wrapped and not a single more drop of blood was shed. "Get them the Revival herb tonic!" One of our most efficient medicines are poured down each throat and three pairs of eyes flutter open. I take a breath for the first time since the three were dragged into the infirmary.

"Excuse me, are you the doctor?" I turn around to find a Ledian peeking around the curtain.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" I walk a bit closer to him.

"I'm a sentry. I saw these three come into Skyborne in a really bad condition. I came to see if they were okay," The Ledian peers around me at the three patients. A look of relief crosses his face. "But, I see that they are in very good hands." I smile warmly at him.

"They're going to be fine. They lost a fair amount of blood, but the wounds are quite shallow and have not hit any vital organs. They're even starting to wake up now." I reassure him. He nods, thanks me, and leaves.

"Nnngh." I whip my head around and all eyes turn to the Dragonair lying on the middle table. Her head strains to keep itself upwards. Nurses swarm around her, anticipating a break-out.

"Dawn, don't move your head around. You're still nauseated." Nurses reassure her. I walk over to Dawn's side. Nurses step aside to let me through. I meet Dawn's tired eyes, fighting to stay conscious. She looks worried, scared, but determined for something.

"Doctor?" Dawn's voice is shaky and weak, but audible. "I need an audience with the three leaders of Skyborne." I blink. Everyone else does, too.

"Dawn. As a medic, I highly recommend rest. The three leaders can wait." I soothe her. She holds my gaze, her eyes growing stronger.

"W-with all due respect, I have vital information r-regarding the Wings of Legend. T-this cannot wait. Skyborne is in danger!" Her eyes widen and become wild with fear and urgency. We hold eye contact for a while. Then, I turn and walk away from her table.

"Doctor? What do you think?" One of the nurses asks behind me. I think for a few moments and the room drops to silence.

"I'm not going to risk any chances. Get someone to contact Grayos, Kitiro, and Leyorra." I order. Dawn sighs loudly in relief as one medic scurries out of the room to deliver the message. I look over to Dawn as she whispers a thank you before being pulled back under consciousness.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Grayos

The Togetic guides me through the infirmary, never missing a beat. I follow as I faintly hear cries of pain from other divided areas. Their voices ring all around me and I shudder. My guide turns a corner and stops on the ground. She points to a divided area and looks to me. I nod at her, giving a thankful smile as she flies off to soothe one of the cries of pain. That leaves just me and the place where the two curtains separate. With a deep breath, I walk in on my feet into the room.

Three tables are set up in a row with pokemon lying on them with more white bandages on their bodies than actual skin or feathers. The three of them are propped up to sit up with the aid of nurses. They weren't just any pokemon. The pokemon were Dawn, Blake, and April. Of all pokemon, it had to be those three. I sigh and close my eyes for a moment. "Grayos, sir." I open my eyes to find one of the head doctors standing in front of me. "Sir, these three pokemon requested that they share some vital information with you."

"Thank you very much for notifying me. Unfortunately, Kitiro and Leyorra could not come at this moment. I hope you understand."

"Yes. It's no problem at all." The medic turns around and nods to the nurses who make sure that the injured pokemon can sit on their own and leave with the doctor. The four of us are left in the divided room alone.

"Thank you for coming, Grayos. We have vital information that can be useful to our victory in the war and a warning of a possible future battle." Dawn speaks from her table.

"Dawn, Blake, April? I've taken notice of your absence of the past two days. I don't want to know what you know just yet. I want to know what you did. So tell me, where were you?" I ask her with a deep voice. She blinks and doesn't say anything. However, April speaks up.

"We left Skyborne two mornings ago in pursuit of the Wings of Legend. In our past battle, it was Dawn and Blake that took down Moltres. So, if we were able to take down Moltres, we thought that, with luck, we'd be able to take down Rayquaza which we believed to be the leader of the Wings of Legend. The three of us traveled to Mt. Coronet and we found ruins called Spear Pillar. At the center was a portal to this weird world where everything was misplaced. There lies the base of the Wings of Legend. There, we discovered that the leader of the Wings of Legend isn't Rayquaza but a different pokemon that-"

"Giratina." I interrupt. April blinks.

"What?"

"The pokemon's name is Giratina and that weird world is called the distortion world." The three pokemon stare at me with confusion and suspicion. However, April conitues.

"Um, okay. Giratina locked us up because he wanted us for some reason, but we escaped. Before we returned to Spear Pillar, Giratina shouted that he was going to come for us and "Skyborne will pay." April finishes and Dawn speaks up.

"We believe that the Wings of Legend are planning an attack on Skyborne soon. And, this time, it's likely that they will bring their leader. We must prepare Skyborne for battle, now!" Dawn finishes and stares at me expectantly for a response. I groan and bury my face in my claws. Dawn recoils a bit at my reaction, not expecting it at all. But, she doesn't know how horrible this is.

"So, he knows where you are!? And he is planning an attack to retrieve you?!" I groan through my claws.

"Um, I think so. It sure sounded like it."

"This is bad. This is very bad! You should have never left Skyborne!" I look up from my hands. "Do you realize what you have done!?" I practically scream at them. Blake and April are speechless, shell shocked. Dawn just stares at me with a neutral yet serious look. There is a long silence between the four of us until Dawn breaks it.

"Grayos. You know these things already, don't you?" I start to calm down a bit and I nod. She glares at me. "What else do you know? What's going on, Grayos?" Now, neither of us will dare break the silence. I've never told anyone of what I know. It was all to protect them and to protect the world. But, I don't really have a choice, now. I've been backed into the corner and the only way out is to confess.

"Will you three be out of the infirmary by later tonight, do you think?" All three of them nod. They're already sitting up without much trouble. "Alright. Meet me at midnight tonight in the primary dragon training grounds. There, we'll talk." The three nod again. "Thank you for telling me of this. And I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that. It's all my fault. But, I must be leaving now." With that, I back out of the room and swiftly fly out of the infirmary without another word.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dawn

We stumble through the passages of Skyborne with the assistance of nurses. They are our escorts to our rooms. I loathe the idea of requiring help to do something as simple as going to bed, but we're still extremely weak, even after the meal of berries they gave us. A good night's rest and we'll be fine by tomorrow morning. But, bed rest is the last thing on my mind, now. What's lingering in my mind right now is a huge cloud of his words. His promise to reveal the truth tonight. I knew that the leaders sometimes keep secrets, of course. But, what could Grayos be hiding that's so very important?

We arrive at our bedroom and the nurses make sure that we are fine for the night. They are so kind to their patients, but they're a bit annoying too. As soon as they leave, I look to Blake who has read me like a book. "Dawn, welcome to my world." He mutters as he rolls his eyes. I grin at him.

"Alright. It's almost midnight. We better get out and go to the place where Grayos asked us to meet." I announce.

"Okay, but it's likely that there will be pokemon like that Ledian that'll have no problem with reporting us. Being out of bed after curfew without permission isn't allowed, you know." April states back. Blake just chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

"April, we made it out of Skyborne without getting caught and escaped the distortion world. We are masters of stealth by now!" Blake holds his chest high, acting so full of himself. I giggle at his huge ego. However, he is right. We won't have any problem at all.

"Follow me." I beckon the others out of the room. They follow close behind as we sulk out into the cave passages. Our trio creeps silently through the caves, not spotting any pokemon. Since it's the primary dragon training grounds, I lead the group. Again. It's not like I don't like being the leader, but I'm always the leader. I'm not even that good of a leader. Never had been.

I lead the group into the primary dragon training ground and I hold my breath. I float to the center wordlessly. It feels like an eternity ago that I sent that dummy to its watery end. It has been replaced with a brand new one, of course. But, the feeling and memory is still there. I can practically feel the water whirring around my tail, slamming into the dummy.

"Dawn?" Blake snaps me out of my trance. "Where is Grayos, anyway?" I turn to him.

"I'm not sure, Blake. He said here at midnight. Maybe we're in the wrong place."

"Sorry for being a bit late." I turn to the sound of the voice to find Grayos standing in the hallway. "Thanks for coming despite your injuries." I just nod. "So, are you three feeling any better?" He gives a warm smile at us, but my stare remains the same.

"Grayos, what are you hiding?" I ask just like I did in the infirmary. We stare at each other for a long time and he sighs like we're reenacting the scene from a few hours ago.

"Are you aware of the legend of how our world came to be?" He finally asks. I don't say anything. It's familiar, but I can't say I could quite describe it exactly. April, however, steps forward.

"The one with the Arceus and the three brothers?"

"That's the one." Grayos nods.

"Ontinous used to tell the little ones that tale as a bedtime story. Sometimes even to scare us when we've been misbehaving." April turns to me and Blake. "Long ago, before the world was created, there lived a pokemon named Arceus. He was immortal and had incredible powers, but he was also lonely. So, he decided to create a world where he wouldn't be so lonely. So, he did. To put the world in a stable order, he created three other pokemon who were brothers. The three brothers were Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Arceus put each of his creations in charge of a different power that held order and balance in the new world. He let Dialga govern the flow of time, Palkia the order of space, and Giratina the realm of the distortion world. But, Giratina felt betrayed that his two brothers had such great powers and all he got was a reverse version of the world. So, he went to his creator and demanded more power. But, Arceus saw that the current order was good and peaceful. Arceus denied his request and, in rage, Giratina attacked Arceus. The two fought until both sides were very weak. Arceus then called upon the aid of Dialga and Palkia. The creator and the two brothers banished Giratina from ever crossing over to the real world or any other place other than the distortion world again." April finishes.

"That was most of it, but not quite. There's a little detail that no one ever mentioned in the past out of fear. Everyone wanted to pretend this part wasn't true, and eventually, it was forgotten in time." Grayos adds. "There is one single chance for Giratina to be forgiven by Arceus and released to go out into the real world. If Giratina can make a sacrifice to Arceus with three pure hearts, representing the three pokemon that fought to bring peace, then Giratina will be once again granted access."

"Three pure hearts?"

"Correct. Hearts that dwell inside three pure pokemon. Which just happened to be you three." Grayos nods at us. I blush a bit and lower my head. It's kind of embarrassing to be told I have a pure heart. But, my questions haven't been answered yet.

"Okay, that explains who that pokemon was and why he wanted us, but he said that he met us once before."

"Yes. After Giratina returned to the distortion world from the battle, he began a long rest that spanned millions of years. He lost a lot of power and energy. But, eventually, he gained enough strength to use one of his great powers. He has the ability to put pokemon with selfish hearts under mind control that is so powerful, it can cross dimensions. Legendaries tend to be quite egocentric and selfish, so they fell right into Giratina's trap. The mind control, I found out, works only if the pokemon is within a close distance to a portal to the distortion world much like the one you found at Spear Pillar. So, Giratina's new henchman searched the land for pokemon with pure hearts and they found a five-year-old Dratini, a three-year old Starly, and a three-year old Togepi." The three of us look at each other, processing Grayos's every word.

"So, how did we get out and into Skyborne, then?" I eye Grayos suspiciously.

"At the same time of your capture, I lived in Skyborne as a normal warrior with my two best friends, Kitiro and Leyorra. We lived normal and peaceful soldier lives up until the past leaders of Skyborne approached us and claimed we were the new heirs. While Kitiro and Leyorra were excited to be leaders, I wasn't so sure. I gained permission to go on a trip to meditate on this sudden change in my life and my wandering heart led me to Spear Pillar. Out of curiosity, I entered the portal in the center and found my way to a huge hollowed-out boulder where I saw him throwing three little pokemon in cages on a sacrificial altar. Giratina was reporting his soon-to-be greatest triumph and goal to his henchmen. Which was nothing less than to have the entire world's power for himself. At this news, I was so horrified and practically paralyzed. I was so used to a time of peace, I didn't know what to do. Giratina started to perform the sacrifice one at a time. His first victim being Dawn. I think that it must be why your evolution was stunted." I blink. All this time. Everyone was convinced I was cursed. In a way, I was. But, I now know why. It all lied in my past. I look to Grayos for more.

"I didn't take action until I heard your scream. I managed to break the cages and escape the distortion world with you three in my arms. But, the portal must have done something with your memories added to the fact that your minds weren't fully developed at such a young age. Anyway, I made it back to Skyborne with you safely. I pulled a few strings and kept a few mouths shut and you were enrolled as soldiers in Skyborne. When I rescued you, that's when I knew I had to be the dragon leader of Skyborne. It was the only way I could ensure that no one knew about your past. Because, if Skyborne knew that they are being attacked because Giratina had a hunch that you three lived in Skyborne, the leaders of Skyborne could have had you executed. Or worse, banish you from Skyborne and let you fall into Giratina's possession which would lead to the world's certain doom." Grayos takes a breath, but I need just a bit more.

"Why can't Giratina just find another pokemon with a pure heart? There must be more than just us!" I start to almost yell at Grayos. Why us? Why did this have to happen to us?

"There are certain rules to a sacrifice to Arceus. Giratina has to use a specific move and sacrifice a pure heart in order for it to work. And, once the pokemon with the pure heart is at that altar, the sacrifice must be completed with those pokemon only. When you three were placed on the altar when you were little, the three sacrifices had to be you and you only." Grayos explains. There is a long silence between us. I had a life before Skyborne. Maybe even a family, something that's forbidden in Skyborne. All that erased because of my heart. According to Giratina, it was ten years ago that I was about to die. Ten years ago that I entered Skyborne for the first time. It must have been ten years ago since the Wings of Legend started searching for me while I was here this whole time. Then, they found our location, but not us. We flew right into his home, making it so easy for him to capture us. I just can't believe it. This entire time. Then, something else comes into my head.

"So, you're saying that hundreds, maybe thousands, of warriors were killed because the Wings of Legend couldn't find us?" I demand. Grayos stares at me with sadness.

"Dawn, this isn't your fault. You-"

"But it IS! It IS my fault! If I wasn't in Skyborne right now, then Skyborne would never have had to lose all those warriors!" I scream furiously at Grayos.

"Dawn, if you would just listen-"

"NO! Everyone is dead because of US! They gave their lives to protect, not Skyborne, but US and they didn't even know it!" I let tears of fury stream in waterfalls down my cheeks. "How can you just throw away all those lives to save just THREE MEASLY POKEMON!?"

"DAWN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Grayos barks above my voice, so small compared to his booming voice. "I know that many lives were lost in this war that I caused. I took you out of the distortion world and that drew the Wings of Legend to Skyborne. But, look at the alternative. If I decided to leave and not save you, the sacrifice would have been complete and there wouldn't be a world to live in anymore. It would all be controlled by Giratina and this world would be just like the distortion world. Completely empty of pokemon life besides Giratina himself. I couldn't just leave you three out in the wild. You'd be easily captured." Grayos tries to use a soothing voice, but it doesn't work.

"Then, kill us." I state firmly.

"What?" Grayos blinks.

"Kill us! That way, Giratina can't have us and Skyborne won't be attacked anymore."

"Dawn, I'm not going to kill you."

"WHY NOT!?" Tears stream down my face again. "TONS OF LIVES HAVE ALREADY BEEN TAKEN! WHAT'S THREE MORE!? IT WOULD END THIS! FOR GOOD!" I break out into a sob and I lose energy fast. I still haven't recovered and I end up on the ground, coiled up, sobbing into my body. "P-please….please just kill me, now." I hear Grayos's feet walk over to my side. His clawed hand is gently placed on my back.

"Do your friends want that?" I slow down my crying and look up. April and Blake surround me.

"N-no, they probably don't want to die." I feebly answer him.

"That's not what I meant. You asked me to kill you. Do your friends want that?" I rub away tears against my skin and look into their eyes. So full of love and caring and hope. They practically send warmth into my very body. As if their very gaze is a hug in itself. I try to blink away tears, but they keep coming. "They don't want to see you die. Neither do I." I shudder a bit more as April and Blake embrace me. April starts crying into my skin.

"P-please don't die, Dawn. W-we love you." April's voice is muffled by her crying. I hug them closer to me with my tail.

"I love you, too" is all I can say. I feel Grayos's claw being lifted from my back and I hear the flapping of his wings carry him off. I don't look up, though. All that matters to me right now is my family.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Grayos

They stare with mixed feelings of shock, horror, disappointment. But most of all, the feeling you get when you've been betrayed. After I told Dawn, Blake, and April the truth, I knew that my friends had to know the truth as well. Luckily, they were both talking in the conference room. I told them everything. The Giratina, the plan, the escape, the apparent future battle between us and the Wings of Legend, the lies, the lies, the lies. Kitiro is seething with pure anger. Leyorra is shell-shocked and despaired. I am terrified with their opinion. My claws become sweaty as I anxiously wait their answer. Leyorra finally speaks up.

"Who else knows about this?" She demands.

"I told the three pokemon that I saved from Giratina moments before I told you. The three of them and the three of us are the only ones that know." I do my best to state firmly and without fear.

"We kill them, then!" Kitiro jumps in with anger.

"If we kill Dawn, Blake, and April, the links that are between them and the sacrifice order will be broken. Giratina can just find three other pokemon with pure hearts and, this time, there is no stopping his complete rule over the world." I shoot right back at him. I left that part out when telling Dawn. But, it wasn't needed. Her friends were enough reason to live. But, when I tell my own friend, his eyes flare up in pure hatred. He starts advancing on me, talons getting ready to attack. I back away, sensing his threat, but it's too late. Kitiro launches himself at me, sharpened talons drilling into my scaly skin. I'm pushed to the ground from the impact, sending us both rolling. We stop with my back to the ground and the Pidgeot on top of me. Kitiro tries to attack me with his pointed beak, but I'm quick to restrain his shoulders, keeping him at arm's length. He fights to get the tip closer to my face, but my arms fight to keep it away. Eventually, Kitiro gives up and starts yelling at me from our position.

"GRAYOS! YOU SELFISH MENACE! I HOPE GIRATINA HIMSELF BURNS YOU TO ASHES! I HOPE-" He's interrupted in midsentence when Leyorra swoops in and secures Kitiro's waist with her own claws. Leyorra yanks Kitiro off of me, but it sends intense pain through my body when Kitiro pulls off some skin as his talons are being yanked out. I cringe in pain as I try to get myself back on my feet. It's a small wound and not deep at all, but the pain is still bad. Leyorra flies with Kitiro to the other side of the room before she drops him on the ground.

"STOP IT, KITIRO! Injuring him won't solve anything!" She shouts at the Pidgeot. His muscles begin to relax a bit, but he still sends daggers my way with his gaze. Leyorra lands in between the two of us and turns to me. Nothing is said for a long time, letting the tension build up and up. Finally, Leyorra breaks the silence. "Grayos. You knew this entire time. Why didn't you tell us?" It's hard to see, but the sparkle in her eyes suggests she is on the verge to tears.

"We rarely ever agree upon anything. We all know that. And even if two of us did agree, it's typically you two against me. If I went ahead and told you that the reason why Skyborne is being attacked is because of Dawn, Blake, and April, then you'd have them executed or banished. Thus, giving Giratina the perfect opportunity to complete the sacrifice and transform the world into his own. I knew what I was doing and I didn't trust you and Kitiro to follow through." Leyorra's first tear falls down her face. I don't want to hurt her. I wanted to trust her and Kitiro, but I didn't. And that tore our friendship apart. I take a breath, fighting to hold back tears myself. "I know you two had only the best intentions for Skyborne. But, if Giratina is able to complete the sacrifice and pass over to our world, then there won't be a Skyborne to protect anymore." I finish. Kitiro's face softens, but is still in rage. Leyorra blinks tears away and gingerly walks forward on her clawed feet. She walks right up in front of me and looks up. I'm about a head or two taller than her, so I look down into her glossy eyes. Then, in one sudden movement, she flings her arms around my neck and embraces me. I almost step back in surprise. Leyorra hangs on me limply and shudders, as if all energy is gone from her body. After a few moments hesitation, I hug her back. She cries on my shoulder. I shed a few tears on her shoulder.

"Grayos…" She whispers into my ear. "Don't you dare ever lie to me again…"

"I won't. I promise." I whisper right back. My eyes look over to Kitiro, still in his spot across the room. I smile and hold out a hand, welcoming him into our hug. Kitiro shifts from talon to talon, but doesn't move from his spot. He looks sad, but he won't budge. Giving up, I return my arm to my side and use the other to break apart from Leyorra. I place my clawed hand on her shoulder as she looks up at me with confusion. "Leyorra…Kitiro…my friends…" I softly speak. "I did lie to you. I kept important information from Skyborne that could have helped us. I think you know that this violates many of our laws…specifically treason…" Leyorra looks down, searching her memory for the right consequence among our laws concerning treason. When she finds it, she looks back up at me in horror and starts trembling like a leaf.

"No…no, no, no, NO! No, Grayos! Please, no! This can't happen! Not now! Not-" She's interrupted when I hold her mouth gently closed. We lock eyes, more tears coming into hers. Leyorra's cheeks have become splotchy. I force mine to remain dry.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." I whisper.

"No… KITIRO!" She whips around to face the Pidgeot. "There must be something we can do! Anything!? He can't be executed! HE CAN'T DIE!" Leyorra screams at Kitiro with so much desperation in her voice. Kitiro searches his own memories of law loopholes.

"We can't avoid punishment being afflicted in a death penalty for this kind of law. It's a permanent one that we cannot forgive or change. However, if a two-out-of-three vote approves, we can lower the punishment from execution to exile." Kitiro announces without emotion.

"I vote for him to be spared!" Leyorra blurts out immediately. We both look to Kitiro. He sighs.

"I vote with Leyorra…" He mutters. I just blink. Our friendship was reduced to this. That he would have hesitation when choosing whether or not to spared me or kill me. I just shake it out of my head. There's no point anymore.

"Thank you…" I whisper just loud enough so that both can hear. "I'll go pack my things. I'll be out before sunrise." I turn around with my back to my friends. I'm just about to turn the corner and out of their sight when I say one last thing to them. "It was a deep and sincere pleasure to lead Skyborne with my two best friends. Thank you for that."


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Blake

I fly through the caves of Skyborne like a rocket. My lungs heave to force air in and out of my body. My wounds sting from movement, but I won't stop. I know what I heard and Dawn and April need to know as soon as possible. Our quarters come up fast and I bank sharply right into the empty arch without its closing curtain. I screech to a halt in the center of the room and land on my talons to catch my breath. Dawn stares at me as she lights the torch with her blue dragon fire. April is in her straw bed holding the red cloth once again. I look up from the floor to face the two.

"Blake? What happened?" Dawn nonchalantly asks.

"Grayos is gone!" I blurt out in response.

"What!?"

"I've heard around from pokemon. Grayos is nowhere to be found in Skyborne! He's not here!"

"Why would he leave?" April jumps in.

"I don't know!" April studies the ground for a moment and shoots back up.

"You don't think he went off to face the Wings of Legend by himself, do you?" April blurts with a worried expression. Dawn floats forward to face April.

"He's a very wise pokemon. He wouldn't just throw his life away like that!" Dawn retorts a bit too angrily. Then, she relaxes a bit. "But, this doesn't make sense! The Wings of Legend are coming soon and he has to be here to help!" She exclaims. No one can explain it, so no one says anything. I hear the flapping of wings from outside. But, I don't check who it is. I look from Dawn to April and back to Dawn. What are we gonna do without Grayos?

"SKYBORNE MEETING! NOW!" All of us jump halfway out of our skin at the sudden announcement. " EVERYONE MUST GO TO THE FINAL EVOLUTION TRAINING GROUNDS FOR FURTHER ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE LEADERS!" The pokemon's voice dies off as he flies further down the caverns, spreading the word. The three of us look to each other.

"Do you think this is about Grayos?" April asks.

"There's only one way to find out." I reply, staring straight ahead. The three of us are out in the cave passage and we let ourselves get carried along by the river of pokemon trodding to the final evolution training grounds. They stampede through the cave networks until it comes to a drop-off. Pokemon at the edge take off flying to perch onto something in the cavernous room. When the crowd pushes us to the front, we take off towards a platform that can hold all three of our company.

I cling to the edge with my talons curling to get a strong grip. Dawn wraps her body in a circle around the post. April sits down with her legs hanging off the edge. She starts swinging them, waiting for something to happen. Only a few are in a chatter. The enormous cavern is mostly silent.

"AttenTION!" Every pair of eyes turn to a cliff-like ledge that is the entrance to a cave. On that ledge, Kitiro and Leyorra stand side by side. It seems a bit awkward to see the leaders like this without Grayos, but Skyborne stands at attention. Leyorra steps forward to speak.

"We have called this meeting to settle a few matters within Skyborne. First of all, it has come to our attention that there are rumors going around of Grayos's absence. These rumors are true. Grayos is gone. He has kept important information from Skyborne and, unfortunately, had to be banished." My lower beak drops. There are gasps around the room. My chest tightens. Grayos isn't a Skyborne leader anymore? The pokemon that saved mine, Dawn's, and April's lives is banished. I probably will never see him again. And he was banished all because he protected us. Leyorra takes a deep breath, clearly hating every moment of this announcement. "The information he held was the motive behind the Wings of Legend, the real leader of the group, and the exact location of their main base. The leader of the Wings of Legend is the exiled brother and creation of Arceus, Giratina. Giratina wishes to escape his world, the distortion world by offering up three specific sacrifices. These sacrifices have lived in Skyborne for ten years and are currently in our army. However, the identity of these three will remain confidential." I take a breath and my chest starts to loosen a bit. If Skyborne knew, there would be an uproar. But, why? I thought that, if they knew, they'd execute us. Kitiro steps forward next to Leyorra.

"The main idea is that they are coming in a few days. Rayquaza and the others have been under mind control of Giratina. And, he's sending his puppets to Skyborne. They will strike in a matter of days. However, now that we know who's pulling the strings" I start to grin, anticipating his words. "We'll strike the puppetmaster in the heart!" There are a few battle cries around us for those pokemon itching for a fight, including myself. April giggles at my outburst. Dawn rolls her eyes. Kitiro continues. "Since we're short of leaders, we'll try something different. We are going to be up against six different pokemon total. That means six different teams. Leyorra and I have decided to use types to our advantage this time instead of a huge mixed army. Group one will be composed of pokemon that can learn rock-type moves to take down Zapdos. Group two will contain those with fire and steel type moves for Articuno. Group three will target Lugia and have dark and electric type moves. Group four will beat Ho-Oh with water-types. Group five will need strong ice type moves in hopes of beating Rayquaza. If you currently don't have a move that matches one of the five groups, then you will be matched in a group where you can acquire such a move. As for group six, you must already know either a ghost, dark, or dragon type move and be agile enough to fly to Spear Pillar without detection to defeat Giratina. The Wings of Legend are going to leave their base to attack Skyborne. Groups one through five will have to hold them off or defeat them while group six will leave Skyborne tomorrow to attack the unguarded Giratina as soon as possible. Once Giratina is down, mind connection with the Wings of Legend should break and this war will be over. Tonight's agenda is to set the groups for the battle plan." I'm grinning the entire briefing. This is gonna be fun.


	38. Chapter 37

Hi, guys! Okay, before we get chapter 37 going, I have some news. I'm thinking Skyborne should be made into an animated movie. What do you think? Now, first thing is first. I need voices! Here's some information for you: journal/Skyborne-383453487. Once you've decided who you want to be, review\message\whatever to tell me and I'll send you a few lines. Also, you can choose to record however you want, wherever you want. As long as I can listen to it and you send me the link, of course! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 37

April

I fly with Dawn to the area of the training ground where group six is supposed to meet. Not long ago, I kinda picked up shadow ball. I don't know how exactly it got there, but I just know it. Blake is already far ahead of us, eager to get his chance to beat down Giratina. He knows pursuit, but he probably won't use it as much as he'll use his flying-type moves. Dawn is an endless fountain of dragon type moves. So, the three of us managed to be in the group that leaves tomorrow to defeat Giratina. But, I don't want to be in this group. I don't want to go back to that place. You don't really know fear until you're shoved in a cage staring death right in the face. But, I don't know any other move that can be used anywhere else. Besides, Giratina's ghost type moves won't work on me. I puff out air and let my shoulders sag. I'm stuck.

A crowd of pokemon gather in a group on the ground. Blake is among them and he waves us over with his wing. We rush to meet him and the rest of the team. "Alright! This time, we'll get to put that scumbag to rest!" Blake exclaims. "He won't be able to stop us this time. Not when he's all alone up against a bunch of Skyborne."

"We'll end this war, this time around." Dawn adds. I just nod in response. I'm personally scared of going. Not just for putting myself at risk of getting captured again, but Giratina would surely recognize us. If he does, and the others find out, what could come of that? Grayos's secret has become our secret and I want to keep it that way. If one pokemon with sharp ears and loose lips find out, our secret would spread like wildfire. Then, it's likely that some would do just as they did to Dawn when she was a Dratini. I'm not sure, but they probably will have no problem killing us if word got out. I shudder at the thought. But, I have to act like I'm not one of the sacrifices. The rest of the group gets to know each other and I just smile and chat with the other pokemon. That is, until someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn to find Fido, the Crobat commander of the first evolution special squadron. He glares down at me with his glowing yellow eyes that makes me want to shrink into a ball. Dawn takes notice of Fido and comes to my side. "Blake!" She calls him over. Blake looks up from chatting with another pokemon and flies over next to her. Blake tries his best to look intimidating, looking right at the Crobat. "Is there something you wanted from April?" Dawn inquires.

"Actually, there's something I needed from all three of you. Leyorra requested that you attend a brief conference with her and Kitiro immediately. She didn't tell me why, but she said that it is not optional." Crobat shoots me a glare. We lock eyes for a long time. "By the way, while I'm here. I must ask where you've been for the last couple of days. Records say you've been gone from training and you've recently left the infirmary." I don't say anything. I study my toes as the tips of my feet touch together to form a point. I don't look up, but I hear his wings flap away from me. I look up to Dawn who is just watching him fly away in silence.

"You don't think this is about...well...you know, um-"

"Yes, I think it is. In fact, I'll bet you tonight's pecha berries at dinner that they want to confront us with...that." Dawn replies calmly to my stuttering voice.

"I'll take that bet." Blake raises his wing. I giggle, Dawn rolls her eyes, Blake beams. Our cycle of humor.

We leave the group behind and sneak out of the training grounds without much notice. I follow behind Blake who follows behind Dawn. Old habits die hard, I suppose. Our train follows Dawn through a cave with a steep incline up to the upper chambers of the tunnels and caverns. With Dawn's memory of the networks, we're there in minutes. Before rounding the corner to the conference room, I take a deep breath. Using all the courage I can get, I enter.

There is one medium-sized rock with a flattened surface in the middle. Three boulders are finely cut to serve as chairs that form a circle around the flattened rock. The two at the sides contain Kitiro and Leyorra, staring straight at us, anticipating our arrival. The boulder-chair at the other side of the flat-surfaced-rock is empty with the absence of Grayos. Kitiro and Leyorra shoot out of their seats with a slight flap of their wings. They land so softly and controlled in front of us. We lock eyes and I feel fear vibrate through every inch of my body. My chest tightens and I feel labored to breathe. If Kitiro and Leyorra start attacking us because they want us dead, I wonder how long we'll be able to fly away before they catch us. I'm already readying my stance to make a bolt for the exit. But, Leyorra smiles at us like nothing is wrong.

"Thank you for coming, Dawn, Blake, and April. We asked you to come here for two different reasons. As you probably guessed, Grayos has told us all he knows about your...past." Leyorra firmly states. She looks down, and studies the floor. I thought I was the only one that did that. Kitiro looks from Leyorra to us and continues where Leyorra left off.

"We know that you three are the sacrifices that Giratina wants. Of course, you probably know by now that it is imperative that Giratina does not capture you. But, we'll get to that eventually. We also know that you've been gone for the past couple of days to the Wings of Legend's domain. Now, while leaving Skyborne unauthorized is forbidden, you have gathered updated and current information on the distortion world. Information that is vital to our success in team 6 to navigate their way through the distortion world. I'd be glad if, tonight after dinner, you could report to me again to describe the layout of the distortion world."

"Yes, sir!" The three of us simultaneously exclaim. I take a breath for the first time in days. We weren't in trouble after all. Leyorra nods to Kitiro.

"Thank you, Kitiro. Now, I'm sure you know that every pokemon in the first evolution and final evolution will be out there fighting. But, that leaves the primary evolution squadrons all by themselves. In the last battle between all of Skyborne and the Wings of Legend, the primary evolution pokemon grew panicked since they knew that it was a war occurring right outside their door. So, we've been asking around for three pokemon to stay behind and make sure that the little ones are fine. So, what we'd like you three to do is-"

"What!?" Blake blurts out. "You're keeping us inside Skyborne to take care of a couple of kids!? That's the same as doing nothing!" Kitiro and Leyorra stare at Blake like they've just been slapped in the face for no reason. I lean over to look around Dawn right at Blake. Just when I thought we'd get out scott-free. Blake showed disrespect to the pokemon that already have a reason to execute us. I see Dawn float a bit forward.

"Sorry. What he meant to say was, with all due respect, we believe that we would be much more useful in the field, fighting our enemies." Dawn explains to try to mend Blake's outburst.

"I understand your concern, you three. But, someone must stay behind this time to care for our younger future warriors. And, frankly, we'd rather keep three first evolution warriors behind than three, more powerful, final evolution warriors. Please understand." Leyorra speaks in a soft voice. But, it won't soften Blake.

"That's not why you want us to stay behind, is it?" Blake challenges with a tone as sharp as a knife. "Why don't you just say it." Leyorra blinks and lets out a breath.

"Okay. Yes, we don't want you out there. Giratina's main motive is to cross over to our world and make it just like his own home. If that were to happen, then Skyborne and all other life besides his own would eventually fade. The choice of whether or not we let that happen falls to Skyborne. And we choose to prevent it with all means necessary. And that means making sure that Giratina can't complete the sacrifice. So, you'll be under the protection of the Skyborne mountain where you'll be safe and out of Giratina's reach." Leyorra tries to reason with us. I watch Dawn's eyes as they grow aflame, something that doesn't happen often to my calm friend.

"You can't do that! We're strong! We can be helpful in the field! We won't get caught when there's three of us!"

"I'm sorry, Dawn. But, our decision is final. You must stay in Skyborne. Our remaining armies will do fine without three warriors."

"But, we can make a difference! Do you want to know who took down Moltres in the last battle? That was Blake and I! And April saved Blake when he was in danger!"

"This doesn't concern what you've done. This concerns what you are and we're not taking any chances. We will ask other warriors to restrain you three so that you cannot leave Skyborne if necessary. And, believe me, we don't want it to be necessary, but we'll pull a few pokemon from our army, subtracting from our forces fighting the Wings of Legend. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Leyorra raises her voice, but is still firm and respectful. The two sides are at a stalemate. Dawn and Blake bore down on them with every ounce of anger they have and Kitiro and Leyorra just stand up tall, looking down at them to urge their authority. I shrink back a bit, not wanting to get in the middle of their own war, but Leyorra takes notice. "April, you haven't said anything. What are you thinking?" There is a long silence in the room as all eyes turn from their opponent and bore down on me.

"Um...well...I want Giratina to go down as much as any of you do...but, Leyorra and Kitiro do make a point...I think it might be best to stay."

"What!?" Blake races around Dawn and stomps right up to me. "How could you say that!?"

"April..." Dawn looks down at me with disappointment. I shrink even more.

"Thank you, April, for seeing sense. Dawn and Blake. You don't have to agree with our judgement and you don't have to like it. We only ask that you follow it. As a warrior of Skyborne, you must do as you're told by your leaders." Leyorra glares at Dawn and Blake. They glare back.

"Fine." Dawn and Blake simultaneously mutter. Leyorra nods and goes back to her original seat at the boulder-chair, leaving us and Kitiro.

"You three are still requested to report the current layout of the distortion world tonight after dinner. You are dismissed." Kitiro finishes and joins Leyorra. I'm the first to move towards the exit. Dawn and Blake linger a bit longer before turning and following me towards the exit. None of us say a word the entire way to the mess hall.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Dawn

We sit close to each other on perches, each in their own thoughts. Blake is just seething with anger. You can practically see the smoke wafting up from him. I'm not too far behind him. I'm furious that we have to stay behind. I'm not going to be any help surrounded by four walls while so many are dying and are going to be killed. April looks from Blake to me, barely touching her food. I have to say, I'm surprised at her. How could she just let this happen without a fight? "April?" I get her attention.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"Why would you want to stay in Skyborne?" April studies the berries at her feet, staying silent. "April, I want an answer." My voice is as hard as stone. She swallows hard.

"We are soldiers of Skyborne. No matter what we believe is right, it is our duty to obey our leaders' commands." April mutters in a monotone voice.

"That's not why you sided with Kitiro and Leyorra, is it?" Blake and I give April the coldest stares we can give. April takes a deep breath.

"Okay. It's because, well, I'm scared and they do have a point when they want us to stay in Skyborne and..." Her voice trails off and she studies her feet. I really don't know what to say. I'm scared, too. The terror I felt won't just fade away over time. But, this is war. No one can afford to think about themselves.

"What did we promise each other back in the forest a few days ago?" I demand. "We promised that we would fight to save Skyborne no matter what happens to us! And, you're just going back on it now when Skyborne needs help the most!?" I bark at her. She looks hurt by me. I don't care anymore. Her desire to stay in Skyborne is just so selfish!

"Dawn, that was before..."

"Before WHAT!?"

"Before we saw and knew who he was and what he could do..." April whimpers. I never wanted to hurt her like this, but I will not be the one apologizing. So, I drop the subject.

"April?" Blake gets her attention away from her feet. "There's something I want you to see..." Blake raises his wings and lifts into the air with ease. He beckons April and I to follow him as he drops towards the exit, leaving his food behind. April looks to me.

"We'll come back for it." With that, I follow Blake and April follows me.

I keep Blake's tail feathers in sight as I try to chase him, but he's going faster than usual. My chest tightens as I try to twist and turn through to passages like a maze. One wrong turn and I could bash my head against the rock. But, oddly enough, Blake speeds head-on as if he's been down this way hundreds of times. Perhaps he has.

Blake turns a corner into an arched entry. I recognize it after some thought. It's the infirmary again. But, why would he come here of all places? Well, Blake has the answer so I bank into the infirmary after him.

Racing after him, I blow the white curtains of the separated infirmary cots while I fly. The curtains move outward in my wake and close in again just as April makes it through. Blake slows down and so do I . His talons hit the ground and he waddles around the corner of the dividers. April trots in after him and I float. Peering around the corner, my heart drops like a rock to the floor. I'm sure April has a similar reaction, but Blake is emotionless and unfazed. As if he has known about this for a while. He must have known all along. But, I can't believe he didn't tell us of this, that this was here.

Before us is an organized mountain of bodies. Dead bodies. All their eyelids have been shut already, never to open again. Dried blood coats the skin and feathers, some areas on tp even have fresh red blood, dripping down the carcasses. It gives off a wrenching stench that makes my eyes water. But, there's definitely more tears of sadness in them than tears of the smell. These must be the casualties of the war. With this many dead, formal goodbyes are out of the question.

Four of the Togetics station themselves around the bodies. Before I can even question what they're doing, they unleash four massive Flamethrowers. I stumble backward as the mass goes up in flames. And not just a large fire. A massive inferno erupts like a volcano. The flames lick the ceiling, creating dark scorch marks on the rock roof. I flee far away from the fire, feeling the heat roast me alive, searing into my skin. The smell of burning skin lifts into the air and surrounds us. The smell of lives, pokemon that once had a voice and a smile and a laugh, going up in flames. Tears stream down my face like a steady waterfall. Our kind has come to this, to a flaming end. This is Skyborne's deepest sorrow, our most terrifying nightmare, yet also our reality.

I'm snapped back to attention when Blake nudges me. I raise my eyes and, in response, he gestures to April, a couple of steps in front. How is she even able to bear the heat and the stench, much less the pain of it all. But, she stands there watching the the spires of fire consume the dead. "April?" I call out to her. Slowly, she turns to us and BAM! There it is. That stone-hard expression of unmatched determination. Determination to save Skyborne from this fate. One look and I knew she was ready to die if it meant ensuring everyone else can live another day.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Blake

Kitiro balances on the toes of his talons, towering over a large piece of parchment, a material uncommon to us and used only for important documents. Right now, it's blank. But a bowl of blackish-purple berry juice has been placed beside it. "Reporting, sir." I draw Kitiro's attention away from the parchment to the three of us looming in the entrance. "Oh! Thank you for coming, Dawn, Blake, and April. I appreciate you holding true to your promise to help with information despite everything. Please, come." Kitiro beckons us over with a voice a bit too cheery for him.

"Alright. Here's what Skyborne already knows." Kitiro begins. "Their hideout is located in Mt. Coronet in a ruins called Spear Pillar. There, in the ruins, is a portal that leads to the distortion world. And that's where Giratina and the Wings of Legend are located. I presume this is correct?"

"Yessir. The portal in question is in dead-center of the ruins. You can't miss it." I confirm with Kitiro. He nods, but without the pep he had earlier.

"Yes... but, it's not the ruins that I'm concerned about at all. It's the distortion world. As far as I know, it's a terrain never seen before. None of the soldiers could be prepared for such a thing. And, Giratina will have a home-field advantage... Tell me, what is the distortion world like?" I replay the layout of the distortion world in my head which seems like too much to describe at once.

"Yessir. The distortion world is, well, distorted. There are rocks floating everywhere. Some have vines attached to them, but they hang in all different directions as if the world is being turned upside down. They didn't seem dangerous at all, sir." Kitiro looks down at the parchment, trying to process it all through his head. For the first time, Dawn offers her own memory and speaks up.

"A short fly ahead of the portal, there is a huge boulder, like a floating mountain. The way we left it, it should have plenty of craters to fly an army through. The craters lead to a hollowed center where Giratina is. Inside, there were many floating boulders and curtains of vines that hung from the floor instead of the ceiling. If it's still there, there's a waterfall that runs upward and a stream that climbs up rocks." Now, Kitiro looks lost, but we won't stop there. April adds in her own description.

"Around the corner, there were three cages that we were held in. They seem to have been sealed with psychic power, but they might be a little torn up..."

"Oh! Yes. I used Reflect when he attacked us and I kind of wrecked the place..."

"I see..." Kitiro nods like he understands, but it's clear he can't grasp it. I can't grasp it and I was there.

"Also sir, I have a theory!" Dawn blurts out to Kitiro. "Among the Wings of Legend, there is only one psychic-type pokemon and that's Lugia. I believe he was the one who sealed the cage. However, Lugia will be gone by the time team six gets there. So, it should be okay for us to go and fight. Giratina won't be able to capture all three of us at the same time. It would even be safer for us to go to fight him than to stay in Skyborne where the Wings of Legend could easily get us and-"

"Dawn!" Kitiro barks. Dawn shuts up immediately. "I know that you three badly want to get your revenge on Giratina. And I know you want to help Skyborne in their most desperate hour. And perhaps it would be fine for you to go. However, the final vote between me and Leyorra is law. And, as a loyal member and leader of Skyborne, it is my duty to ensure that all acts against the law that I see active is to be stopped and given consequence immediately. So. Therefore-" I wait for his sharp tongue to lash at me and my friends, for his fire to bring the consequence for even considering going. But, instead, he just leans in and whispers. "Don't let me catch you doing it." I look up from my cringed expression to see him wink and lean back, studying the parchment once again. I just grin at him.

"Well! We have a map to fill out, don't we?" Kitiro gestures to the parchment.

"Yessir!" All three of us exclaim simultaneously. And, with that, Kitiro dips one of his talons in the bottle of berry juice and starts marking up the parchment according to our descriptions of our past adventure and tomorrow's.


	41. Chapter 40

Look, guys! A chapter over a thousand words to make up for the last short chapter I wrote.

Chapter 40

April

"Wake up." The voice reaches one ear and goes out the other. I don't even bother opening my eyes. Too tired to move or think. So, I lull in the stage of half-sleeping, letting my mind wander. What happened last night? I'm pretty sure I was helping Kitiro with something... Oh! A map. Probably stayed up too late doing that. "Wake up!" The voice barks again. This time, I attempt to force my eyes open only to droop closed again.

"APRIL! GET UP!" Dawn and Blake shout simultaneously. I'm jolted to a sitting position with my muscles tensed. I blink my eyes rapidly to make out shapes in the blurr. I identify a big red blob in front of me and a blue blob and a black blob to the side that I assume to be Dawn and Blake. My eyes adjust and I can see some details of their faces, both stone-cold.

"April, we've got company." Dawn gestures to the front where the big red blob was. I turn and notice that they're three Ledians standing right in the middle our living quarters. "May I ask why you're here?" Dawn glares at them. I can tell she already doesn't like them being here. Neither do I. Group six wasn't supposed to leave until later. I could've slept in!

"We are here on the request of our squadron leader, Leyorra. She reported that she's wary of what you would decide to do and requested that we ensure your safety." The middle Ledian puffs out his chest and forces his shoulders back as he tries to sound official.

"So. She's told you about us, hasn't she?" Blake barks with so much spite. It's not the Ledians' fault, though. They're simply taking orders. I want to whisper this to Blake, but he's far away.

"Yes. However, she asked me to inform you that she has not told anyone else and had us take an oath not to speak of it to outsiders." Blake leers at them with so much ferocity, it looks as if he's trying to melt their faces right off. I crane my neck up to Dawn who, as I expected, is studying escape options.

"So, she doesn't trust us enough! Is that it!?" Blake shoots at the Ledians.

"That is a matter you may discuss with Leyorra at a later date. For now, we have our orders to-"

"Yeah! We know! To keep us in here like prisoners!" Blake and the head Ledians go back and forth, countering and counter-countering. No one notices when Dawn bends over and whispers the plans to me.

"I'm going to use Dragonbreath to distract them. When I do, fly over them and out the exit. Got it?" I nod. "For now, can you try to distract them while I tell Blake?" Another nod and she leaves my ear. A distraction, huh? I bet I could do that.

"I cannot deviate from my orders, Blake." The Ledian quadruple-counter-counters. I take a deep breath. This plan better work.

"Oh! Well, if we have to stay here for a while, can we at least get breakfast?" I put on my best pretty-pretty-pretty-please-with-two-pecha-berries -on-top face and run up to the middle Ledian. The two others haven't said a word the entire time, but I make sure to look to them, too. Noses wrinkle and eyebrows raise in confusion and surprise at a change from a fiery wrath to childlike requests.

"Er...well I-"

"But, you wouldn't let three wittle pokemon starve, would you? Would you?! Oh! And I was planning to go see my friend Kila today! You'll have to go fetch her and I'll invite Ontinous and maybe even Fido! You'll go tell them that we're having a not-aloud-to-leave-this-room party, right!?

"Eh...um..."

"And don't you forget to bring snacks and games for us either. We might even let you play if you're nice to us! Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"

"Look, I'm not aloud to-"

"Okay, maybe later you big grouch. I have to catch up on my sleep anyway! The sleep that YOU interrupted." I pivot on my heel and walk away with a scoff leaving the three confused on what the heck just happened. On my way back to my bed, Dawn gives a slight and unnoticeable nod at me. I wink back at her. I return to my bed and make it look like I'm about to lie down to rest when I'm really getting ready to take off.

Without warning for the Ledians, Dawn releases a Dragonbreath right at their feet. They flinch in the sudden shimmering blue flame. I jump up and start flying right over them to the exit. The smoke clouds my view, but I can still make out the arch that leads to freedom. I beat my wings furiously, heading full speed for the way out and BAM! My face smacks right into a wall.

I stumble backwards and forward again, my hands guiding my way. But, they just press on some sort of invisible wall where the entrance is. I look behind me and I see Blake and Dawn on the ground, trying to recover from their hard impacts. "L-light screen..." Dawn mumbles. Before she can say anything else, a Ledian seizes her main form of escape. The wings on her head that help her fly. Blake's wings get the same result. Held behind his back by the second Ledian.

Before I can wonder where the third is, I'm shoved to the ground and my arms pinned behind my back. The hard gravel bites at my cheek and I can feel my face getting sticky with my blood after the Light Screen impact and this. "You are forbidden to leave." I hear his voice bark in my ear. I twist and turn to break free or even to get some slack, but it's no use. I strain my eyes upward to find Dawn and Blake. They're fighting alright, but not making any progress. The one that holds Dawn speaks up.

"You are ordered by the leaders of Skyborne to remain in your quarters until this war has been won. Someone will bring you your meals and, if you won't cause any trouble, this won't have to happen again. Understood?" I look to Dawn for an answer, her answer to this order of confinement. She stops fighting and nods. I nod too and so does Blake. Satisfied, the Ledian release us and I rush over to Dawn and Blake. We retreat to the back of the room and rest there, testing our arms\wings to make sure they're okay after that tackle. Dawn's face and Blake's have gotten even more damage than mine. They must have gone much faster than me and hit the Light Screen with so much force. Dawn's scar that was caused so long ago was reopened and gushing red. Blake didn't have as much blood on him, but his beak is probably broken a bit. "We'll get a medic to come over to look at you." The Ledian mumbles. I don't turn to look at them. I look around the room. Cloth. Cloth. The red scarf that holds the shiny stone remains on my bed. I dash over and snatch it up. It's not very thick, but it'll stop some of the blood. I rush back to Dawn, the blood beginning to slow down.

"Excuse me? I've got breakfast." I stop in my tracks. All eyes turn to the exit with the invisible wall. A Honchkrow stands before the Light Screen holding a platter with a bunch of berries on it. "Can you turn off the Light Screen, please?" One of the Ledians nod as his eyes glow white briefly and return back to normal. The Honchkrow steps in, no longer blocked by the Light Screen, and sets down the platter at his feet. He notices us huddled at the other side of the room. "Whoa. What happened to them?" He studies our wounds with a bit of disgust. We must really look like a mess now.

"They decided to attempt an escape. We stopped them, but they resisted." Honchkrow stares back and forth between them and us.

"Did you ask a medic to come help them?"

"Not yet. It has to be confirmed with Leyorra that it's alright to let one more pokemon know about what they are." The Honchkrow studies the Ledians now. Almost glaring at them as he puffs out his white chest.

"Don't you think you're being harsh on them?" He rolls each word off his longue with so much elusiveness. Like he's challenging them. Suddenly, the eyes of both the Honchkrow and the Ledians glow red.

"N-no! We can be as strict as we please!" One of the more quiet Ledians yell. The three start walking around in random circles and paths, oblivious to where they're going. I watch as one runs into a wall and the other two bump into each other. "H-hey! Watch where you're going!" The Ledian starts punching empty air and the other soon follows. The Honchkrow turns back to us.

"Quickly. Follow me! The effects of Swagger don't last forever, you know." I blink and clutch my red scarf that was supposed to be Dawn's bandage, not sure what to do. But, Blake steps right up and beckons us over. Trusting Blake's judgement, Dawn and I follow the mysterious Honchkrow that just made our escape. We dash out of the living quarters after him, leaving the confused Ledians to beat up dust particles. "Wait for a sec!" The Honchkrow pivots on his talons and leers at the Ledians, his eyes glowing red again. "Alright. They can't follow us under that Mean Look, now. Let's go!" The Honchkrow takes the lead and we follow.

"Where are we going?" I yell to the leader.

"I'm taking you to group six. You're gonna help us fight Giratina whether Leyorra likes it or not."


End file.
